Âîïðîñ Âûáîðà
by Ozma1
Summary: Àìè îïîçäàëà íà áèòâó, è òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó îñòàëàñü íà íîãàõ. Îñòàëüíûå âîèíû - è äàæå Ëóíà ñ Àðòåìèñîì - îêàçàëèñü â áîëüíèöå ïîñëå òÿæ
1. Ñáëèæåíèå

**"Âîïðîñ Âûáîðà"**  
**×àñòü 1.**

  
  


_1 Ïðîèãðàííûé áîé èëè Àìè îñòàåòñÿ îäíà _

  
  
Àìè ñæàëà ãîëîâó, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïëàêàòü. Âñå âîèíû, âñå å¸ äðóçüÿ… Áàííè, Ðåé, Ìèíàêî, Ìàêî, Ìàìîðó…   
  
_Â ïðîøëîì _  
ßðêîå ìåðöàíèå ìàøèí ñêîðîé ïîìîùè. Íåãðîìêèé ðàçãîâîð âðà÷åé. Ñóåòà â ïðèåìíîé ãîñïèòàëÿ.   
—Íå ïëà÷ü, Àìè.—Áàííè ñèëèòñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ.—Ìû íå óìðåì. Ìû ïðîñòî î÷åíü-î÷åíü óñòàëè, èç íàñ âûòÿíóëè ïî÷òè âñþ ýíåðãèþ. Ìû îòäîõíåì â ñàíàòîðèè è ÷åðåç ìåñÿö âåðíåìñÿ.   
—Àìè-÷àí, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ î íàñ. Áåðåãè ñåáÿ, ìû íå ïðîñòèì ñåáå, åñëè ñ òîáîé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ.—Ìàìîðó ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà íîñèëêàõ è ñî ñäàâëåííûì ñòîíîì ïàäàåò íàçàä. Àìè ïîñïåøíî íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ê íåìó, è îí øåï÷åò åé íà óõî, ÷òîáû íå óñëûøàëè áäèòåëüíûå âðà÷è.—Çàáóäü íà âðåìÿ î òîì, ÷òî òû — ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè.   
Îíà îòðåøåííî êèâàåò è ñíîâà ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä íà ïîäðóã. Ðåé, Ìàêî è Ìèíà òàê è íå ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ. Íî âðà÷ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî íîðìàëüíî. Ó íèõ ñèëüíîå ñîòðÿñåíèå, íåðâíîå èñòîùåíèå (õà, à êàê æå!) è áîëåâîé øîê.   
Ó Ìèíàêî ãëóáîêèå êðîâîòî÷àùèå ññàäèíû ïî âñåìó òåëó, ó Ìàêî ñëîìàíî äâà ðåáðà, ó Ðåé íà ðóêàõ ñëåäû îãíÿ. Íàñêîëüêî æå åé íàäî áûëî óòðàòèòü êîíöåíòðàöèþ!   
Íåïîíÿòíî, êàê äåðæèòñÿ Áàííè. Ó íå¸ íåñêîëüêî ïåðåëîìîâ; äûõàíèå âûðûâàåòñÿ ñî ñâèñòîì, ãëàçà ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòÿò. Íî îíà íå ïëà÷åò. Áàííè, êîòîðàÿ ëüåò ñëåçû èç-çà ðàçáèòîé êîëåíêè, íå ïëà÷åò òåïåðü, êîãäà âðà÷è òðåâîæàòñÿ çà å¸ æèçíü. Îíà îòäàëà ñëèøêîì, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ýíåðãèè!   
Ó Ìàìîðó ñêâîçíàÿ ðàíà â ïëå÷å — áîëüøàÿ ïîòåðÿ êðîâè, îí äàæå íå ìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ èñöåëÿþùåé ìàãèåé, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ñåáå è äðóãèì… Îíà îäíà â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå!   
—Òû íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòà.—ïðåæäå, ÷åì å¸ óíîñÿò, Áàííè íåîæèäàííî êðåïêî ñæèìàåò ðóêó Àìè è ñìîòðèò åé ïðÿìî â ãëàçà.—Ñëûøèøü, íè â ÷åì!   
  
_Íàñòîÿùåå _  
—ß äîëæíà áûëà ñðàæàòüñÿ âìåñòå ñ âàìè.—ïðîøåïòàëà Àìè â òèøèíó ñâîåé ñïàëüíè.—Äîëæíà!   


_2 Ñòðàííûé áîé ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè _

  
  
—Íàâåñòèòü Ëóíó è Àðòåìèñà â âåòåðèíàðíîé êëèíèêå, ïîçâîíèòü ðîäèòåëÿì Áàííè, Ìèíàêî è Ðåé; îïåêóíàì Ìàêî è Ìàìîðó. Ïîëèòü öâåòû ó Ìàêîòî, ïðîâåäàòü äåäóøêó Ðåé. Êóïèòü ïðîäóêòû.—ìåðòâûì ãîëîñîì ïåðå÷èñëÿëà Àìè, ñòîÿ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Ïðîøëà íåäåëÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê óâåçëè â ëå÷åáíûé ñàíàòîðèé å¸ äðóçåé. Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî áåçäåéñòâîâàëî. Íî Àìè îòëè÷íî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî — çàòèøüå ïåðåä áóðåé. Ñîâìåñòíûå äåéñòâèÿ ãåíåðàëîâ ëèøèëè Çåìëþ ïî÷òè âñåõ å¸ çàùèòíèêîâ. À îíà îäíà ñëèøêîì ñëàáà, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü èì.   
  
Àìè øëà äîìîé. Å¸ íåìíîæêî îòïóñòèëî. Ïî ñëîâàì âðà÷åé, âñå øëè íà ïîïðàâêó, è ÷åðåç ìåñÿö èõ ìîæíî áóäåò âûïèñûâàòü. Àìè áåçóìíî õîòåëîñü óâèäåòü èõ, íî îíà íå èìåëà ïðàâà ðèñêîâàòü. Åñëè Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî çíàåò, êòî îíà, òî çà íåé ñëåäÿò, ÷òîáû äîáèòü ïîëóìåðòâûõ âîèíîâ è å¸ ñàìó. Õîòÿ ïîñëåäíåå Àìè âîëíîâàëî ìàëî. Îíà îáâèíÿëà ñåáÿ â ïðîâàëå ñåéëîð-âîèíîâ, âåäü îíà îïîçäàëà íà áèòâó. Èñïîëüçóé îíè Àòàêó Ïëàíåò, âðàãè âûíóæäåíû áûëè á îòñòóïèòü, íî áåç âîèíà Ìåðêóðèÿ ýòà àòàêà íå äåéñòâîâàëà…   
—Ïîîñòîðîæíåå, äåâî÷êà!—ñåðäèòî ïðîèçíåñ áàðõàòèñòûé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. Àìè, ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ðàçäóìüÿ, íå ñìîòðåëà, êóäà èäåò. Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îíà åäâà íå çàêðè÷àëà. Ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿë Íåôðèò â ñâîåé çåìíîé èïîñòàñè — Ìàñàòî Ñåíò-Äæîí. ×òî åìó çäåñü íàäî?   
Ñàìîîáëàäàíèå âñåãäà áûëî ñèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé Àìè. Îíà ìÿãêî îòñòðàíèëàñü è ñêàçàëà ñàìûì âèíîâàòûì òîíîì, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ãëàçà:   
—Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß ñîâñåì óñíóëà.   
—Íè÷åãî.—îí îáàÿòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Àìè.—ß ñàì âèíîâàò — íå çàìåòèòü òàêóþ õîðîøåíüêóþ äåâóøêó!   
—Èçâèíèòå, íî ÿ î÷åíü ñïåøó!—Àìè ðåøèòåëüíî âûñâîáîäèëàñü è ïî÷òè áåãîì óñòðåìèëàñü ê äîìó, ïðîâîæàåìàÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàííûì âçãëÿäîì Íåôðèòà.   
Êèíóâ ïîêóïêè íà ñòîë, îíà ïûòàëàñü ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ. Îíà äàæå èñïóãàòüñÿ íå óñïåëà. Àìè âçäðîãíóëà, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî áûëî áû, åñëè á Íåôðèò å¸ óçíàë.   
Íî îí íå óçíàë. Çíà÷èò, ÷åðåç íå¸ èì íå óäàñòñÿ âûéòè íà Áàííè è äåâî÷åê. Îíè íå çíàþò, êòî îíà. Íî åé íå ñòîèò ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ. Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå.   
Àìè ðàññîðòèðîâàëà ïîêóïêè ïî õîëîäèëüíèêó è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî çàáûëà êóïèòü ìîëîêî. Îíà áûñòðî îáóëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê áëèæàéøåìó ñóïåðìàðêåòó, î÷åíü íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íå íàòîëêíåòñÿ íà Íåôðèòà.   
Åé ïîâåçëî — îí óæå óøåë. Îíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà, êàê âäðóã äî íå¸ äîíåñëèñü èñòîøíûå êðèêè. Íå ìåäëÿ íè ñåêóíäû, Àìè áðîñèëàñü òóäà.   
  
Îíà îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóëà èç-çà óãëà. Äâóõìåòðîâàÿ þìà âûòÿãèâàë èç ëþäåé ýíåðãèþ.   
—Çàáóäü î òîì, ÷òî òû ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè.—âñïîìíèëà îíà ñëîâà Ìàìîðó. Ñàì ïðèíö Çåìëè ïðîñèë îò íå¸ íå ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ñðàæåíèÿõ. Äàæå ãîðÿ÷àÿ Ðåé ñêàçàëà áû åé íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ. Íî… Ëèöî Àìè èñêàçèëà ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ ñóäîðîãà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ñòîÿòü â ñòîðîíå, êîãäà ëþäè ñòðàäàþò.   
—Ìåðêóðèé, ìîÿ ïëàíåòà, äàé ìíå ñèëó!—Àìè âçìàõíóëà æåçëîì, è å¸ ôèãóðà ïîäåðíóëàñü ñèíåé äûìêîé. Îíà ñäåëàëà âûáîð.   
  
—Îñòàíîâèñü! ß íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå âðåäèòü ëþäÿì!—çâîíêèé ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë þìó çàñòûòü íà ìåñòå. Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè ãðàöèîçíî ñïðûãíóëà ñ äåðåâà.—ß ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè è íåñó âîçìåçäèå âî èìÿ Ëóíû!   
—×òî…—þìà íå óñïåëà çàêîí÷èòü. Ìåðêóðè óñïåëà âû÷èñëèòü å¸ ñëàáûå ìåñòà ñ ïîìîùüþ ìèíèêîìïüþòåðà è ðåøèëà íå ìåäëèòü. Îíà íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü þìå àòàêîâàòü.   
—Ïîòîê Ïóçûðüêîâ!—âûêðèêíóëà îíà, ðåçêî ðàçâåäÿ ðóêè â ñòîðîíû.   
Þìà îêàçàëàñü íà óäèâëåíèå õðóïêîé. Òî÷íåå, ïîïðàâèëà ñåáå Ìåðêóðè, î÷åíü âîñïðèèì÷èâîé ê âîäå. Âèäèìî, å¸ õîçÿèí ñâÿçàí ñ îãíåííîé ñòèõèåé. Ñòðàííî, âåäü ñèëà Íåôðèòà â çâåçäàõ!   
—Óìèðàþ!—ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âîïëü çàñòàâèë Ìåðêóðè çàòêíóòü óøè. Þìà ðàññûïàëàñü íà ÷àñòè.   
—Áðàâî!—ìåëîäè÷íî ðàññìåÿëñÿ êòî-òî. Ìåðêóðè ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü. Â âîçäóõå, íåáðåæíî çàêèíóâ íîãó çà íîãó, ïàðèë îäèí èç Òåìíûõ Ëîðäîâ, ðûæèé þíîøà ñ ÿðêî-çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Ìåðêóðè íå çíàëà åãî èìåíè, íî ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ íèì ïðèõîäèëîñü. È îíà ïîìíèëà, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíóþ âíåøíþþ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü è ìîëîäîñòü, îí î÷åíü îïàñåí, à åãî äåéñòâèÿ àáñîëþòíî íåïðåäñêàçóåìû. Èìåííî áëàãîäàðÿ îïûòó, îíà óñïåëà óâåðíóòüñÿ îò åãî ïåðâîé àòàêè.   
—Íàäî æå, à ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ñ ñåéëîð-âîèíàìè ïîêîí÷åíî!   
—Ïîäîæäè, ñåé÷àñ ïðèäåò ñåéëîð Ìóí è òû ïîëó÷èøü ïî çàñëóãàì!—îò÷àÿííî êðèêíóëà Ìåðêóðè, íàäåÿñü îáìàíóòü åãî. Íî îí ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëñÿ, îòêèäûâàÿ ñî ëáà äëèííóþ ðûæóþ ïðÿäü. Ñîëíöå âåñåëî èãðàëî íà åãî âîëîñàõ.   
—Àãà, ïðèäåò ñåéëîð Ìóí, è ñåéëîð Ìàðñ, è ñåéëîð Þïèòåð, è ñåéëîð Âåíåðà ñ Òàêñåäî Ìàñêîì âïðèäà÷ó! Çîé!!!   
Íà ýòîò ðàç îñòðûå êðèñòàëëû çàäåëè å¸ ïëå÷î, à îäèí çàïóòàëñÿ â ãóñòûõ ñèíèõ âîëîñàõ äåâóøêè. Ìåðêóðè ïðîøèá õîëîäíûé ïîò, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åùå äâà ñàíòèìåòðà — è ëåçâèå âîíçèëîñü áû åé â âèñîê.   
Èç ðàíåííîãî ïëå÷à ñî÷èëàñü êðîâü. Ìåðêóðè, ñæàâ çóáû, êîñíóëàñü ëèöà, âûçûâàÿ âèçîð.   
—Ïîèãðàåì â êîøêè-ìûøêè?—ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ãåíåðàë âåñåëî.—Âñåãäà îáîæàë ýòó èãðó!   
—Ïîòîê ïóçûðüêîâ!   
Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè íóæäàëàñü â ïåðåäûøêå. Êîãäà òóìàí îêóòàë ãåíåðàëà, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü îñòàíîâèòü êðîâü, íî åé íå÷åì áûëî ïåðåâÿçàòü ïëå÷î. Îíà äîñòàëà ìèíèêîìïüþòåð, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âðåìåíè ó íå¸ ìàëî. Äîëæíû æå ó íåãî áûòü óÿçâèìûå òî÷êè!   
—Òû åùå íå ñáåæàëà?—ïîëóíàñìåøëèâî, ïîëóóäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë îí.—ß ðàä. Ìîæåò, âçÿòü òåáÿ æèâîé?   
—Ëåäÿíîé ïîòîê!   
Àòàêà, êîòîðàÿ ïî ðàñ÷åòàì Ìåðêóðè, äîëæíà áûëà çàìîðîçèòü ãåíåðàëà, òîëüêî øâûðíóëà åãî íà çåìëþ. Îò ñëîâ, ïîñëåäîâàâøèõ çà ýòèì ïàäåíèåì, ó øîêèðîâàííîé Ìåðêóðè ïîêðàñíåëè äàæå óøè. Ãåíåðàë ëåãêî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, è îò åãî âçãëÿäà äåâóøêå ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Ïîõîæå, îíà åãî ðàçîçëèëà.   
  
Ó Ìåðêóðè óæå íå áûëî âðåìåíè íà àòàêó, îíà åëå-åëå îòêëîíÿëàñü îò óäàðîâ âçáåøåííîãî ëîðäà. Êðèñòàëëû ñìåíÿëèñü îãíåííûìè ëåïåñòêàìè. «Ó íåãî ÷òî, ñèëû íå êîí÷àþòñÿ?»—ìåëüêíóëî â èçìó÷åííîì ñîçíàíèè. Ïîÿâèëîñü æåëàíèå ñàìîé áðîñèòüñÿ ïîä óäàð, ÷òîáû óæå íàâåðíÿêà ïîãèáíóòü è íå äàòüñÿ ýòîé ñòåðâå Áåðèëë æèâîé. Íî å¸ óäåðæèâàëè ïðîùàëüíûå ñëîâà Áàííè. Å¸ ïðèíöåññà ïðîñèëà, ÷òîáû îíà ïîáåðåãëà ñåáÿ. Çíà÷èò, îíà äîëæíà âûæèòü. Äîëæíà. Äîëæíà. Äîëæíà…   
«ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó.—Ìåðêóðè ñïîòêíóëàñü è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ó íå¸ íåò ñèë ïîäíÿòüñÿ.—Áîëüøå íå ìîãó ñðàæàòüñÿ. ß îïÿòü ïîäâåëà ñâîèõ ïîäðóã.».   
Ðÿäîì ïîñëûøàëñÿ òîðæåñòâóþùèé ñìåõ ãåíåðàëà.   
—Æèâîé òû ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷èøü.—ñ òðóäîì ïðîãîâîðèëà Ìåðêóðè.—Ïîòîê…   
—Çîéñàéò! Êîãî ÿ âèæó!—Ìåðêóðè óçíàëà ãîëîñ Íåôðèòà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, çà÷åì ñþäà ÿâèëñÿ âòîðîé ãåíåðàë, âåäü ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåþ, ïîìîùü íå íóæíà.   
—×òî òåáå íàäî?—ìåëîäè÷íûé ãîëîñ å¸ ïðîòèâíèêà ñòàë îòêðîâåííî íåïðèÿçíåííûì.—Íå ìåøàé ìíå.   
—×òî òû! Ìåøàòü òåáå — äà íèêîãäà â æèçíè!   
Ìåðêóðè ìåäëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëàñü è ñåëà, òÿæåëî îïèðàÿñü íà êîëåíè. Ãåíåðàëàì ÿâíî áûëî íå äî íå¸. Îíè î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè, êàê âäðóã Íåôðèò ìåòíóë â Çîéñàéòà øàð, íàïîëíåííûé ýíåðãèåé. Òîò íå îæèäàë àòàêè, è òåïåðü ïûòàëñÿ ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ. Íåôðèò ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàíîñèë óäàð çà óäàðîì, à Çîéñàéò, âûìîòàííûé äî ýòîãî ñõâàòêîé ñ ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè, îòâîäèë õîðîøî åñëè êàæäûé âòîðîé.   
—×òî òû äåëàåøü, ïðèäóðîê?—ïðîøèïåë Çîéñàéò. Èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè. Êóíñàéò, äà è Áåðèëë òåáÿ ïî ñòåíêå ðàçìàæóò!   
—Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ çà ìåíÿ!—çëîðàäñòâî ñêâîçèëî â ãîëîñå Íåôðèòà.—ß ðàññêàæó âñåì äèâíóþ èñòîðèþ î òîì, êàê òû ãåðîè÷åñêè âñòóïèë â áîé ñ ïîñëåäíåé èç ñåéëîð-âîèíîâ è ÷òî îíà íàíåñëà òåáå ïðåäàòåëüñêèé óäàð. ß ÿâèëñÿ ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî è ñìîã òîëüêî îòîìñòèòü çà òåáÿ.   
Ìåðêóðè çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ðûæèé ãåíåðàë ïîáëåäíåë, íî íà åãî âûðàçèòåëüíîì ëèöå íå îòðàçèëîñü íè òåíè èñïóãà, òîëüêî íåíàâèñòü. Îí ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ïðèíÿòü ñâîþ ñìåðòü. Â ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ Ìåðêóðè áëåñíóëà ìîëíèÿ. «ß íå ìîãó ýòî òàê îñòàâèòü!»   
—Ïîòîê ïóçûðüêîâ!   
Óêðûòàÿ òóìàíîì, Ìåðêóðè âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè. Îíà ïîìîãëà ïîäíÿòüñÿ Çîéñàéòó, êîòîðûé, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàë, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ, è ïîñïåøèëà ïðî÷ü, ïî÷òè íåñÿ åãî íà ñåáå. «Õîòü îí è äåìîí, íî òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü Íåôðèò — ïîäëîñòü. Ïóñòü âûêðó÷èâàåòñÿ, êàê õî÷åò.»   


_3 Ïàöèåíò äëÿ Àìè _

  
  
Çîéñàéòó áûëî ïëîõî. Ãîëîâà îò áîëè ðàñêàëûâàëàñü íà ÷àñòè. Îí àáñîëþòíî íå ïîìíèë, êàê óíåñ íîãè îò Íåôðèòà. ×åðò, êàê îí ìîã òàê ïîäñòàâèòüñÿ! Îí çàâîðî÷àëñÿ, ïàðàëåëëüíî îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî ëåæèò íà ìÿãêîé êðîâàòè. Ãäå îí?   
×üè-òî íåæíûå ðóêè êîñíóëèñü åãî ëáà, óáðàâ ïðèëèïøèå âîëîñû. Çàòåì âëàæíàÿ òêàíü ñòåðëà ñ åãî ëèöà èñïàðèíó, è åìó ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Îí âíîâü óñíóë.   
  
Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ëó÷è ñîëíöà áèëè åìó â ãëàçà. Îí ñîííî çàâîðî÷àëñÿ è íàêîíåö îòêðûë ãëàçà. Âåêè áûëè òî÷íî êàìåííûå, âñå òåëî ìîëèëî îá îòäûõå. Íî òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, æèâî çàñòàâèëî åãî ïðîñíóòüñÿ.   
Â êðåñëå ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ, ãðàöèîçíî ñâåðíóâøèñü, ñïàëà äåâóøêà, åùå ñîâñåì þíàÿ, ãîäà òàê íà ÷åòûðå ïîìëàäøå åãî ñàìîãî. Å¸ òîíåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà îòëè÷àëàñü óäèâèòåëüíîé æåíñòâåííîñòüþ è èçÿùåñòâîì. Ñèíèå âîëîñû ñêðûâàëè å¸, íî âîò îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü âî ñíå è ïåðåä æàäíûì âçãëÿäîì Çîéñàéòà ïðåäñòàëî ïðåêðàñíîå ëèöî, ñëîâíî âûðåçàííîå èç áåëîñíåæíîãî ìðàìîðà. Íà å¸ ëèöå èãðàëà ñâåòëàÿ, íåìíîãî ëóêàâàÿ óëûáêà. «Åñëè ýòî þìà, òî ÿ çàáåðó å¸ ñåáå. Ïëåâàòü, ÷üÿ îíà.»—çàâîðîæåííî ïîäóìàë îí, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ âçãëÿä íà ïðèîòêðûòûõ ðîçîâûõ ãóáàõ. Íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îíà íå ìîæåò áûòü þìîé. Îíà ÷èñòàÿ, êàê ãîðíûé ðó÷åé, è äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü ýòî, äàæå íå íóæíî ñìîòðåòü å¸ àóðó.   
—Ïðèâåò!—íàñòîðîæåííî ñêàçàëà îíà. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ãëàçà ó íå¸ ñèíèå, êàê îí è îæèäàë. Íî òóò æå îäåðíóë ñåáÿ: îí åùå íå çíàåò, êòî îíà òàêàÿ. È íåïëîõî áû âûÿñíèòü, êàê îí òóò îêàçàëñÿ.   
—Ïðèâåò.   
—Òû ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, ýòî õîðîøî.—ïðîäîëæàëà îíà, íî õîëîäîê îò÷óæäåííîñòè â å¸ ãîëîñå íå èñ÷åçàë.—Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? ×òî-òî áîëèò?   
—Íåò, âðîäå áû.   
Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðåñëà, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ëîá, íàõìóðèëàñü.   
—Òåìïåðàòóðà íå ñïàëà.—îçàáî÷åííî ñêàçàëà îíà.—Ïîïðîáóé…   
Çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó îíà íå óñïåëà. Çîéñàéò ñõâàòèë å¸ è ðûâêîì ïîäìÿë ïîä ñåáÿ. Ñæèìàÿ â ðóêàõ ãèáêîå ñèëüíîå òåëî, îí ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïîöåëîâàòü å¸. Îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàëàñü âûðâàòüñÿ, ãíåâíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ïðåêðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè.   
—Êàê ÿ ñþäà ïîïàë? Êòî òû òàêàÿ?   
—Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ!   
—Äàâàé ñíà÷àëà ïîãîâîðèì.—âûäâèíóë îí êîíòðïðåäëîæåíèå. Ïîñëå åãî èçäåâàòåëüñêîé óëûáêè Àìè çàõîòåëîñü îãðåòü Çîéñàéòà ÷åì-òî òÿæåëûì ïî ãîëîâå. Ñ ÷åãî îíà âçÿëà, ÷òî îí áóäåò áëàãîäàðåí åé çà ñâîå ñïàñåíèå? Îí æå äàæå íå ÷åëîâåê!   
—Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ ïîìî÷ü òåáå.—ñêàçàëà îíà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, îòíîñÿùèìñÿ ñêîðåå ê ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè, ÷åì ê ãåíåðàëó.   
—Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè?—ïðîòÿíóë îí è ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òî òåïåðü îíà ëåæàëà íà íåì. Îí ïðèäåðæèâàë å¸, íå äàâàÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî ñàìûì óæàñíûì áûëî òî, ÷òî Àìè âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü âñòàâàòü. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ãåíåðàëà êàê áóäòî ãèïíîòèçèðîâàëè å¸.—Íàäî æå, êàê èíòåðåñíî! È çà÷åì æå îñòàâøåìóñÿ áîðöó çà äîáðî è ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü ñïàñàòü ìåíÿ?   
—Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü? Ëè÷íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà îøèáëàñü. Íî íå ìíå ñóäèòü å¸!   
—Îíà ïðèäåò ñþäà?   
—Íåò.—ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé Àìè.—Îíà ïîïðîñèëà, ÷òîáû ÿ, êàê òîëüêî òû áóäåøü â ñèëàõ õîäèòü, âûïðîâîäèëà òåáÿ.   
—Èíòåðåñíî, êàê îíà ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëÿëà… À êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?   
—Àìè Ìèöóíî.—îòâåòèëà îíà. Ñêðûâàòü èìÿ áûëî áû ïðîñòî áåññìûñëåííî.   
—Äóìàþ, òû çíàåøü êòî ÿ…—âíåçàïíî íà åãî ëèöå ïðîìåëüêíóëà ãðèìàñà áîëè è åãî ãîëîâà áåçâîëüíî îòêèíóëàñü íàçàä.   
Àìè âñòðåâîæåííî äîòðîíóëàñü äî åãî ëáà. ×åðò, åìó îïÿòü õóæå!   
  
Îíà âëèëà åìó â ðîò æàðîïîíèæàþùåå è ñ çàìèðàíèåì ñåðäöà ïîäóìàëà: à ÷òî åñëè ðàçëè÷èÿ ìåæäó ëþäüìè è äåìîíàìè òàêîâû, ÷òî äàæå áåçîáèäíûé àñïèðèí äëÿ íåãî ÿä? È ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíà ïûòàåòñÿ âûëå÷èòü åãî, íà ñàìîì äåëå îíà åãî óáèâàåò! È ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà õî÷åò ñòàòü âðà÷åì!   
—Ïðî÷ü ïàíèêó.—ïðèêàçàëà îíà ñåáå.—Òàê òû åìó íå ïîìîæåøü. Åñëè áû çåìíûå ëåêàðñòâà áûëè äëÿ íåãî ÿäîì, îí áû óìåð åùå â÷åðà…—îò òàêîé îïòèìèñòè÷íîé øóòêè å¸ ïåðåäåðíóëî, íî îíà ïðîäîëæèëà, ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêàèâàÿñü.—À åñëè îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ëåêàðñòâà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿäîâèòû, ÿ ñäåëàþ îãðîìíûé âêëàä â íàóêó. Íî íàøè âèíà äëÿ íèõ íå ÿäîâèòû, ýòî òî÷íî.—êðèòè÷åñêè ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî Ìàñàòî Ñåíò-Äæîí èçâåñòåí åùå è êàê ëþáèòåëü èçûñêàííûõ âèí. Ôðàçó «èçûñêàííûå âèíà» îíà àáñîëþòíî íå ïîíèìàëà, ñ÷èòàÿ å¸ ïðîñòî îòìàçêîé äëÿ àëêîãîëèêîâ. Ïðåçðèòåëüíî íàìîðùèâ ìèëåíüêèé íîñèê, îíà íàìî÷èëà ïëàòîê â õîëîäíîé âîäå è âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòó ê ãåíåðàëó. Ïðè âçãëÿäå íà íåãî â å¸ ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü óäèâèòåëüíàÿ ìÿãêîñòü, êàê äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, ñìîòðÿùåãî íà ñâîåãî ñìåðòåëüíîãî âðàãà.   
Àìè áåðåæíî ïðîâåëà âëàæíûì ïëàòêîì ïî ëáó, ñìî÷èëà âèñêè, øåþ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî õîòÿ áû ýòî ïðèâåäåò åãî â ÷óâñòâî.   


_4 Àìè è Çîéñàéò _

  
  
Çîéñàéò íàðî÷íî îòòÿãèâàë ìîìåíò ïðîáóæäåíèÿ, íàñëàæäàÿñü íåæíûìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè äåâóøêè. Åñëè áû íå ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ ñëàáîñòü, îí áû íå âûïóñòèë å¸ òàê ïðîñòî èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé… íåñìîòðÿ äàæå íà òî, ÷òî îíà ñåéëîð-ñåíøè.   
Îí äîãàäàëñÿ îá ýòîì ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñðàçó. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ñõîäñòâî, à ïîòîì, çà òî íåäîëãîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí îáíèìàë å¸, îí óñïåë çàìåòèòü ãëóáîêóþ öàðàïèíó ó íå¸ íà ïëå÷å. Ì-äà, íå óçíàòü ñëåä îò ñîáñòâåííîãî îðóæèÿ îí íå ìîã. Åãî êðèñòàëëû èìåëè äîâîëüíî-òàêè ñïåöèôè÷åñêóþ ôîðìó. Íî îí òàê è íå ïîíÿë, çà÷åì îíà ñïàñëà åãî.   
—Êàê ìíå òåáÿ íàçûâàòü?—ñïðîñèëà îíà åãî.—Ëîðäîì èëè ãåíåðàëîì — èçâèíè, íå äîæäåøüñÿ, Çîéñàéòîì êàê-òî äëèííî.   
—Çîâè ìåíÿ «Çîé».—ïðåäëîæèë îí, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç.   
—Õîðîøî, Çîé.—îí óñëûøàë óëûáêó â å¸ ãîëîñå.—Òû ãîëîäåí?   
—Äà, ïîæàëóé.—Çîéñàéò çàøåâåëèëñÿ. Àìè ïîäëîæèëà ïîäóøêó åìó ïîä ñïèíó è ïîìîãëà ñåñòü íà êðîâàòè. Îíà áûëà òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî îí íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò èñêóøåíèÿ è ïîòåðñÿ ùåêîé î å¸ ñèíèå, êàê âîëíû, âîëîñû.   
—Ïîéäó ïðèíåñó òåáå áóëüîí.—Àìè ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàëà âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèëà. «Îí íàø âðàã.—òâåðäèëà îíà ñåáå ïî ïóòè íà êóõíþ.—ß çíàþ ýòî, îí ìåíÿ ÷óòü íå óáèë, íî ìíå íå ñ êåì íå áûëî òàê, êàê ñ íèì. Åùå íåìíîãî — è ÿ ñàìà êèíóñü åìó íà øåþ!—çäåñü îíà, êîíå÷íî, ïðåóâåëè÷èâàëà, íî å¸ ñåðäöå ñòó÷àëî, êàê áåøåííîå.—Íèêîãäà ñî ìíîé òàêîãî íå áûëî!»—Àìè â ñìÿòåíèè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. ×àøêà ñ áóëüîíîì â å¸ ðóêàõ äðîãíóëà, è îíà, îïîìíèâøèñü, òîðîïëèâî ïîøëà â êîìíàòó.   
—Ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ êîðìèòü òåáÿ ñ ëîæå÷êè.—ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, ñàäÿñü íà êðîâàòü.—Òåáå íå õâàòèò ñèë äåðæàòü ÷àøêó.   
—Çà÷åì òû ñïàñëà ìåíÿ?—â ëîá ñïðîñèë îí.   
—Íå çíàþ.—îíà íå ñòàëà îòïèðàòüñÿ, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå îíà, à ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè.—ß ïîæàëåëà òåáÿ.   
—ß òåïåðü çíàþ, êòî òû.—âûïàëèë îí, íå ñëèøêîì çàäóìûâàÿñü î òîì, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà ìîæåò ïîïûòàòüñÿ óáèòü åãî.   
—Ìíå âñå ðàâíî.—óñòàëîñòü â å¸ ãëàçàõ çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòî áðàâàäà.—ß íå õî÷ó áîëüøå æèòü.   
Çîéñàéòó ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Îíà äîëæíà æèòü… õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî òàê õî÷åò îí. Ãëóïî, ñìåøíî, àáñóðäíî… íî ïðàâäà. Çîéñàéò áûë óæå ïî÷òè áëàãîäàðåí Íåôðèòó, âåäü åñëè áû íå îí, Àìè Ìèöóíî–ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè áûëà áû ìåðòâà.   
—ß íèêîìó íå ñêàæó, êòî òû.—îí ïðèâëåê å¸ ê ñåáå òàê, ÷òî Àìè ëåæàëà ó íåãî íà ãðóäè. Ëàäîíÿìè îíà íàñòîðîæåííî óïèðàëàñü â åãî ïëå÷è, ñëîâíî ãîòîâÿñü â ëþáîé ìîìåíò óáåæàòü. Îí ïîöåëîâàë å¸ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îíà îòâå÷àåò åìó. Êàê ñòðàííî… íèêîãäà åìó íå áûëî òàê õîðîøî.   
Îíè ëåæàëè íà êðîâàòè, îáíÿâøèñü, è ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà.   
Âíåçàïíî âñå ñòàëî î÷åíü ïðîñòûì è ÷åòêèì.   
Ðàñòàÿëà, êàê óòðåííèé òóìàí ãðàíèöà ìåæäó ñâåòîì è òåíüþ, çóáàñòàÿ ïðîïàñòü ìåæ íèìè îêàçàëàñü ëèøü èëëþçèåé, è òî, ÷òî ðàçäåëÿëî èõ, óæå íå ìîãëî èõ ðàçäåëèòü…   
Ãóáû Àìè äðîãíóëè â óëûáêå. Ýòî áûëî êàê âîñõîä ñîëíöà íà çàðå íîâîé ýðû, íà÷àëî íîâîãî îòñ÷åòà.   
  
_ß íå çíàþ, êàê îïèñàòü òî, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà òîãäà. Íåæíîñòü, åäèíåíèå, áåçãðàíè÷íîå äîâåðèå… äàæå ýòè ñëîâà ñëàáû. Ó ìåíÿ áûëî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ åãî âñþ æèçíü. Åãî — íå òîãî Çîéñàéòà, êîòîðûé åäâà íå óáèë ìåíÿ è ìîèõ ïîäðóã, à ýòîãî… êîòîðûé ìîã áûòü íåæíûì è ÷óòêèì, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ ìîãëà ñìåÿòüñÿ è øóòèòü… ê êîòîðîìó ÿ ìîãëà íå áîÿòüñÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ñïèíîé. _  
_ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó îí ñòàë òàêèì, íå çíàþ, íàäîëãî ëè ýòî. Íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí åñòü ñåé÷àñ… _  
  
—×òî?   
—Áóëüîí îñòûë. Åñëè òû áóäåøü ìåíÿ îòâëåêàòü, òî óìðåøü îò ãîëîäà. Ïîéäó ïîäîãðåþ.   
—Îñòàíüñÿ.—ïîïðîñèë îí, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé ïî å¸ ùåêå.—Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ îáîæàþ õîëîäíûé áóëüîí, à âî-âòîðûõ, òâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå äëÿ ìåíÿ ïîëåçíåå âñÿêèõ áóëüîíîâ.   
—Íî êîãäà-íèáóäü íàì ïðèäåòñÿ âñòàòü.—íàïîìíèëà îíà ñåðüåçíî, íî å¸ ãëàçà ñìåÿëèñü.   
—Î÷åíü íàäåþñü, ÷òî íå ñåãîäíÿ.—îí ñîðâàë ñ å¸ ãóá äîëãèé ïîöåëóé. Íà ýòîò ðàç Àìè áûëà ñìåëåå, è Çîéñàéò åäâà ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îòïóñòèòü å¸.   
—Òû â îïàñíîñòè.—îíà îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî, ÷òîáû ïîä÷åðêíóòü âàæíîñòü ñâîèõ ñëîâ.—Ñêàæè, Íåôðèò ìîæåò îòûñêàòü òåáÿ?   
—Âîçìîæíî.—ñêðèâèëñÿ Çîéñàéò.—Çâåçäû çíàþò âñå!   
Îí òàê çàáàâíî ïåðåäðàçíèë Íåôðèòà, ÷òî Àìè ôûðêíóëà, íî òóò æå ñíîâà ñòàëà íåîáû÷àéíî äåëîâèòîé.   
—Âèäèìî, îíè ïîêà îòìàë÷èâàþòñÿ. Íåôðèò ðåøèë íàéòè òåáÿ ñ ïîìîùüþ òåëåâèäåíèÿ.   
—Êàê ýòî?—íà âûðàçèòåëüíîì ëèöå Çîéñàéòà ïîÿâèëîñü èçóìëåíèå.   
Àìè ïîìîðùèëàñü.   
—Îí âûñòóïèë â ïðÿìîì ýôèðå è ïîïðîñèë ïîìî÷ü åìó îòûñêàòü åãî ðîäñòâåííèêà, êîòîðîãî, ïî-âèäèìîìó, âûêðàëè áàíäèòû, ÷òîáû ïîòðåáîâàòü âûêóï. Ïîêàçàë òâîè ôîòêè è ïîîáåùàë òàêóþ íàãðàäó…—Àìè ìå÷òàòåëüíî âçäîõíóëà.—Ýòèõ äåíåã ìíå áû õâàòèëî íà íîâûé ïîðòàòèâíûé êîìïüþòåð!—ãëàçà Çîÿ çàìåòíî îêðóãëèëèñü. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ñíîâà ïðèòÿãèâàÿ å¸ ê ñåáå.   
—À êàê òû îòíîñèøüñÿ ê öâåòàì?   
—Ê ÷åìó ýòî òû?   
—Âîò ê ÷åìó!   
Èç âîçäóõà íà íèõ ïîñûïàëèñü áåëûå ëèëèè. Âñêîðå ìåæäó Çîéñàéòîì è Àìè îáðàçîâàëñÿ ñîëèäíûé áóêåò, ñìåþùèéñÿ ëîðä ñãðåá åãî â îõàïêó è ïîäâèíóë ê íåé.   
—Ýòî òåáå.—ïðîâîçãëàñèë îí. Àìè ñ ÿâíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì âäîõíóëà çàïàõ öâåòîâ è áûñòðî ïîäíÿëàñü, èãíîðèðóÿ åãî âîçìóùåííûé âîçãëàñ.   
—Íàäî ïîñòàâèòü öâåòû â âàçó. È íàêîíåö-òî ïîêîðìèòü òåáÿ.   
  
Àìè ïîñòàâèëà áóëüîí íà òóìáî÷êó è ñ íåîáû÷àéíî ñåðüåçíûì âèäîì ïðîòÿíóëà Çîéñàéòó ñæàòûé êóëàê.   
—Ðàçîæìè.—ïðåäëîæèëà îíà ùåäðî.—Ìîæåøü äàæå äâóìÿ ðóêàìè.   
Ïîïðîáîâàâ, Çîéñàéò ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà èìåëà â âèäó. Îí îñëàá; ïîêà îí ëåæàë, ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè íåîùóòèìî, íî ñåé÷àñ îí äàæå íå ìîã ðàñæàòü óçêóþ äåâè÷üþ ëàäîøêó.   
—Íå ïåðåæèâàé, Çîé. Òåìïåðàòóðà íà÷èíàåò ñïàäàòü, à ýòà ñëàáîñòü îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî òû óæå ïî÷òè çäîðîâ. Íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ýíåðãåòè÷åñêèõ àòàê è îáûêíîâåííûé ãðèïï òàê ïîõîæè…—âäðóã îíà ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëàñü, à íà ëáó âîçíèêëà ãîðüêàÿ ñêëàäêà. Çîéñàéò ïîíÿë, î ÷åì îíà ñåé÷àñ äóìàåò — î ñâîèõ ïîäðóãàõ, ñ êîòîðûìè, äîëæíî áûòü, ïðîèñõîäèò òîæå ñàìîå, ÷òî è ñ íèì. Òîëüêî â ãîðàçäî áîëåå òÿæåëîé ôîðìå, åñëè äóìàòü ëîãè÷íî… Îí óäåðæàë å¸ ðóêó âîçëå ñâîåãî ëèöà, ñïóñòÿ íåäîëãèé ìèã èõ ïàëüöû ïåðåïëåëèñü.   


_5 Ðàçäóìüÿ Çîéñàéòà _

  
  
Çà îêíàìè òåìíåëî. Çîéñàéò ñåë íà êðîâàòè, ïîòèðàÿ ãîëîâó. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè çäîðîâûì, íå â ïîëíîé áîåâîé ôîðìå, íî âñå æå.   
Â êâàðòèðå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Çîé ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì, ÷òîáû îñìîòðåòü êâàðòèðó, õîçÿéêà êîòîðîé ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëàñü äëÿ íåãî çàãàäêîé. Ó íåãî â ãîëîâå íå óêëàäûâàëîñü, ÷òî âîèòåëüíèöà Ìåðêóðèÿ è òà äåâóøêà, êîòîðîé îí ïîäàðèë (êñòàòè, ïåðâîé â ñâîåé æèçíè) öâåòû, îäíî è òîæå ëèöî. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, âñïîìèíàÿ.   
_—ß — ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè, è ÿ íåñó âîçìåçäèå âî èìÿ Ëóíû! _  
_—Çîé, òû ãîëîäåí? _  
_—Ëåäÿíîé ïîòîê… â áîé! _  
_—ß òåáÿ ïîæàëåëà. _  
Êàêîé-òî èç ýòèõ äâóõ îáëèêîâ — ìàñêà?   
Íåò. Îí óñòàëî êîñíóëñÿ âèñêîâ. Îíà íå ïðèòâîðÿëàñü. È â ýòîì âñÿ ïðåëåñòü åãî ïîëîæåíèÿ, ñúÿçâèë îí ïî ïðèâû÷êå. Åñëè èñòèííûì îáëèêîì áûëà ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè, òî îí áû áåç ñîæàëåíèÿ óáèë å¸, è âñå áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ïðîùå. Íî òàê… åñëè îí óáüåò å¸, òî îí óáüåò è ÷àñòü ñåáÿ, è åùå íå ôàêò, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò æèòü áåç ýòîé ÷àñòè. Âïðî÷åì, çà÷åì òàê ìðà÷íî? Çàâòðà îíè ðàññòàíóòñÿ, è îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêðîåò îò îñòàëüíûõ, êòî îíà. À ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå? Âðåìÿ ïîêàæåò. Çîéñàéò íå ëþáèë çàãëÿäûâàòü â áóäóùåå òàê äàëåêî.   
Íà ñòåíå âèñåëà ôîòîãðàôèÿ. Çîéñàéò ïîäîøåë áëèæå. Ñìåþùàÿñÿ Àìè â îáíèìêó ñ êàêîé-òî äåâ÷îíêîé, ïðè÷åñêà êîòîðîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàëà çíàìåíèòûå odango ñåéëîð Ìóí. Íà êîëåíÿõ ó Àìè ñèäèò ÷åðíàÿ êîøêà ñ ïîëóìåñÿöåì íà ëáó è òîæå óëûáàåòñÿ.   
_Ñåéëîð Ìóí ïàäàåò, îí çàíîñèò ðóêó, ãîòîâÿñü ïðèêîí÷èòü å¸, íî òóò íà íåãî áðîñàåòñÿ ÷åðíàÿ êîøêà è êîãòÿìè è çóáàìè âöåïëÿåòñÿ â íåãî. Îí ñîøâûðèâàåò å¸, íî äðàãîöåííîå ìãíîâåíüå óòåðÿíî: ñåéëîð Ìóí ñíîâà íà íîãàõ. _  
_Êîøêà áåçæèçíåííî ëåæèò ó áðîâêè òðîòóàðà. _  
Çîéñàéò ðåçêîâàòûì äâèæåíèåì îòêèíóë ñî ëáà ÷åëêó. Íà ýòîé ôîòîãðàôèè Àìè âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé ñ÷àñòëèâîé! Åãî êîëüíóëà ñòðàííàÿ ðåâíîñòü. Å¸ äðóçüÿ çíà÷àò äëÿ íå¸ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí. Åäâà óäåðæàâøèñü îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñæå÷ü êàðòî÷êó, Çîéñàéò ïåðåøåë ê ñëåäóþùåé ôîòîãðàôèè.   
Ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ äåâóøêà ñ ðûæåâàòî-êàøòàíîâûìè âîëîñàìè è ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè; ðÿäîì ñ íåé íåóêëþæèé ïàðåíü, ëèöî êîòîðîãî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî ðàçãëÿäåòü èç-çà òîëñòûõ ëèíç.   
Îí ïî÷òè âñïîìíèë, îòêóäà îí èõ çíàåò, íî òóò åëå ñëûøíî ïîâåðíóëñÿ êëþ÷ â çàìêå, è âîøëà Àìè ñ çäîðîâåííûì ñâåðòêîì. Çîéñàéò, ïîâèíóÿñü êàêîìó-òî íîâîìó ÷óâñòâó, øàãíóë ê íåé, âçÿë ïîêóïêè èç å¸ ðóê, ïîëîæèë íà ñòîë. Èõ ãóáû âñòðåòèëèñü, è îí ñ íåòåðïåëèâûì âçäîõîì ïðèâëåê å¸ áëèæå, óäèâëÿÿñü, êàê îí ðàíüøå ìîã æèòü, íå îáíèìàÿ ýòî ñèíåãëàçîå ÷óäî. Îíà æå ïðîñòî ñîçäàíà äëÿ íåãî!   
—Òåáå ëó÷øå.—Àìè âñÿ ñâåòèëàñü, íî ñòàðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü ñëîâíî íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî. Îíà, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà.   
—Áëàãîäàðÿ òåáå.—îòîçâàëñÿ îí è íå óçíàë ñâîé ãîëîñ. "Òû ñëûøèøü ãîëîñ âëþáëåííîãî èäèîòà, Çîé.—ìðà÷íî ïîÿñíèë îí ñàì ñåáå.—Áåðèëë íà òåáÿ íåòó!"   
—Òû íå âñòðåòèëà íèêîãî èç…?—ñïðîñèë îí, íå çíàÿ, êàê íàçâàòü ñâîèõ êîëëåã. Âïðî÷åì, îí äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî åñëè áû îíà íàòêíóëàñü íà êîãî-òî èç ëîðäîâ, òî å¸ âíåøíèé âèä ãîâîðèë áû ñàì çà ñåáÿ.   
—Âñòðåòèëà.—Àìè òùàòåëüíî îòâîäèëà âçãëÿä. Åìó ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.   
—×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
—ß îïÿòü âñòðåòèëà Ìàñàòî Ñåíò-Äæîíà… Íåôðèòà. È, ïî-ìîåìó, ýòà âñòðå÷à áûëà íå ñëó÷àéíîé. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãîâîðèòü ìåíÿ, ïðåäëîæèë ïîäáðîñèòü äî äîìà, íî ÿ îòêàçàëàñü, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü åùå ïàðà âàæíûõ äåë… Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèë, íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê!—ñåðäèòî çàêîí÷èëà îíà.   
—Íå áåðè ñåáå â ãîëîâó.—Çîéñàéò ëþáîâàëñÿ íàñóïëåííîé Àìè è óäèâèëñÿ, êàê ýòî îíà íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â íåé íà ñàìîì äåëå çàèíòåðåñîâàëî Íåôðèòà. Îí ðåøèë íå øîêèðîâàòü å¸ ñòîëü î÷åâèäíûìè ôàêòàìè, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî Íåôðèòó ÿâíî íè÷åãî íå ñâåòèò, à ïðè âñåõ åãî ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ íåäîñòàòêàõ ëîðä-Çâåçäî÷åò âñå-òàêè íå íàñèëüíèê. Çàòåì Çîéñàéò îáíÿë å¸ è ïîòÿíóë çà ñîáîé íà êóõíþ, ïîìî÷ü åé ðàçáèðàòü ïîêóïêè.   


_6 Îòíîøåíèÿ ðàçâèâàþòñÿ _

  
  
—ß çàâòðà óõîæó.   
_"Íå íàäî, ïîæàëóéñòà! Îñòàíüñÿ ñî ìíîé, ÿ íå ìîãó ñíîâà áûòü îäíà! Çîé, îñòàíüñÿ, òû… òû íóæåí ìíå…" _  
Àìè íå äðîãíóëà, èç ÷àøêè â å¸ ðóêå íå ïðîëèëîñü íè êàïëè ÷àÿ. Îíà ñïîêîéíî ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê, âñêèíóëà íà íåãî âçãëÿä ñèíèõ ãëàç.   
—Óòðîì?   
—Äà.   
—ß ìîãó òåáå ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü?   
—Ñïðÿ÷üñÿ.—âûðâàëîñü ó íåãî.—Êàê òâîè ïîäðóãè. Ýòî òàêîé áðåä — ñðàæàòüñÿ ïðîòèâ íàñ âñåõ!   
—Çîéñàéò. Äàâàé äîãîâîðèìñÿ. Òû íå ñïðàøèâàåøü ìåíÿ î ñåéëîð-âîèíàõ. ß íå ñïðàøèâàþ òåáÿ, ÷åãî íîâåíüêîãî ñëûøíî â Òåìíîì Êîðîëåâñòâå.—ðàçìåðåííûé ãîëîñ Àìè îòäàâàë õîëîäîì.—Íå íàðóøàé íåéòðàëèòåò.   
—Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ýñêàïèçì.—ÿçâèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ îí. Ñëîâà Àìè ïðè÷èíèëè åìó áîëü.—Áåãñòâî îò ðåàëüíîñòè.   
—ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå. À ÷òî íàì äåëàòü?—îíà ïîðûâèñòûì æåñòîì êîñíóëàñü åãî ðóêè. Çàãëÿíóâ â å¸ ãëàçà, Çîéñàéò ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà âîâñå íå òàê áåçðàçëè÷íà, êàê ñòàðàåòñÿ ïîêàçàòü, è ìãíîâåííî ïðîñòèë å¸.—Âåðíóòüñÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü? Ïîóáèâàòü äðóã äðóãà â ìîåé êâàðòèðå?—îíà ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà.   
—Àìè.   
—Èçâèíè, ÿ ïîéäó.—îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî âñêî÷èëà è êèíóëàñü ê äâåðè. Íî Çîéñàéò îêàçàëñÿ áûñòðåå è ïîéìàë Àìè çà òàëèþ. Îò îäíîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê íåé åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî êðîâü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â îãîíü. Îí íà÷àë öåëîâàòü å¸, îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî âðÿä ëè ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îí ïðèâëåê å¸ ê ñåáå òàê áëèçêî, êàê òîëüêî áûëî âîçìîæíî, è åäâà íå çàñòîíàë îò îñòðîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Òîíêàÿ òêàíü äîìàøíåãî õàëàòèêà íå ñêðûâàëà íè åäèíîãî èçãèáà ñòðîéíîãî òåëà. Îí ëàñêàë ãóáàìè èçÿùíóþ øåéêó, ïîñòåïåííî ïðîêëàäûâàÿ ñåáå ïóòü âíèç. Å¸ êîæà íàïîìèíàëà òåïëûé øåëê; êîñíóâøèñü å¸ õîòü ðàç, áûëî íåâîçìîæíî îòîðâàòüñÿ. Âïðî÷åì, îí è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü.   
Îí âñêèíóë å¸ íà ðóêè, è Àìè óäèâèòåëüíî ìèëûì äâèæåíèåì ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ëèöî ê ñâîåìó. Ïîöåëóé, ïîñëåäîâàâøèé çà ýòèì, áûë ÿâíûì(è î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûì!) äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì òîãî, ÷òî åãî ïðåëåñòíûé àíãåëî÷åê òîæå ìîæåò òåðÿòü ãîëîâó.   
Îí óëîæèë å¸ íà êðîâàòü è, ïðèñåâ íà êðîâàòè, ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé. Å¸ ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî øåè, è îí ñòðàñòíî ïðèëüíóë ê å¸ ãóáàì.   
  
Àìè íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñ íåé ïðîèñõîäèò. Ïîä âëàñòíûìè, íî íåîáû÷àéíî íåæíûìè ðóêàìè Çîéñàéòà å¸ òåëî ñëîâíî çàãîðàëîñü. Îíà ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ïîìîãàåò åìó ñíÿòü âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü ìóíäèðà.   
Âãëÿäåâøèñü â íåãî, Àìè óäèâèëàñü ïðîèçîøåäøèì ïåðåìåíàì. Åãî ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè äî öâåòà òåìíîãî ìàëàõèòà è ïðÿìî-òàêè ãîðåëè íà ïîáëåäíåâøåì ëèöå. Íåóæåëè ýòî îíà âûçûâàåò â íåì òàêîé âîðîõ ýìîöèé, óñïåëà èçóìèòüñÿ Àìè. Îí ïðèïàë ãóáàìè ê âïàäèíêå íà å¸ øå¸, ñëîâíî ñîçäàííîé äëÿ åãî ïîöåëóåâ. Åãî ðóêè óâåðåííî ðàññòåãèâàëè ïóãîâè÷êè íà å¸ õàëàòå.   
Âíåçàïíî â ãîëîâå Àìè ïðîìåëüêíóëà îäíà ìûñëü. Íàñòîëüêî íåïðèÿòíàÿ è îáèäíàÿ äëÿ íå¸, ÷òî åé çàõîòåëîñü çàïëàêàòü. Îíà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åãî îáúÿòèé è ñåëà íà êðîâàòè, ïîäîãíóâ ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè, ïðèíÿâ ñàìûé íåïðèñòóïíûé âèä, êàêîé òîëüêî âîçìîæíî. Çîéñàéò ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸. Îò åãî âçãëÿäà Àìè ñíîâà çàõîòåëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ, íàïëåâàâ íà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ñîáëàçíåíèå ñåéëîð-ñåíøè — îòëè÷íûé ïîâîä äëÿ øóòîê â Òåìíîì Êîðîëåâñòâå.   
—Òû ìíå íå âåðèøü.—ëåäÿíûì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñ Çîéñàéò. Âûðàæåíèå å¸ ëèöà ãîâîðèëî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ.   
—Òû ÷åðåñ÷óð òîðîïèøüñÿ!—ñàìà òîãî íå çàìå÷àÿ, Àìè íà÷àëà îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ.—ß çíàþ òåáÿ âñåãî âòîðîé äåíü!   
—Òåáå íåïðèÿòíû ìîè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ?—âêðàä÷èâî ñïðîñèë îí, çàêëàäûâàÿ óïàâøèé íà å¸ ëîá ñèíèé ëîêîí çà ìàëåíüêîå óøêî, è ñëîâíî íåâçíà÷àé ïîãëàäèë å¸ øåþ. Àìè íå íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû îòñòðàíèòüñÿ, è â ãëàçàõ Çîéñàéòà ïðîìåëüêíóë òîðæåñòâóþùèé îãîíåê.—×òî òåáå ìåøàåò ñäàòüñÿ… íà ìèëîñòü ïîáåäèòåëÿ?—íåæíûì øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë îí. Îäèí òåìáð åãî ãîëîñà çàñòàâèë Àìè ïîêðàñíåòü ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. Íî âíåçàïíî ê íåé âåðíóëîñü óòðà÷åííîå (êàçàëîñü, íàâå÷íî) îëèìïèéñêîå ñïîêîéñòâèå âîèíà Ìóäðîñòè.   
—Äîêàæè, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó òåáå âåðèòü.—ïðåäëîæèëà îíà.   
—Êàê?   
—Íå òðåáóé îò ìåíÿ áîëüøåãî.—îíà íåóâåðåííî ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî îãðîìíûå ãëàçà, íàïîìíèâøèå åìó øòîðìîâîå ìîðå. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé áåççàùèòíîé è õðóïêîé, ÷òî åìó çàõîòåëîñü óêðûòü å¸ îò âñåõ áåä çà ñâîåé ñïèíîé, íî îí îãðàíè÷èëñÿ òåì, ÷òî îáíÿë å¸, ëàñêîâî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ïîðàçèòåëüíî êðàñèâûì ñèíèì âîëîñàì è ïðîèçíåñ:   
—Äàþ ñëîâî ëîðäà.   
Çîéñàéò ñ âíåçàïíîé ÿñíîñòüþ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà ïðåæäå òàê îñòðî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì, êàê ñåé÷àñ — ëèøåííûé áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ñâîåé ñèëû, ïðåäàííûé ñîáðàòîì, ñïàñåííûé âðàãîì, âäàëåêå îò ñâîåãî çàìêà, äàâ àáñîëþòíî áðåäîâóþ êëÿòâó òîé, êîòîðóþ åäâà íå óáèë ïàðó äíåé íàçàä.   
Îí íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë ñòðåìëåíèÿ çàùèùàòü êîãî-òî. Äàæå Êóíñàéòà, êîòîðûé äî âñòðå÷è ñ Àìè áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ÷òî-ëèáî çíà÷àùèì ñóùåñòâîì â åãî æèçíè. Çàùèùàòü Êóíñàéòà — ýòî ïîõîäèëî íà áðåä. Íî Àìè…   
Åìó õîòåëîñü äàðèòü åé öâåòû è óãîùàòü å¸ ìîðîæåíûì (êàêîå äèêîå æåëàíèå!), ÷òîáû îíà óëûáàëàñü åìó. Åìó õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îíà âñå âðåìÿ áûëà ðÿäîì, ÷òîáû îí ìîã çàáîòèòüñÿ î íåé. Åìó õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îíà ïîëíîñòüþ è áåçðàçäåëüíî ïðèíàäëåæàëà åìó, íî â òîæå âðåìÿ îí íå õîòåë íè ê ÷åìó ïðèíóæäàòü å¸. Å¸ áîëü ñòàëà åãî áîëüþ.   
È îí, äåìîí, íà÷èíàë ëþáèòü å¸.   


_7 Òèõèé âå÷åð _

  
  
Âå÷åð îíè ïðîâåëè, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü íè î òîì, ÷òî áûëî ñåãîäíÿ, íè î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò çàâòðà. Âìåñòå äîïèëè ÷àé, îáñóæäàÿ ðàçëè÷íûå ïóñòÿêè, çàòåì ñåëè ó òåëåâèçîðà. Çîéñàéò îò äóøè ïîñìåÿëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåâ âûñòóïëåíèå Íåôðèòà íà òåìó î ïðîïàâøåì ðîäñòâåííèêå.   
—Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî òû àáñîëþòíî íå çîë íà íåãî çà òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë óáèòü òåáÿ!—óäèâëåííî âîñêëèêíóëà Àìè. Îíà íà ìèíóòêó îòîðâàëàñü îò êíèæêè, êîòîðóþ ÷èòàëà, è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.   
—À ÷òî òóò òàêîãî? Ó íåãî åñòü âñå îñíîâàíèÿ íà ìåíÿ çëèòüñÿ. Ýòî ÿ èäèîò, ÷òî òàê ïîäñòàâèëñÿ. Êóíñàéò ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ïîîñòîðîæíåå.   
—×òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü, êîãäà âåðíåøüñÿ äîìîé? Ðàññêàæåøü, ÷òî îí íàïàë íà òåáÿ?   
—Íåò.—Çîéñàéò çàñìåÿëñÿ, ïðåäâêóøàÿ, êàêîå îí ïîëó÷èò óäîâîëüñòâèå, øàíòàæèðóÿ Íåôðèòà.—Äóìàþ, ìû ñ íèì ñìîæåì äîãîâîðèòüñÿ.   
Àìè ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ÷òåíèå. Çîéñàéò ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòü ñâîé âçãëÿä íà òåëåâèçîðå, íî êîãäà ðÿäîì áûëà Àìè, íè îäíà ïåðåäà÷à íå ìîãëà åãî çàèíòåðåñîâàòü. Îíà ñèäåëà ê íåìó ñïèíîé, è îí ïîäóìàë, à ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò, åñëè îí îòêèíåò øàïêó âîëîñ ñ å¸ çàòûëêà è êîñíåòñÿ ãóáàìè å¸ øåè, ãäå å¸ êîæà òàêàÿ íåæíàÿ, ÷òî äàæå îò ïðîñòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ îñòàåòñÿ ñëåä. Ýòî òàêîå áëàæåíñòâî — öåëîâàòü å¸, è ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê îíà òðåïåùåò îò åãî ëàñê…   
—Çîéñàéò, íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê!   
—Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ. ß äàë ñëîâî è ñäåðæó åãî.—ñóõîâàòî îòîçâàëñÿ îí. ×åðò åãî äåðíóë äàòü ýòî îáåùàíèå!   
—ß çíàþ, íî äåëî íå â òåáå!—Àìè ñìÿòåííî îòâåðíóëàñü, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñêàçàëà.—Ó òåáÿ çàâòðà ìíîãî äåë.   
—Î äà, äåë ìàññà!—Çîéñàéò ïîääåðæàë å¸ æåëàíèå ñìåíèòü òåìó.—À êàêèå ïëàíû ó òåáÿ íà çàâòðà?   
—Çàâòðà ïîíåäåëüíèê, íàäî èäòè â êîëëåäæ. Ïîòîì äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ…   
—Ïî ãåíåòèêå?—ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Çîéñàéò, ãëÿäÿ íà êíèæêó â å¸ ðóêàõ.   
—Íåò, ïî îñíîâàì ìàòåìàòè÷åñêîãî àíàëèçà. Ïî ãåíåòèêå òîëüêî ïîñëåçàâòðà, ïîñëå ëåêöèé ïî ìåõàíèêå.   
—Âèæó, ó òåáÿ î÷åíü íàñûùåííàÿ æèçíü!—âçäîõíóë îí, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ìîãëî áû çàòÿíóòü åãî íà êàêèå-òî äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óðîêè.—Êñòàòè, à ãäå òû ëÿæåøü?   
—Ïîñïëþ â êðåñëå. Îíî òàêîå áîëüøîå, ÷òî áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà äèâàí.   
—Ýòî íèêóäà íå ãîäèòñÿ! ß ñàì ëÿãó íà êðåñëå.   
—Íåò, òåáå åùå íàäî íàáðàòüñÿ ñèë.   
—ß çäîðîâ!   
—Íå ñîâñåì.   
—Èëè òû ëîæèøüñÿ â êðîâàòü, èëè ÿ ñïëþ íà ïîëó.   
—Çîé!   
—Èëè ìû ìîæåì îáà ëå÷ü â êðîâàòü.   
—×òî?   
—ß äóìàþ, ýòî áóäåò íàèëó÷øèì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì òîãî, ÷òî ìíå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü.—ñ ëåãêèì åõèäñòâîì äîáàâèë îí, îòëè÷íî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî òåïåðü îíà âûíóæäåíà áóäåò ñîãëàñèòüñÿ.—Ñîãëàñíà?   
—Íó… äà.   
—Òîãäà èäåì.—Çîéñàéò íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé è ïîäõâàòèë å¸ íà ðóêè.—Ïîðà è òåáå ó÷èòüñÿ äîâåðÿòü ìíå.   


_8 Äîâåðèå _

  
  
Àìè æàëîáíî çàïëàêàëà âî ñíå, è Çîéñàéò òóò æå ïðîñíóëñÿ. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è êîñíóëñÿ å¸ ïëå÷à, íî îíà ðåçêî äåðíóëàñü, íå ïðîñûïàÿñü.   
—Äåâî÷êè, ÿ äîëæíà áûëà áûòü âìåñòå ñ âàìè!—å¸ ãîëîñ áûë îò÷àÿííûì.—ß ïðåäàëà âàñ!   
—Àìè, ïðîñíèñü!—Çîéñàéò ñ ñèëîé âñòðÿõíóë å¸. Îíà íåïîíèìàþùå îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ñíîâà ðàñïëàêàëàñü.   
—Ïî÷åìó òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî ïðåäàëà èõ?—ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë îí.—×òî ñëó÷èëîñü â òîò äåíü?   
—ß ïîøëà çà ïîêóïêàìè, à ïåðåäàò÷èê çàáûëà äîìà. Ïîòîì ïîøëà ïðîâîæàòü Ðèî íà âîêçàë, à êîãäà âåðíóëàñü äîìîé, ìíå ïîçâîíèëè èç áîëüíèöû. Ñåéëîð Ìóí, ñåéëîð Ìàðñ, ñåéëîð Þïèòåð, ñåéëîð Âåíåðà, Òàêñåäî Ìàñê ñðàæàëèñü áåç ìåíÿ è ïðîèãðàëè.—â ðîâíîì ãîëîñå Àìè áûëà áîëü. Çîéñàéò ïîäàâèë â ñåáå æåëàíèå ñïðîñèòü, êòî òàêîé Ðèî, è ìîë÷à ñëóøàë å¸.—ß íå ìîãó ñåáÿ ïðîñòèòü.   
—Ïîýòîìó òû ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü æèòü äàëüøå?—îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë îí.   
—Äà…   
—Ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ.—îí íåæíî âûòåð ñëåçû ñ å¸ ëèöà.—Ìû â÷åòâåðîì ðàçðàáîòàëè ïëàí, êàê èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âàñ âñåõ. Ëîâóøêà áûëà ðàñïàõíóòà è ñåéëîð-ñåíøè â íå¸ ïîïàëèñü. Íî äåëî â òîì, ÷òî íå èìåëî ñìûñëà çàêðûâàòü ìûøåëîâêó, ïîêà íå ïðèäóò âñå ñåéëîðû. Ìû æäàëè, íî òåáÿ âñå íå áûëî. Ïîýòîìó íîâûé ïëàí ïðèøëîñü ðàçðàáàòûâàòü íà ìåñòå. Îí áûë íå òàê õîðîø, êàê òîò, ïîýòîìó ñåíøè âñå-òàêè âûæèëè. Àìè, åñëè áû òû ïðèøëà, íèêîãî áû èç âàñ íå áûëî â æèâûõ, ïîâåðü ìíå. Òû íå âèíîâàòà.   
Íåóæåëè îí êîãäà-òî õîòåë óáèòü å¸? Ïðîñòî íå âåðèòñÿ.   
Çîéñàéò ñëóøàë, êàê ïîñòåïåííî äûõàíèå Àìè ñòàíîâèòñÿ áîëåå ìåðíûì, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, îíà íå óñíóëà, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåìó. À îí íå ìîã çàñíóòü, êàê íå ïûòàëñÿ. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí âñïîìèíàë, êàê îíè ñåãîäíÿ ëåæàëè íà ýòîé êðîâàòè, íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. ×òî ñìûñëà òàèòü, îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà ïðèíàäëåæàëà åìó è äóøîé, è òåëîì. Îí íå âèíîâàò, ÷òî îíà òàê ïðåêðàñíà.   
Îí òèõî âñòàë è ïîøåë â òó êîìíàòó, ãäå îíè ñåãîäíÿ ñìîòðåëè òåëåâèçîð, è ñåë â êðåñëî. Ñïàòü íå õîòåëîñü àáñîëþòíî. Çîéñàéò âûãëÿíóë â îêíî, à êîãäà îáåðíóëñÿ, ïîçàäè íåãî ñòîÿëà Àìè. Ñòðóÿùèéñÿ ëóííûé ñâåò äåëàë å¸ ôèãóðó åùå áîëåå ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé. Îíà øàãíóëà ê íåìó è áåç âñÿêèõ ñëîâ ïîöåëîâàëà. Çîéñàéò â äîëãó íå îñòàëñÿ.   
—Èçâèíè, ÷òî ñîìíåâàëàñü â òåáå, Çîé.—âèíîâàòî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.—ß ïðîñòî óæàñíî èñïóãàëàñü ñâîèõ æåëàíèé, è íà÷àëà èñêàòü ëîãè÷åñêèå îáîñíîâàíèÿ ñâîåìó ñòðàõó. ß íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó, íî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ äîâåðÿþ òåáå. À åñëè ÿ îøèáàþñü… ÷òî æ, ÿ ãîòîâà áóäó çàïëàòèòü çà ñâîþ îøèáêó.   
—È òû áîëüøå íå áîèøüñÿ?   
—Íåìíîãî.—ïðèçíàëà îíà.—Íî ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû ñìîæåøü èçëå÷èòü ìåíÿ.   
Àìè íå óñïåëà îïîìíèòüñÿ, êàê îêàçàëàñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ. Çîéñàéò ïîäíÿë å¸ ëèöî ê ñåáå, ìåäëåííî ïðîâåë ïî å¸ ùåêå.   
—Áîëüøå òû îò ìåíÿ íå óáåæèøü, ìîÿ Àìè.—ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïðåæäå ÷åì âïèòüñÿ ïîöåëóåì â å¸ ãóáû.   


_9 Ðàññòàâàíèå _

  
  
Çàçâîíèë áóäèëüíèê. Àìè ìåòêèì óäàðîì îòêëþ÷èëà åãî è ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèëà ãëàçà. Âî âñåì òåëå îùóùàëàñü ñëàäêàÿ èñòîìà. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî áûëî ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, è çàëèëàñü ðóìÿíöåì.   
  
_…Íî÷íóøêà ñ òèõèì øåëåñòîì ïàäàåò ó å¸ íîã. Çîéñàéò ñìîòðèò íà íå¸ òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî ó íå¸ ïîäãèáàþòñÿ êîëåíè. Íî îí íå äàåò åé óïàñòü, ìÿãêî ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ê ñåáå. Öåëóÿñü, îíè îïóñêàþòñÿ íà êîâåð… _  
  
_…Åãî ðóêè â áåççàñòåí÷èâîé ëàñêå ñêîëüçÿò ïî å¸ îáíàæåííîìó òåëó, çàòåì îí ïîâòîðÿåò èõ ïóòü ãóáàìè… _  
  
_…Îíà âñêðèêèâàåò, íî îí çàãëóøàåò å¸ âñêðèê ïîöåëóåì. Áîëü ïðîõîäèò è îñòàåòñÿ íàñëàæäåíèå, òàêîå ñèëüíîå, ÷òî, êàæåòñÿ, ìîæíî óìåðåòü. Â åãî ðóêàõ îíà óìèðàåò è âîçðîæäàåòñÿ, êàê ôåíèêñ… _  
  
Àìè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñïÿùåãî Çîéñàéòà. Îí ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàëñÿ âî ñíå, ðûæàÿ ïðÿäü âîëîñ ïàäàëà íà ëèöî, ïðèäàâàÿ åìó áîëåå ìàëü÷èøåñêîå âûðàæåíèå. Ñóùèé àíãåë… ïðàâäà, òàêàÿ æå óëûáêà ó íåãî áûëà, êîãäà îí ïîñûëàë â íå¸ îäíó àòàêó çà äðóãîé. Íåëüçÿ åìó âåðèòü, íî Àìè íè î ÷åì íå æàëåëà. Ïîñëå ýòîé íî÷è îíà ñòàëà íåìíîãî äðóãîé. Áîëåå óâåðåííîé â ñåáå, ÷òî ëè…   
Îíà òèõî âñòàëà, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàçáóäèòü åãî, äîñòàëà èç øêàôà îäåæäó è ïîøëà â äóø. Óìûëàñü, îäåëàñü, ðàñ÷åñàëàñü. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÷àñû, ëèøü âèíîâàòî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè: èäòè â êîëëåäæ îíà ñåãîäíÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Èç ñóìî÷êè äîñòàëà êëþ÷ îò êâàðòèðû Ìàêî è óæå ïðèãîòîâèëàñü óéòè, êàê âäðóã îñòàíîâèëàñü. Íåïðàâèëüíî áûëî óõîäèòü òàê. Îíà âûðâàëà ëèñòîê èç çàïèñíîé êíèæêè è òîðîïëèâî íà÷àëà ïèñàòü. Ïðèêðåïèâ çàïèñêó íà âèäíîì ìåñòå, îíà áûñòðî ïîäõâàòèëà ñóìî÷êó è âûñêî÷èëà çà äâåðè.   
  
Åùå íå ïðîñûïàÿñü, Çîéñàéò ïîíÿë, ÷òî Àìè â êâàðòèðå íåò, è âñòàâàòü ñðàçó æå ðàñõîòåëîñü. Íî åìó áûëî óæå ïîðà, åãî è òàê çàæäàëèñü äîìà… â Òåìíîì Êîðîëåâñòâå. Íàäî áûëî åùå îáäóìàòü, ÷òî ñîâðàòü Áåðèëë, Íåôðèòó è Êóíñàéòó.   
Êóíñàéò-ñàìà… Îí ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ëãàë åìó. Ñòàðøèé Ëîðä áûë åìó íàñòàâíèêîì è äðóãîì. Íî äàæå Êóíñàéò íå äîëæåí íè÷åãî çíàòü îá Àìè. Ñëèøêîì óæ îí ïðåäàí êîðîëåâå Áåðèëë, à Çîéñàéò ñëèøêîì äîëãî ïðîæèë â êîðîëåâñòâå, ÷òîáû íå çíàòü, êàê èõ êîðîëåâà ïîñòóïàåò ñ îòñòóïíèêàìè.   
Åãî ñáîðû áûëè íåäîëãèìè. Îí ãëÿíóë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, îïðàâèë ìóíäèð. Õîëîäíûé áëåñê çåëåíûõ ãëàç, ãóñòûå çîëîòèñòî-ðûæèå âîëîñû, ñîáðàííûå â õâîñò, îïàñíàÿ ñèëà, ñêðûòàÿ çà ÷åêàííî-êðàñèâûì ëèöîì. «À òû çàïèñàëñÿ â Òåìíîå Êîðîëåâñòâî?»—ìðà÷íî ñûðîíèçèðîâàë îí, âñïîìèíàÿ ñþæåò ïîëóçàáûòîé ïðîïàãàíäèñòêîé êàðòèíû.   
Íà äâåðè âèñåëà çàïèñêà. Çîéñàéò âçÿë â ðóêè áåëûé ëèñòîê è ïðî÷èòàë:   
_«Çîé, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÿ íå óáåãàþ. ß íå óìåþ ïðîùàòüñÿ, íî åñëè òåáå âíåçàïíî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ìîÿ ïîìîùü, òû çíàåøü, ãäå ìåíÿ íàéòè. Áóäü îñòîðîæíåå, ëàäíî?» _  
Ïîäïèñè íå áûëî, íî ó Çîéñàéòà íå âîçíèêëî íè òåíè ñîìíåíèé ïî ïîâîäó àâòîðà.   
—Òû èìåííî óáåãàåøü, Àìè.—íåâåñåëî ïðîìîëâèë îí, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà êðîâàòü. Îí âçÿë â ðóêè å¸ ïîäóøêó è âäðóã çàðûëñÿ â íå¸ ëèöîì, âäûõàÿ ñëàáûé àðîìàò, îñòàâøèéñÿ îò õîçÿéêè.   


Ozma 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


	2. Íîâûå âñòðå÷è

**"Âîïðîñ Âûáîðà"**  
**×àñòü 2.**

  
  


_10 Âåëèêàÿ ×åòâåðêà _

  
  
—Çîéñàéò, òû â ïîðÿäêå?—ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Êóíñàéò, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î.—Òû âûãëÿäèøü íå î÷åíü çäîðîâûì.   
—Íî âñå-òàêè ëó÷øå, ÷åì õîòåëîñü áû íåêîòîðûì!—ñ áåñøàáàøíûì ñìåøêîì îòîçâàëñÿ òîò, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä íà Íåôðèòà. Òîò ëèøü ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè è ñìåðèë Çîÿ áðåçãëèâûì âçãëÿäîì.   
—Øóòêè øóòêàìè,—õîëîäíîâàòî ïðîèçíåñ Äæåäàéò,— íî èç-çà òâîåãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà, Íåôðèò, ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè îñòàëàñü æèâà. Åñëè óñïåõ âñêðóæèë òåáå ãîëîâó, òî íàïîìíþ: âñå ñåéëîð-ñåíøè æèâû, à Ìåðêóðè ïî-ïðåæíåìó íàâîäèò «ïîðÿäîê» íà óëèöàõ Òîêèî. Åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèìè â îäèíî÷êó, òî ïðèñòóïàé.   
—Ñ Ìåðêóðè ñïðàâèòñÿ ëþáîé èç íàñ.—ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Íåôðèò, íå çàìåäëÿÿ øàãà. Ãåíåðàëû øëè èç òðîííîãî çàëà, ãäå Çîéñàéò ðàññêàçûâàë êîðîëåâå ñâîþ âåðñèþ ïðîèçîøåäøåãî ñ íèì. Äóìàþ, íå ñòîèò è ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòà âåðñèÿ çàìåòíî îòëè÷àëàñü îò ðåàëüíîé. Âïðî÷åì, òî, ÷òî îí ïîâåäàë ëîðäàì, òîæå áûëî äàëåêî îò èñòèíû.   
—Êîðî÷å, Íåôðèò: åùå îäíà òàêàÿ ñàìîâîëüíàÿ àêöèÿ—ñõëîïî÷åøü.—âåñêî ïîäûòîæèë Êóíñàéò.—Ïðè÷åì íå îò ìåíÿ, à îò êîðîëåâû. Ó íàñ çäåñü êðóãîâîé ïîðóêè íåò, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç òåáÿ ïîêðûâàòü íå áóäó. Ìíå íåîõîòà, ÷òîáû íàñ ïåðåóáèâàëè ïîîäèíî÷êå.   
—Ïåðåáüåì ñåéëîðîâ — ãðûçèòåñü íà çäîðîâüå.—äîáàâèë Äæåäàéò.—À ñåé÷àñ åñòü äåëà ïîâàæíåå. ßñíî?   
—À ïðè÷åì òóò ÿ?—Çîéñàéò øèðîêî îòêðûë çåëåíûå ãëàçà, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ âñåìó ìèðó íàèâíîñòü è ëåãêóþ îáèäó.—ß æå íè÷åãî íå äåëàë!   
—Âå-ëè-êî-ëåï-íî!—ñêâîçü çóáû ïðîèçíåñ ëîðä Èëëþçèé.—Ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî!   
—Ñïàñèáî.—ëåãêî êèâíóë Íåôðèò.—Êóëüòóðíàÿ ïðîãðàììà íà ñåãîäíÿ âûïîëíåíà?   
—Âûïîëíåíà.—ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðóÿ èðîíèþ Íåôðèòà, îòîçâàëñÿ ñòàðøèé ëîðä.—Çàâòðà òû èäåøü çà ýíåðãèåé   
—Óâèäèøü Ìåðêóðè — ïåðåäàøü ïðèâåò. Âåäü íà áîëüøåå òû íå ñïîñîáåí.—ÿäîâèòî áðîñèë Äæåäàéò Íåôðèòó.   
Íåôðèò îòâåòèë êîðîòêî è åìêî, íî ëîðä Èëëþçèé óæå òåëåïîðòèðîâàëñÿ ê ñâîåìó çàìêó.   
—Íå ñòîèò íåäîîöåíèâàòü Ìåðêóðè.—áåññòðàñòíî íàïîìíèë Êóíñàéò.—Îíà íå òàêàÿ óæå áåçîáèäíàÿ, êàê òû äóìàåøü. Ìîæåò, å¸ îðóæèå íå òàêîå ñèëüíîå, êàê ó ñåéëîð Ìóí, íî äåéñòâóåò îíà î÷åíü ïðîäóìàííî.   
—Íó-íó.—áðîñèë Íåôðèò, ÿâíî íå óáåæäåííûé åãî ñëîâàìè.—Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå òàê óæ è ïðîäóìàííî. Çà÷åì îíà ñïàñëà Çîéñàéòà?   
—×òî òû èìååøü ââèäó?—âíóòðè Çîéñàéò áûë íàïðÿæåí, êàê òåòèâà ëóêà, íî âíåøíå áûë ñïîêîéíî-ðàññëàáëåííûì è ñëåãêà óäèâëåííûì, êàê ÷åëîâåê, íå ïîíèìàþùèé, î ÷åì ðå÷ü.   
—Â òîò ìèã, êîãäà íàïóñòèëà ñâîé êëÿòûé òóìàí, ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ äîáèòü òåáÿ. Ëþáîïûòíî, ïî÷åìó îíà ñî÷ëà íóæíûì âìåøàòüñÿ?—ñâåòñêèì òîíîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Íåôðèò, íå ñâîäÿ ñ Çîÿ ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà.   
—À òû, ÷àñîì, íå çàáûë, ÷òî ñîîáùèë ìíå, äà è åé òîæå, ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ «îòîìñòèòü» çà ìåíÿ? Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî å¸ ñèëüíî îáðàäîâàòü.   
—Ïîñëå ìîåé àòàêè òû äàæå ïîäíÿòüñÿ íå ìîã. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê æå òåáå óäàëîñü âûáðàòüñÿ, è òàê áûñòðî? À ìîæåò, òåáå ïîìîãëè?   
—Âîò òåáå óðîê íà áóäóùåå — íèêîãäà íå ïåðåîöåíèâàé ñâîå îðóæèå!—ÿäîâèòî ðàññìåÿëñÿ Çîéñàéò, èãíîðèðóÿ íàìåê, ñêðûòûé â åãî ñëîâàõ.—Íî â îäíîì òû ïðàâ — åñëè áû ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè íå âìåøàëàñü, òû áû ñìîã äîáèòü ìåíÿ. Òåïåðü ÿ áóäó íàñòîðîæå. Ïðåçåíòóé åé îò ìåíÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü.   
—Ïîõîðîííûé âåíîê — ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî íàäî áóäåò åé ïîñëå âñòðå÷è ñî ìíîé.—õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ Íåôðèò.—Äî âñòðå÷è, ðåáÿòà.   
  
—Äàâàé-êà ÿ òåëåïîðòèðóþ òåáÿ â òâîé çàìîê.—ïðåäëîæèë Êóíñàéò. Çîéñàéò îùóùàë íà ñåáå âçãëÿä ïðîõëàäíûõ ãëàç, ýôôåêò îò êîòîðûõ áûë ñðàâíèì ñ ðåíòãåíîâñêèì ëó÷îì.—Îòäîõíè. Áåðèëë íå äàñò òåáå îòïóñê, à òû åùå ñëàáîâàò.   
—Ñïàñèáî.—âÿëî ïîáëàãîäàðèë îí, êîãäà îíè îêàçàëèñü â åãî ïîêîÿõ.—Êóíñàéò, èçâèíè, òû íå ìîã áû îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îäíîãî?   
—Êîíå÷íî.—ëîðä íå èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå, íî â åãî ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëî ëåãêîå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Îí çíàë Çîéñàéòà õîðîøî, è ïðîèçîøåäøèå â íåì ïåðåìåíû íàñòîðàæèâàëè.   
Çîéñàéò, íå ðàçäåâàÿñü, ðóõíóë íà êðîâàòü è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Âîò è çàêîí÷åí âòîðîé äåíü ïîñëå åãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ äîìîé. Îí íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî åãî æèçíü ìîæåò ñòàòü òàêîé áåññìûñëåííîé. Åãî íè÷åãî íå èíòåðåñîâàëî. Îí ìåõàíè÷åñêè âûïîëíÿë ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè, äîâîäèë Íåôðèòà, âðàë êîðîëåâå. À îñòàâàÿñü îäèí, ñòàðàëñÿ íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü è ïîáûñòðåå óñíóòü. Íî ñåãîäíÿ îí âïåðâûå îñîçíàë, ÷òî åñëè îí áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü ïðÿòàòü ãîëîâó â ïåñîê, òî îí áîëüøå íèêîãäà å¸ íå óâèäèò.   
«ß ìå÷òàþ óâèäåòü å¸.—òèõî ïðèçíàë ñåáå îí.—Ïðîñòî óâèäåòü, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. ß ñêó÷àþ ïî íåé.»   
Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îí âñïîìèíàë ìàíÿùóþ ñèíåâó å¸ ãëàç, ìÿãêèå, êàê êðûëüÿ ãîëóáêè âîëîñû, îò êîòîðûõ ïàõëî òàê íåæíî, ÷òî ó íåãî êðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, ñëàäêóþ ïîäàòëèâîñòü å¸ ãóá, òåïëî èçÿùíîãî òåëà, ïðèæèìàþùåãîñÿ ê åãî… Îí ïîìíèë êàæäûé èçãèá ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé ôèãóðû, êàæäóþ ÷åðòó å¸ âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî ëèöà… Çîéñàéò ìûñëåííî ëàñêàë å¸, âîçâðàùàÿñü ìûñëÿìè ê òîé íî÷è. Êàê åé, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî íåëåãêî ðåøèòüñÿ ïðèäòè ê íåìó! Çîéñàéò òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ íà÷àë ýòî ïîíèìàòü. Õîòÿ… äàæå åñëè áû îí è ïîíÿë ýòî ðàíüøå, ýòî áû íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëî. Îí ñõîäèë ñ óìà îò æåëàíèÿ îáëàäàòü åþ… âïðî÷åì, ïî÷åìó «ñõîäèë»? Îí è ñåé÷àñ ñõîäèò…   
Ïðè÷åì îò æåëàíèÿ îáëàäàòü íå òîëüêî ôèçè÷åñêè.   
Îí ñòàë äëÿ íå¸ ïåðâûì, ïåðâûì, êîìó îíà ïîçâîëèëà ïîçíàòü ñåáÿ, è ìûñëü îá ýòîì áóäîðàæèëà åãî åùå áîëüøå. Îíà ñïàñëà åãî æèçíü è âçàìåí çàáðàëà ñåáå åãî äóøó… åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ó íåãî îíà âîîáùå áûëà. Àáñîëþòíî ÷åñòíûé îáìåí. Îí ñíîâà âèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé, êàê îíà êîðìèëà åãî ñ ëîæå÷êè, ëåãêóþ òðåâîãó â îáðàùåííîì íà íåãî âçãëÿäå, êîãäà îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî îí íå âèäèò, å¸ ëèöî â îðåîëå áåëûõ ëèëèé. Îí ïîìíèë, êàê íåñ å¸, óñíóâøóþ â åãî îáúÿòüÿõ, íàçàä â ïîñòåëü, êàê ëåæàë ðÿäîì, ïðîñòî ëþáóÿñü åþ, è êàê ïðîñíóëñÿ… îäèí.   
«Òàê äàëüøå ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ íå ìîæåò!»—Çîéñàéò ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëñÿ.   


_11 Ïèñüìî _

  
  
Àìè âîçâðàùàëàñü äîìîé ñ êîëëåäæà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåîáû÷àéíî óñòàëîé. Îíà òîñêîâàëà ïî äåâî÷êàì, ïî Ìàìîðó, ïî Ëóíå ñ Àðòåìèñîì… íî áîëüøå âñåãî — ïî Çîéñàéòó. Óìîì îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî, äàæå åñëè îí è íå ëãàë åé, áóäóùåãî ó íèõ íåò. Íî ñåðäöå þíîé øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè íå ïîäâëàñòíî õîëîäíîé ñèëå ðàçóìà, è Àìè â ýòîì âîïðîñå èñêëþ÷åíèåì íå áûëà. Äåíü çà äíåì îíà âäàëáëèâàëà â ñåáÿ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà åãî íå óâèäèò. Íî íàäåæäà óïîðíî íå óìèðàëà.   
Îíà îòêðûëà ïî÷òîâûé ÿùèê è íåìíîãî óäèâèëàñü, äîñòàâ ïèñüìî. Å¸ ìàìà òîëüêî â÷åðà çâîíèëà ñ ìåäèöèíñêîãî ñèìïîçèóìà, ñïðîñèëà, êàê èäóò äåëà. Àìè ìó÷èòåëüíî ïîêðàñíåëà. Àõ, ìàìà, ìàìà, åñëè áû òû òîëüêî çíàëà, äóìàëà îíà, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ íåþ. Íî å¸ ìàìà áåñêîíå÷íî äîâåðÿëà ñâîåé óìíè÷êå-äî÷êå è íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèëà…   
À îòåö íèêîãäà íå ïèñàë åé ïèñåì. Îí ïðèñûëàë åé êàðòèíû, íàðèñîâàííûå èì ñàìèì, è Àìè î÷åíü áåðåãëà èõ. Ìîæåò, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
Ïî÷åðê íà êîíâåðòå áûë åé íåçíàêîì. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü áûñòðåå. Àìè òîðîïëèâî âîøëà â êâàðòèðó è, íå ðàçóâàÿñü, ñåëà çà ñòîë, äåðæà ïåðåä ñîáîé êîíâåðò.   
Òåêñò ïèñüìà áûë ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî îôèöèàëåí è, êàê ñëåäñòâèå, ñóõîâàò: 

_«Àìè-ñàí! _

_Ïèøåò Âàì òîò, êîãî Âû ìèëîñåðäíî ïðèþòèëè ó ñåáÿ äîìà ïàðó äíåé íàçàä. Òåïåðü, êîãäà ìîå çäîðîâüå ïîïðàâèëîñü â ïîëíîé ìåðå, ÿ áû õîòåë óâèäåòü Âàñ, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü â ïîëíîé ìåðå îòáëàãîäàðèòü Âàñ. Åñëè Âû ñ÷èòàåòå âîçìîæíûì äîçâîëèòü ìíå ýòó âîëüíîñòü, òî ÿ áóäó æäàòü Âàñ â ïîëíî÷ü â ãîðîäñêîì ïàðêå âîçëå íîâûõ àòòðàêöèîíîâ. ß âïîëíå ïîéìó, åñëè Âû íå ñî÷òåòå íóæíûì ïðèäòè.» _

  
Âìåñòå ïîäïèñè êðàñîâàëàñü ðàçìàøèñòàÿ áóêâà Z. Àìè ïðèæàëà ïèñüìî ê ãðóäè è ðàñìåÿëàñü îò ïåðåïîëíÿâøèõ å¸ ýìîöèé. Îí òîæå ñêó÷àåò áåç íå¸! Çíà÷èò, îíà íå îøèáàëàñü îòíîñèòåëüíî íåãî! Àìè ïóñòèëàñü â ïëÿñ ïî êóõíå â îáíèìêó ñ ïèñüìîì, èãíîðèðóÿ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ ðàññóäêà, ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèé î òîì, ÷òî ýòî âïîëíå ìîæåò áûòü ëîâóøêà.   
—Ìíå âñå ðàâíî.—êðèêíóëà îíà ñâîåìó îòðàæåíèþ. Êðèêíóëà — è âíåçàïíî âñå âåñåëüå å¸ èñ÷åçëî. Íè ñëåäà íå îñòàëîñü îò òîé äåâóøêè, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî òàê ëåãêîìûñëåííî ðàäîâàëàñü ïèñüìó îò âîçëþáëåííîãî. Ëèöî çàòÿíóëà ñìåðòåëüíàÿ áëåäíîñòü, ñòàëè ðåç÷å êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè, à â ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ ñíîâà ïîÿâèëàñü óñòàëîñòü, êîòîðàÿ íåäàâíî òàê èñïóãàëà Çîéñàéòà.   
—Òû æå çíàåøü…—òèõî ïðîìîëâèëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåìó îòðàæåíèþ. Å¸ ïðîòÿíóòàÿ ðóêà íàòîëêíóëàñü íà ëåä ñòåêëà.—Âñå ðàâíî ìíå óæå íåäîëãî…—îíà ïðåðâàëà ñâîé ìîíîëîã, ïîòîìó íàñòîé÷èâûì çâîíîì íàïîìíèë î ñåáå òåëåôîí.   


_12 Íî÷íîå ñâèäàíèå _

  
  
Â ïàðêå áûëî òåìíî è áåçëþäíî, è Àìè ñíîâà îõâàòèëè ñîìíåíèÿ. Ìîæåò, åé íå ñòîèëî ïðèõîäèòü? Çîé… êàêîé ñìûñë âèäåòü åãî, òîëüêî äåëàòü ñåáå áîëüíåå.   
Îíà óæå îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óéòè, íî âíåçàïíî ñçàäè êòî-òî íåæíî îáíÿë å¸ çà òàëèþ.   
—Âîò òåïåðü ÿ óæå íå äàì òåáå óéòè.—øåïíóë Çîéñàéò, òåñíî ïðèæèìàÿ å¸ ê ñåáå. Îí íåòîðîïëèâûì, ÷óâñòâåííûì äâèæåíèåì ïîòåðñÿ ùåêîé î å¸ ùåêó.—Ðàç òû ïðèøëà, òî òû ïîëíîñòüþ â ìîåé âëàñòè.   
—Íå áóäü òàê ñàìîóâåðåí!—âîçìóòèëàñü îíà, âïðî÷åì, íå äåëàÿ íè ìàëåéøèõ óñèëèé, ÷òîáû âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ, è òèõî âñêðèêíóëà îò áëàæåíñòâà, êîãäà îí íà÷àë öåëîâàòü å¸ øåþ. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê âîëíû íàñëàæäåíèÿ çàõâàòûâàþò âñå å¸ òåëî, ïîä÷èíÿÿ å¸ åìó.   
—ß íå ìîãó áåç òåáÿ.—îí çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â ïóøèñòûå ñèíèå âîëîñû.—Ñëûøèøü?   
Àìè ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, òåðÿÿ ãîëîâó îò ñëàäêîãî øåïîòà. Å¸ ðóêè ëåãëè åìó íà ãðóäü, è îíà ïåðâàÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ðåàêöèÿ Çîéñàéòà áûëà ìãíîâåííîé. Öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü, êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëà ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç êàñàëñÿ ýòèõ ãóá, íåæíûõ è ñâåæèõ, êàê ëåïåñòêè ðîçû, è òåïåðü îí õîòåë óòîëèòü ñâîþ æàæäó. Çà ýòèì ïîöåëóåì ïîñëåäîâàë äðóãîé, çà òåì — åùå îäèí… è òàê äàëåå.   
—Çîé.—Àìè â èçíåìîæäåíèè îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó î÷åíü óäà÷íî ïîäâåðíóâøåéñÿ ñêàìåéêè. Çîéñàéò ñåë ðÿäîì, âîâñå íå ñîáèðàÿñü äàâàòü åé âîçìîæíîñòü ñíîâà ñáåæàòü îò íåãî, è ïîäóìàë íåíàðîêîì, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ ïîõîæà íà ïðåêðàñíóþ õðèñòèàíñêóþ ìó÷åíèöó ñ äðåâíèõ öåðêîâíûõ êàðòèí. Òà æå ñèÿþùàÿ áëåäíîñòü ëèöà, ïîä÷åðêèâàåìàÿ ðàçìåòàâøèìèñÿ òåìíûìè ëîêîíàìè, ãëàçà íà ïîë-ëèöà, óñòàëîñòü — íå ôèçè÷åñêàÿ, äóøåâíàÿ. Êàê ïîñëå âñòðå÷è ñ äüÿâîëîì-èñêóñèòåëåì, ïîäóìàë îí åõèäíî, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ ñ ðîæêàìè è âîëîñàòûì õâîñòîì. Êàðòèíà áûëà ñòîëü ðåàëüíîé, ÷òî Çîéñàéò íåâîëüíî ïîòðîãàë ãîëîâó â ïîèñêàõ ïðîáèâàþùèõ ðîãîâ. Àìè ðàññìåÿëàñü:   
—Ïðîùå ïðîâåðèòü, íå ïðåâðàòèëèñü ëè íîãè â êîïûòà. Ïîïðîáóé ïîøåâåëèòü ïàëüöàìè!   
—×òî, ÿ òàê ñèëüíî ïîõîæ íà ÷åðòà?   
—Íåò âðîäå áû…—çàäóì÷èâî îòîçâàëàñü îíà.—Íî ýòîò âîïðîñ òðåáóåò âñåñòîðîííåãî ðàññìîòðåíèÿ…   
Àìè ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè è êîñíóëàñü åãî ëèöà, ïàëü÷èêàìè ïðîáåæàëà ïî òâåðäûì ñêóëàì, îáâåëà ëèíèþ ãóá, äîòðîíóëàñü äî âïàäèíêè íà ïîäáîðîäêå. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî äîëæíà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íî íå ìîãëà. Îíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî øåþ, îùóùàÿ, êàê ïîä å¸ ïàëüöàìè ïóëüñèðóåò æèëêà. Å¸ ðóêè âñòðåòèëèñü íà åãî çàòûëêå, îíà íå óäåðæàëàñü è çàïóñòèëà ïàëüöû â åãî øåâåëþðó. Çîëîòèñòî-ðûæèå ïðÿäè ïðèÿòíî ùåêîòàëè ëàäîíè. Îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà (âñïîìíèëà?) ñåáå, êàê å¸ ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî åãî îáíàæåííîìó òåëó è ñìóòèëàñü ñîáñòâåííîé ôàíòàçèè. Âñòðåòèâøèñü âíåçàïíî ñ åãî âåñüìà âûðàçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, Àìè ïîêðàñíåëà åùå áîëüøå è îòäåðíóëà ðóêè, ñëîâíî îáæåãøèñü.   
—Ïîçäíî, ñîëíûøêî. Íåëüçÿ áåçíàêàçàííî èãðàòü ñ îãíåì.—ïîòåìíåâøèé âçãëÿä Çîéñàéòà ñî÷åòàëñÿ ñ ëó÷åçàðíîé óëûáêîé. Îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî âñêèíóë å¸ íà ðóêè è óäîáíî óñàäèë ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè, ñíÿë ñ íå¸ ëåãêóþ ãîëóáóþ êîôòó, ïîä êîòîðîé áûëà òîëüêî òîíåíüêàÿ ìàéêà íà áðåòåëüêàõ. Íåæíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè îí çàíîâî îòêðûâàë äëÿ ñåáÿ å¸ ëèöî, îò îêðóãëîãî ïîäáîðîäêà è ñëàäêèõ ãóá äî òîíêèõ áðîâåé è ìÿãêîé ñèíåé ÷åëêè, ñòðîéíóþ áåëîñíåæíóþ øåþ, ïî-äåòñêè õðóïêèå ïëå÷è. Àìè áåçäóìíî íàñëàæäàëàñü åãî ëàñêàìè, ïîêà åãî ðóêè íå ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä å¸ ìàéêó. Îíà ñëåãêà (íà áîëüøåå ñèëû âîëè åé íå õâàòèëî) îòñòðàíèëàñü.   
—Àìè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîéäåì êî ìíå.—õðèïëî ïîïðîñèë îí.—Îáåùàþ òåáå, ÷òî ê óòðó âåðíó òåáÿ äîìîé.   


_13 Óòðî âäâîåì. _

  
  
Çà îêíàìè åäâà ñâåòàëî. Çîéñàéò ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèë ãëàçà è óëûáíóëñÿ: Àìè åùå ñïàëà. Îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêòè. Â ðàäèóñå äâóõ ìåòðîâ îò êðîâàòè âåñü ïîë áûë óñòëàí èõ îäåæäîé. Äà, â÷åðà îíè ðàçäåâàëèñü íåñêîëüêî âòîðîïÿõ, ïîäóìàë îí ñ ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé, è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Àìè.   
Íèêòî íå âîëíîâàë åãî òàê, êàê îíà. Ñ íåþ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì ïðîñòî îò îäíîãî òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îíà ðÿäîì. Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé, âñëóøèâàÿñü â ðîâíîå ñîííîå äûõàíèå. Å¸ ãóáû áûëè íåæíûìè è ïðèïóõøèìè — îò åãî ïîöåëóåâ, äîãàäàëñÿ îí ñ íåïðèâû÷íûì äëÿ ñåáÿ âîëíåíèåì. Îí ïðîâåë ïî íèì áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê â íåì ðàñòåò æåëàíèå. Ñòàðàÿñü áûòü êàê ìîæíî íåæíåå, îí ïðèíèê ê å¸ ãóáàì.   
—Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ òàê ïðîñûïàòüñÿ.—ñîííî óëûáíóëàñü Àìè. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è îáíÿëà åãî.—Ñ äîáðûì óòðîì, Çîé!   
Åñòåñòâåííî, ïîñëå òàêîãî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ Çîéñàéò íå ìîã íå ïîöåëîâàòü å¸ ñíîâà. Îí îùóòèë, ÷òî äëÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîñíóâøåéñÿ Àìè åãî ëàñêè áûëè æåëàííûìè…   
Ïîöåëóé çàòÿíóëñÿ, è òîëüêî ÷åðåç ÷àñ Çîé è Àìè, óþòíî ñâåðíóâøàÿñÿ ó íåãî íà ãðóäè, îáà óæå îäåòûå, ïðîäîëæèëè áåñåäó.   
—Ýòî òâîÿ êîìíàòà?—ñ èíòåðåñîì ñïðîñèëà Àìè, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì.—Çäåñü ìîæíî ñòîìåòðîâêó áåãàòü!   
—Ïî ñïàëüíå? Ìíå êàê-òî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñïàëüíè ïðåäíàçíà÷åíû äëÿ äðóãîãî!—ïîäêîëîë îí å¸.—À äëÿ áåãà â ìîåì çàìêå åñòü äðóãèå ïîìåùåíèÿ.   
—Ó òåáÿ â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè öåëûé çàìîê?—Àìè õëîïíóëà ãëàçàìè.—À òû ñàì åãî ñòðîèë èëè…   
—Àìè.—òâåðäî îñòàíîâèë å¸ îí. Îíà ïîñåðüåçíåëà è êèâíóëà.   
—Èçâèíè. Ñêàæè, à ïî÷åìó òû íàïèñàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó è íå ïðèõîäèòü?   
Çîéñàéò çàãëÿíóë â ãëóáîêèå, êàê ìîðå ãëàçà è óëûáíóëñÿ. Åãî óäèâèëî, ÷òî òàêàÿ óìíèöà, êàê Àìè, ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàåò.   
—ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ïðèøëà ïðîñòî èç ÷óâñòâà äîëãà. Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòîãî ìàëî.   
—Ïîíèìàþ.—Àìè ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Åé áûëî òàê õîðîøî â åãî ðóêàõ, òàê íàäåæíî è ñïîêîéíî. "Ëþáèìûé,"—ìûñëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, îòëè÷íî çíàÿ, ÷òî âðÿä ëè êîãäà-íèáóäü ñêàæåò ýòè ñëîâà âñëóõ.   
—À òû íå áîÿëàñü, ÷òî êîãäà òû ïðèäåøü, òåáÿ áóäåò æäàòü ëîâóøêà?—Çîéñàéòó íå õîòåëîñü çàäàâàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ, íî åìó íàäî áûëî çíàòü îòâåò.   
—Òî åñòü íå äóìàëà ëè ÿ, ÷òî òû âîñïîëüçóåøüñÿ ìîèì îòíîøåíèåì ê òåáå, ÷òîáû âûñëóæèòüñÿ ïåðåä òîé òâàðüþ, ÷òî èìåíóåò ñåáÿ êîðîëåâîé?—ñ õîëîäíûì ñàìîîáëàäàíèåì óòî÷íèëà îíà.—Äóìàëà. Íî ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñîâñåì íå áîþñü ñìåðòè.—å¸ ãîëîñ äðîãíóë.—Çîéñàéò, ÿ íå õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. Îòâåäè ìåíÿ äîìîé.   
—Õîðîøî.—òðåâîãà â åãî ãîëîñå íà ìèã ñîãðåëà å¸, íî òóò æå îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ïîäëî ñ å¸ ñòîðîíû.—Òû ãîòîâà?   
Îíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè êèâíóëà, ïîãðóæåííàÿ â ñâîè íå î÷åíü âåñåëûå ìûñëè, è î÷åíü óäèâèëàñü, êîãäà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îíè ñòîÿò âîçëå å¸ äîìà. Ïðè÷åì îíà — áîñèêîì.   
—Ìîè òóôëè!—ñïîõâàòèëàñü îíà.—ß èõ çàáûëà!   
—Òû òàêàÿ ðàññåÿííàÿ, ìîÿ ïðåëåñòü.—âçäîõíóë Çîéñàéò, äîñòàâàÿ èç âîçäóõà ïàðó áëåäíî-ãîëóáûõ òóôåëåê. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è îäåë èõ åé íà íîãè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà âçãëÿäû ïðîõîæèõ, êîòîðûõ â ñâÿçè ñ ðàííèì âðåìåíåì áûëî íåìíîãî.—×òîáû òû áåç ìåíÿ äåëàëà?   
—Çîé!—ñåðäèòî âñïûõíóëà Àìè. Íà åãî ëèöå âîçíèêëà åõèäíàÿ óëûáî÷êà, îí îáíÿë å¸ çà ïëå÷è è íà óäèâëåíèå öåëîìóäðåííî ïîöåëîâàë â ùå÷êó.   
—Êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà óâèæó òåáÿ?—íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèë îí. Îíè ñòîÿëè, îáíÿâøèñü, ïîñðåäè óëèöû. Îí íå âèäåë å¸ ëèöà.   
—Íå çíàþ…   
—Òû õî÷åøü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñî ìíîé?—åãî ðóêè íà å¸ ñïèíå ñæàëèñü. Îí çàòàèë äûõàíèå, äîæèäàÿñü å¸ ñëîâ.   
—Äà!—îòâåò âûðâàëñÿ áûñòðåå, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà åãî îáäóìàòü. Îí âûïóñòèë âîçäóõ èç ãðóäè. Îí óæå íà÷èíàë áîÿòüñÿ îáðàòíîãî.   
—Òîãäà çàâòðà ÿ âñòðå÷ó òåáÿ ïîñëå êîëëåäæà. Ïîêà.—Çîéñàéò ñ òðóäîì ðàñæàë îáúÿòèå è óëûáíóëñÿ åé íà ïðîùàíèå.   
Àìè äîëãî ñìîòðåëà åìó âñëåä, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî å¸ ñåðäöå ãîòîâî âûñêî÷èòü èç ãðóäè è ïîáåæàòü çà íèì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Çàâòðà îíè ñíîâà óâèäÿòñÿ!   


_14 Ìåñòíûå èíòðèãè _

  
  
—Íåôðèò!—Çîéñàéò íåïðèÿòíî óäèâèëñÿ, çàñòàâ â ñâîåì çàìêå âå÷íîãî íåäðóãà.—Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû ïðèïåðñÿ?   
Íåôðèò ðàçâàëèëñÿ â òîì êðåñëå, ãäå áóêâàëüíî ïîë÷àñà íàçàä Çîé ñèäåë âìåñòå ñ Àìè, è ýòî íå äîáàâèëî Çîéñàéòó ñèìïàòèè ê íåæäàííîìó ãîñòþ.   
—Áàíàëüíî — â ãîñòè.—îòîçâàëñÿ Íåôðèò.—Òû ìíå íå ðàä?   
—Òâîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà âñåãäà îñòàâëÿëî æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî.—ãîñòåïðèèìíî îòâåòèë Çîéñàéò.   
Íåôðèò ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, îñòàíîâèâøèñü âîçëå êðîâàòè.   
—Êàê ñïàëîñü?   
—Òâîé èíòåðåñ êî ìíå íà÷èíàåò ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèòü.—ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ïðîìîëâèë Çîéñàéò.—Ñ òâîåé îðèåíòàöèåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?   
Íåôðèò ëèøü çëîáíî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè, íî ñäåðæàëñÿ.   
Çîéñàéò ïîäîøåë ê çåðêàëó, ðàñïóñòèë âîëîñû è íåòîðîïëèâî ñòàë èõ ðàñ÷åñûâàòü, íàáëþäàÿ çà Íåôðèòîì, êîòîðîãî ýòî çðåëèùå âñåãäà âûâîäèëî èç ñåáÿ.   
—À ñïàë ÿ êàê óáèòûé, ñïàñèáî çà çàáîòó.—ïðîäîëæèë îí.—Ìîãó ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî ìíå ñíèëîñü.   
—Äàé ÿ óãàäàþ. Òåáå ñíèëàñü ñèíåâîëîñàÿ êðàñîòêà,—Íåôðèò äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïîâåðòåë â ðóêàõ ñèíèé âîëîñ, îñòàâøèéñÿ íà ïîäóøêå,—îò êîòîðîé óäèâèòåëüíî ïðèÿòíî ïàõíåò.   
Çîéñàéò øâûðíóë ðàñ÷åñêó íà ïîë è â áåøåíñòâå ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Íåôðèòó. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè.   
—Íå ñìåé êàñàòüñÿ ìîèõ âåùåé!   
—×òî òû òàê íåðâíè÷àåøü?—íàñìåøëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Íåôðèò.—Êòî îíà ?   
—Óáèðàéñÿ!!!—Çîéñàéò íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó åãî âçáåñèëî òî, ÷òî Íåôðèò õîòü è òàê, îïîñðåäñòâîâàííî, äîòðîíóëñÿ äî Àìè.   
—Õîðîøî, òîëüêî íå êðè÷è òàê!—Íåôðèò íåñïåøíî òåëåïîðòèðîâàëñÿ, óñïåâ íà ïðîùàíèå ïîñëàòü Çîéñàéòó íàñìåøëèâóþ óõìûëêó.   
«Îí ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðåâàåò. Íó ÷òî æ, ïîñòàðàþñü áîëüøå íå äàâàòü åìó ïîâîäà. Ìîæåò, êàê-òî íàòðàâèòü íà íåãî Áåðèëë? Ýòî ìûñëü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ìîè äåëà áóäóò åìó äî ëàìïî÷êè.—Çîéñàéò óëûáíóëñÿ, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà êðåñëå.—Íàäî áûëî óáèòü åãî äâà ãîäà íàçàä, êîãäà áûë ñëó÷àé, çðÿ ÿ Äæåäà ïîñëóøàëñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, íàäî æå ñðåäè íàñ êîìó-òî áûòü ìèðîòâîðöåì! Ìû ñ Íåôðèòîì íà ýòó ðîëü íå êàòèì, ó Êóíñàéòà ìàññà äåë, ïðàâäà, è Äæåäàéòó ýòà ìèññèÿ íà÷èíàåò íàäîåäàòü…»   


_15 Îäèíî÷åñòâî _

  
  
Îí ñòîÿë íà êàêîì-òî ñòðàííîì êàìåííîì ïëàòî. Îòîâñþäó äóë õîëîäíûé âåòåð è èç-çà ãóñòîãî òóìàíà íåëüçÿ áûëî ðàçãëÿäåòü äàæå âûòÿíóòóþ ðóêó. «Êàê ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ?—íåïîíèìàþùå ñïðîñèë ñåáÿ îí.—ß æå òî÷íî ïîìíþ, êàê ëåã ñïàòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå.»   
Îòâåò ïðèøåë ìãíîâåííî. «Ýòî ñîí. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñïëþ». Íî, ïðîòèâ îáûêíîâåíèÿ, ïîñëå òàêîãî îòêðûòèÿ îêðóæàùåå íå ðàñòàÿëî, à ñòàëî äàæå áîëåå ðåàëüíûì. Çîé íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîùóïàë òóìàí. «Îí íàïîìèíàåò ìíå èçëþáëåííîå îðóæèå ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè… Àìè. ×òîáû ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü?» Îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ, è âåòåð ðàçîðâàë òóìàí â êëî÷üÿ. Ñìóòíîå îùóùåíèå óãðîçû ñòàëî ÿñíåå è Çîéñàéò âûõâàòèë ìå÷ èç íîæåí. «Ñîí ýòî èëè íåò, íî ÿ íå äàì ñåáÿ â îáèäó».—õîëîäíî ïîäóìàë îí.   
Íåÿñíîå äâèæåíèå â ïîëóðàññåÿâøåìñÿ òóìàíå. Ìå÷ Çîéñàéòà êîñíóëñÿ ÷åãî-òî, ÷òî ÿâíî íå áûëî ÷àñòüþ ïåéçàæà.   
Ðåçêèé ïîðûâ âåòðà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîãíàë òóìàí, è òåïåðü Çîéñàéò ÿñíî âèäåë òó, ÷òî ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèì.   
Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè. Âðàã.   
Ãóñòûå êîðîòêèå âîëîñû, áåëî-ñèíåå ñåéëîð-ôóêó, äèàäåìà ñ ãîëóáûì êàìíåì íà ëáó, âûñîêèå ñàïîæêè è — ðåçêèé äèññîíàíñ ñ îñòàëüíûì — êðîâàâàÿ öàðàïèíà íà øåå. Ñëåä îò åãî ìå÷à, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì.   
À å¸ âçãëÿä… Â íåì áûëà îáðå÷åííîñòü. Îò áåñêîíå÷íîãî áåçìîëâíîãî êðèêà å¸ ãëàçà èç ñèíèõ ñòàëè ïðîçðà÷íî-ñåðûìè. Îíà íå óçíàëà åãî è ñ õîëîäíûì îæèäàíèåì ñìîòðåëà íà ìå÷ â åãî ðóêå, êîòîðûé Çîéñàéò òàê è íå óáðàë îò å¸ ãîðëà.   
À â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã çàãîâîðèëè ñêàëû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñëîâà äîíîñèëñÿ îòî âñåõ ñòîðîí, à íå èç ãóá àáñîëþòíî íåïîäâèæíîé ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè.   
—Òû? Íó ÷òî æ, ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ óìåðåòü îò òâîèõ ðóê.—îò çâîíêîãî ãîëîñêà Àìè Çîéñàéòó ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå.—ß íå áîþñü ñìåðòè, ÿ óæå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêîðî óìðó. Òû íå ïîâåðèøü, íî ÿ óæå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî ïîñêîðåå! Çíàåøü, êàê ñòðàøíî êàæäóþ íî÷ü óìèðàòü âî ñíå? Ïðîñûïàòüñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîãî êðèêà? Ïîæàëóéñòà, óáåé ìåíÿ, è íå ìåäëè!   
Ãîëîâà äåâóøêè ïîêîðíî ñêëîíèëàñü, ñëîâíî ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ åìó ëó÷øå âûáðàòü ìåñòî äëÿ çàâåðøàþùåãî óäàðà. Ñåðûå ãëàçà áûëè àáñîëþòíî ïóñòûìè.   
Çîéñàéò ñòîÿë, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê åãî îõâàòûâàåò áåøåíñòâî. Íåóæåëè Àìè äóìàåò, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñïîñîáåí óáèòü å¸? ×òî îí íå ìîæåò ðàçãëÿäåòü çà âñåé ýòîé ìèøóðîé âðîäå äèàäåìû èëè ñåéëîð-ôóêó íàñòîÿùóþ, äîíåëüçÿ èñïóãàííóþ, óòðàòèâøóþ âåðó â ñåáÿ Àìè? «Ìîÿ áåäíàÿ ëþáèìàÿ äåâî÷êà, äî ÷åãî æå òû ñåáÿ äîâåëà? ß, êîíå÷íî, íå ÷åëîâåê â îáû÷íîì ïîíèìàíèè ýòîãî ñëîâà, íî òû, òàêàÿ óìíè÷êà, ìîãëà áû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðè÷èíþ òåáå âðåäà. Íå ìîãó — ÷èñòî ôèçè÷åñêè».   
Îí îòøâûðíóë ìå÷ ïîäàëüøå è êðåïêî îáíÿë Àìè, øåï÷à åé íà óøêî ëàñêîâûå ñëîâà, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ïðèâåñòè å¸ â ÷óâñòâî, ñîãðåâàÿ çàìåðçøóþ äåâóøêó òåïëîì ñâîåãî òåëà. Åñëè áû îí ìîã âèäåòü èõ ñî ñòîðîíû, òî îöåíèë áû âñþ äèêîñòü êàðòèíû: ñåéëîð-ñåíøè è ãåíåðàë Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà…   
Îêðóæàþùåå ñíîâà ïîäåðíóëîñü òóìàíîì. «ß æå âîò-âîò ïðîñíóñü!»   
—Àìè.—ñòðîãî ñêàçàë îí åé, ïîäíèìàÿ å¸ ëèöî ê ñåáå.—Íå çàáóäü, ÷òî ó íàñ çàâòðà ñâèäàíèå. Òû äîëæíà õîðîøåíüêî îòäîõíóòü, äîãîâîðèëèñü?   
—Çîé…—ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè… íåò, Àìè íåæíî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî ëèöó. Îí ïîöåëîâàë òîíåíüêèå ïàëü÷èêè è…   
Îòêðûë ãëàçà â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå.   
—Íó ïî÷åìó òàê âñåãäà? Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü íà ñàìîì ïðèÿòíîì ìîìåíòå?—ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèë îí ó ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. Îí âñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè, áûñòðî îäåëñÿ è ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå â îãðîìíûé çàë. Óæå áûëî ïî÷òè ñâåòëî. Ðàíüøå Çîéñàéò íå ëþáèë òàê ðàíî âñòàâàòü, íî ñåãîäíÿ åãî âíåçàïíî ïîòÿíóëî â ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ íà ðàññâåò.   
«Íå ñîâñåì â îäèíî÷åñòâå»—ïîïðàâèë ñåáÿ îí, óâèäåâ ó ðàñïàõíóòîãî íàñòåæü îêíà âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó Êóíñàéòà. Ñåðåáðîâîëîñûé ëîðä îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó è óëûáíóëñÿ. Ðåäêîå çðåëèùå.   
—Äîáðîå óòðî, Çîé.   
—Äîáðîå óòðî.—íåìíîãî íàñòîðîæåííî ïðîèçíåñ Çîéñàéò. Îí íà÷àë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî åãî åäèíñòâåííûé äðóã ïðèøåë ê íåìó íå ïðîñòî òàê.—Òû òîæå ðàíî âñòàë?   
—Ðàíî âñòàë? Äà ÿ åùå íå ëîæèëñÿ.—ôûðêíóë Êóíñàéò.—Ðàáîòû íàâàëîì.   
—Äà? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîçâàë íàñ?   
—ß ïîçâàë.—âåñêî ïðîèçíåñ Êóíñàéò.   
—×òî?   
—Íåôðèò è Äæåäàéò ïðîñèäåëè ñî ìíîé âñþ íî÷ü. ß òðèæäû ïûòàëñÿ äî òåáÿ äîçâàòüñÿ. Çîéñàéò, ñ òîáîé ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò.   
—Íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû.—óäèâëåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí.—Íó ïðîñïàë. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ìíå î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ ñïàòü.—Çîé ïîñïåøíî ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñëàáî ñîñòûêóåòñÿ ñ åãî ñåãîäíÿøíèì ïîäúåìîì.   
—Òû ãîâîðèøü ìíå íåïðàâäó.—â ãîëîñå Êóíñàéòà ïðîçâó÷àëî óäèâëåíèå.   
—Èçâèíè.—óñòàëî ïðîèçíåñ Çîéñàéò. Åìó âíåçàïíî íàäîåëî âðàòü.   
—×òî ñ òîáîé?—óæå ìÿã÷å ñïðîñèë òîò.   
—ß âëþáèëñÿ.   
Íà ëèöî ñòàðøåãî ëîðäà áûëî ïðèÿòíî ïîñìîòðåòü.   
—Êàê?—îøàðàøåííî ñïðîñèë Êóíñàéò.   
—Áàíàëüíî — ïî óøè.—àáñîëþòíî èñêðåííå îòâåòèë Çîéñàéò.   
—Îíà çåìëÿíêà?—ëîãè÷íî ïðåäïîëîæèë Êóíñàéò, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî âðÿä ëè Çîé âîñïûëàë âíåçàïíîé ñòðàñòüþ ê Áåðèëë.   
—Äà. «Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, íå ìåðêóðèàíêà.»   
—Îíà çíàåò, êòî òû?   
—Äà.   
—Òû ñàì åé ðàññêàçàë?—íåâåðÿùå ïðîèçíåñ Êóíñàéò. Èçâåñòíîå âûðàæåíèå «Íå ìîæåò ñëîâà ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû íå ñîâðàòü» êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå ïîäõîäèëî ê Çîéñàéòó. È åñëè óæ åãî áûâøèé ó÷åíèê íàøåë äåâóøêó, êîòîðîé îí íå âðåò… Ýòî ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíî. Âîçìîæíî, ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âìåøàòåëüñòâî…   
—Äà. Òî åñòü íåò. Îíà âèäåëà ìåíÿ â ýòîì îáëèêå è… Â îáùåì, ýòî çàïóòàííàÿ èñòîðèÿ, Êóíñàéò.   
—Íàäåþñü, ó íå¸ íå âîçíèêàåò áðåäîâûõ èäåé î òîì, ÷òî òû äîëæåí èñïðàâèòüñÿ?—öèíè÷íî óëûáíóâøèñü, ñêàçàë ëîðä.—Ýòè çåìëÿíêè òàê îò÷àÿííî ñòàðàþòñÿ áûòü õîðîøèìè… îáû÷íî íà ñëîâàõ.   
Çîé ñíîâà óâèäåë Àìè, ñïîêîéíî îæèäàþùóþ, êîãäà îí å¸ óáüåò.   
—Íåò, íå âîçíèêàåò.—ìåäëåííî îòâåòèë îí.—Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà íå ãîâîðèò.   
—Ðåàëèñòêà.   
Çîéñàéò âíåçàïíî îùóòèë æàëîñòü ê ñâîåìó äðóãó. Îí âíåçàïíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî Êóíñàéò íèêîãäà íå áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ. Êóíñàéò… èäåàëüíûé Ëîðä… èäåàëüíûé âîèí… èäåàëüíûé íàñòàâíèê… èäåàëüíûé, íåò, ïðîñòî î÷åíü õîðîøèé è íàäåæíûé äðóã («Êîòîðûé óáüåò òåáÿ, åñëè ïðèêàæåò Áåðèëë.—ÿäîâèòî äîáàâèë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ.—Îãîð÷èòñÿ, êîíå÷íî, íî êîìó îò ýòîãî ëåã÷å?»). Âå÷íîå áåçìîëâíîå îäèíî÷åñòâî íà ñëóæáå ó ñâîèõ èäåàëîâ.   
«À ÿ áîëüøå íå îäèíîê.—Çîéñàéò ïðèñëóøàëñÿ è åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå ðÿäîì ñ íèì, òàêò â òàêò, áüåòñÿ åùå îäíî ñåðäöå. Îí ìûñëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå ñïÿùóþ Àìè.—Ïîêà ÿ æèâ, ÿ áóäó äåëàòü âñå, ÷òîá ñíîâà íå ñòàòü áåçâîëüíûì ìàíåêåíîì â ôîðìå ãåíåðàëà, è ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷åì ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Ðàäè òåáÿ, ìîÿ Àìè».   


_16 Åäèíñòâåííàÿ _

  
  
Ïîñëåäíåå çàíÿòèå ìåäëåííî ïîäõîäèëî ê êîíöó. Ïðîòèâ îáûêíîâåíèÿ, Àìè Ìèöóíî íå áûëà îëèöåòâîðåíèåì âíèìàíèÿ. Îíà ðàññåÿíî ðèñîâàëà ÷òî-òî íà ïîëÿõ êîíñïåêòà. Å¸ ìûñëè âèòàëè äàëåêî îò êëàññà.   
«Ïåðâîå. Êàê Çîé ñìîæåò âûÿñíèòü, ãäå ÿ ó÷óñü? Âòîðîå. Êàê îí óçíàåò, êîãäà ó ìåíÿ çàêàí÷èâàþòñÿ çàíÿòèÿ? Òðåòüå. Ãäå îí áóäåò ìåíÿ æäàòü? ß òàê õî÷ó óâèäåòü åãî!—Àìè ïîêðàñíåëà, îíà âñïîìíèëà èõ ïðîøëîå ñâèäàíèå.—Ýòî òàê ñòðàííî, åñëè áû êòî-òî âñåãî ëèøü íåäåëþ íàçàä ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó ïîëþáèòü Ëîðäà Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà, ÿ áû ñèëüíî îáèäåëàñü. Î, åñëè áû îí áûë îáû÷íûì ïàðíåì, êàê áû ÿ áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà! Õîòÿ íå çíàþ, ñìîãëà áû ÿ òîãäà åìó äîâåðèòüñÿ… Íî âñå ðàâíî.—Àìè íàõìóðèëàñü è ïîäïåðëà ãîëîâó ðóêàìè.—Âåçåò æå Áàííè! Ìàìîðó âñå âðåìÿ ñïàñàåò å¸, îíè ñðàæàþòñÿ ïëå÷îì ê ïëå÷ó.—Àìè ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå íåìíîãî ïîìå÷òàòü, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ íà ìåñòå Áàííè, à Çîéñàéòà — íà ìåñòå Òàêñåäî Ìàñêà.—ß íå èìåþ ïðàâà òðåáîâàòü îò íåãî, ÷òîáû îí ñòàë äðóãèì. Íî êàê æàëü, ÷òî ìû òàêèå ðàçíûå!»   
—Ìèññ Ìèöóíî, ÷òî ñ âàìè?—ïðåïîäàâàòåëü êîñíóëñÿ å¸ ïëå÷à.—Çàíÿòèå óæå îêîí÷åíî.   
  
Çîéñàéò ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê îäíîìó èç äåðåâüåâ íåïîäàëåêó îò âûõîäà èç êîëëåäæà. Àìè ó÷èëàñü â îäíîì èç ïðåñòèæíåéøèõ êîëëåäæåé Òîêèî. Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîñòóïèòü òóäà, íàäî áûëî ñäàòü îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî òåñòîâ íà îöåíêó íå íèæå 95 áàëëîâ èëè ïëàòèòü åæåãîäíî âåñüìà ñîëèäíóþ ñóììó. Àìè íàáðàëà ïî 100 áàëëîâ èç 100 âîçìîæíûõ.   
Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê èçó÷àë å¸ äîñüå. Íà ïåðâûõ ôîòîãðàôèÿõ îí äàæå íå óçíàë å¸: èñïóãàííàÿ ñèíåãëàçàÿ äåâî÷êà ñ êîðîòêîé ñòðèæêîé. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé íåñ÷àñòíîé, ÷òî Çîéñàéòó çàõîòåëîñü êðåïêî îáíÿòü å¸ è ïîîáåùàòü, ÷òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Ñëåäóþùàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ, ñäåëàííàÿ äâà ãîäà ñïóñòÿ, ïîíðàâèëàñü åìó åùå ìåíüøå. Íà íåé îíà áûëà î÷åíü ñïîêîéíîé, â êðàñèâîé ôîðìå, êîòîðàÿ î÷åíü øëà åé. Íî â ãëàçàõ áûëà áîëü è ÷óòü ëè íå ñëåçû. È — ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ, ñäåëàííàÿ ïðè ïîñòóïëåíèè â êîëëåäæ. Îíà ðàñöâåëà, â ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëèñü óâåðåííîñòü è óëûáêà.   
Îí îáîæàë å¸ óëûáêó. Äîñòàâ èç êàðìàíà êóðòêè ýòó ôîòîãðàôèþ, îí åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸. «Ñî ìíîé îíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà òàêîé».—ñíîâà êîëüíóëà ðåâíîñòü. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. «×òî-òî ñèëüíî å¸ òðåâîæèò. Ýòî ÷òî-òî íå äàåò åé áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé, è äåëî íå òîëüêî â îñòàëüíûõ ñåíøè. Âîçìîæíî, äåëî â ýòèõ ñíàõ… Ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ.»   
Èç äâåðåé ïîòîêîì ïîëèëèñü ñòóäåíòû. Âåñåëî áîëòàÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé, òîëêàÿñü, ñïîðÿ, îíè çàòîïèëè ñîáîé âåñü äâîð. «Ñêîëüêî äàðìîâîé ýíåðãèè!—èçóìèëñÿ Çîéñàéò. Åãî âçãëÿä ñòàë îöåíèâàþùèì.—È ëþáîâíîé â òîì ÷èñëå…»—îí ïðîâîäèë âçãëÿäîì îáíèìàþùóþñÿ ïàðî÷êó. Íî âñå ýòè ìûñëè âûëåòåëè ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû, êîãäà îí óâèäåë ñðåäè ýòîé òîëïû çíàêîìûå ñèíèå âîëîñû. Îí áûñòðî íà÷àë ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ê íåé. Ìíîãèå äåâóøêè îòêðîâåííî çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Çîéñàéò äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ: îí ëþáèë, êîãäà íà íåãî îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèå. Îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ñâîå ñèíåãëàçîå ñîêðîâèùå è çàìåð, çàâîðîæåííûé.   
Å¸ âîñõèòèòåëüíûå âîëîñû ìÿãêî òðåïàë âåòåð. Îíà øëà, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç, è Çîéñàéò íå áûë âîîáùå óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà åãî çàìåòèëà. Êàæäûé å¸ øàã áûë íåòîðîïëèâ è çàäóì÷èâ, ñëîâíî ïðîèñõîäÿùåå âîêðóã å¸ àáñîëþòíî íå èíòåðåñîâàëî, à âàæíûå ñîáûòèÿ ìîãëè ïðîèçîéòè òîëüêî â å¸ âíóòðåííåì ìèðå. Ôîðìà êîëëåäæà äåëàëà å¸ ìëàäøå, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ïîä÷åðêèâàëà îòíþäü íå äåòñêèå ëèíèè ôèãóðû. Ýòîò êîíòðàñò ìåæäó ñòîëü ÿâíîé íåâèííîñòüþ è ïîëóðàñêðûòîé æåíñòâåííîñòüþ ñâîäèë åãî ñ óìà.   
  
_Ýòîò êîíòðàñò… _  
  
_Ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè çàìåëüêàëè ðàçíûå êàðòèíû… _  
  
Òèõàÿ ó÷åíèöà è âîèòåëüíèöà Ìåðêóðèÿ.   
  
Õîëîäíàÿ ëîãèêà è ñàìîîòâåðæåííàÿ îòâàãà.   
  
Ìÿãêîñòü è îãðîìíàÿ âíóòðåííÿÿ ñèëà.   
  
Óïðÿìñòâî è ïîêîðíîñòü.   
  
Íåïîääåëüíàÿ çàñòåí÷èâîñòü è ñòðàñòü â å¸ ïîöåëóÿõ.   
  
Ðàäîñòü è áîëü, ñìåøàííûå â îäíîé å¸ óëûáêå.   
  
Åãî Àìè!   
  
_Ïîáåäíàÿ ïåñíü âçâèëàñü ê ñâîåé íàèâûñøåé òî÷êå… _  
  
Åäèíñòâåííàÿ…   
  


_17 Íåìíîãî ëåãêîìûñëåííîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ _

  
  
Àìè óâèäåëà Çîéñàéòà â òó æå ìèíóòó, êîãäà âûøëà èç çäàíèÿ. Îíà îáðàäîâàííî óëûáíóëàñü, íî â òó æå ìèíóòó å¸ óëûáêà óãàñëà. Åé î÷åíü íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ òîò âçãëÿä, êîòîðûì îí ñìîòðåë íà îêðóæàþùèõ. Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ïåðåä íèì áûëè íå ëþäè, à ìåøêè ñ çåðíîì… ïàðäîí, ñ ýíåðãèåé. Îíà ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Çîéñàéò èìååò ïðàâî òàê äóìàòü. Îí òàê âîñïèòàí, è áûëî áû ñòðàííî îæèäàòü îò íåãî èíîãî. Óñïîêîèâøèñü, îíà ñäåëàëà ïàðó øàãîâ âïåðåä, íî òóò å¸ îæèäàëî î÷åðåäíîå èñïûòàíèå. Äâå ñòàðøåêóðñíèöû ñïðàâà îò íå¸ âîñòîðæåííî àõíóëè:   
—Âàó!!!!!!!   
—Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå âèäåëà åãî ðàíüøå?   
—Íàäî ïîäîéòè ê íåìó!   
—Ñïðîñèì, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ áèáëèîòåêà!   
—Ìîæåò, îí íàñ è ïðîâîäèò!   
—Êàê ÿ âûãëÿæó?   
Àìè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íèõ. Îíè âûãëÿäåëè òàêèìè âçðîñëûìè è èçÿùíûìè! À îíà â ýòîé ñòàðîé ôîðìå, õîòÿ òîæå áû ìîãëà ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. Äîëæíî áûòü, Çîéñàéò äàæå íå çàìåòèò å¸… Â ãëàçàõ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çàùèïàëî. Îíà óòêíóëàñü âçãëÿäîì â çåìëþ.   
Íå âèäÿ íè÷åãî ïåðåä ñîáîé, îíà âëåòåëà âî ÷òî-òî ÷åðíîå.   
—Èçâèíèòå.—ïðîëåïåòàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü îòñòðàíèòüñÿ.   
—Íè÷åãî, Àìè, ìíå äàæå ïðèÿòíî.—ðàçäàëñÿ âåñåëûé ãîëîñ Çîéñàéòà. Îí óäåðæàë å¸ ðóêè, ëåæàùèå ó íåãî íà ãðóäè.   
Àìè èçóìëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Âìåñòî ïðèâû÷íîãî ãåíåðàëüñêîãî ìóíäèðà íà íåì áûëè îäåòû ÷åðíûå äæèíñû, ÷åðíàÿ ìàéêà è ÷åðíàÿ äæèíñîâàÿ êóðòêà. Â ýòîé îäåæäå îí âûãëÿäåë íåíàìíîãî ñòàðøå å¸ è åùå áîëåå êðàñèâûì, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Íà ÷åðíîì ôîíå ðûæèå âîëîñû è çåëåíûå ãëàçà âûãëÿäåëè îñîáåííî ÿðêèìè.   
—Çîé!—íåæíî âûäîõíóëà îíà. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè. Ïåðâûì îïîìíèëñÿ Çîéñàéò:   
—Àìè, ïîéäåì îòñþäà. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, åñëè ÿ òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîöåëóþ, ýòî áóäåò ñóðîâûì íàðóøåíèåì ïðàâèë òâîåãî êîëëåäæà.   
—Òû íå óãîñòèøü ìåíÿ ìîðîæåííûì?—ëóêàâî ñïðîñèëà Àìè, êîãäà îíè âûøëè ñ òåððèòîðèè êîëëåäæà. Çîéñàéò ïîäõâàòèë å¸ øóòëèâûé òîí:   
—Äëÿ òåáÿ — âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Âåäè ìåíÿ.   
—Çäåñü åñòü îäíî óþòíîå ìåñòî. Òàì ãîòîâÿò î÷åíü âêóñíûé êîôå.—ïîÿñíèëà Àìè.—ß ÷àñòî òàì áûâàþ.   
—Çâó÷èò íåïëîõî.   
—Çîé, à êàê òû ìåíÿ íàøåë?   
—Âçëîìàë áàíê äàííûõ òâîåãî êîëëåäæà.—óñìåõíóâøèñü, îòâåòèë îí.—Çàîäíî ïî÷èòàë íåìíîãî î òåáå.   
—×òî èìåííî?   
—Ðàññëàáüñÿ. Íè÷åãî ñåêðåòíîãî òàì íå áûëî, åñëè òû, êîíå÷íî, íå ñ÷èòàåøü ñâîé âîçðàñò òàéíîé.   
—Ìîã áû ñïðîñèòü ìåíÿ.   
—Èçâèíè.—ïðîâîðêîâàë îí, îáíèìàÿ å¸.—Åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ïîñòåñíÿëñÿ, òû ìíå ïîâåðèøü?   
Àìè íå ñäåðæàëà óëûáêè è îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê ïðåëåñòíî, ÷òî Çîéñàéò íå âûäåðæàë è ïîöåëîâàë å¸. Àìè ïðèëüíóëà ê íåìó, îòâå÷àÿ íà ïîöåëóé, íåæíî ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ùåêå… è âíåçàïíî îòïðÿíóëà.   
—×òî òàêîå?—Çîéñàéò óäåðæàë å¸ ðóêó âîçëå ñâîåãî ëèöà, äðóãîé ðóêîé ïî-ïðåæíåìó îáíèìàÿ å¸ çà òàëèþ.   
—Çîé, ìû íà óëèöå.—îòîçâàëàñü Àìè, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñâîèìè îãðîìíûìè ãëàçèùàìè. Ñìóùåíèå ïðèäàëî å¸ ëèöó ðîçîâûé îòòåíîê.   
—È?—çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí, îòíþäü íå ñîáèðàÿñü îòïóñêàòü å¸.   
—Íà íàñ ñìîòðÿò.   
—Êàêîé óæàñ!—ïðîèçíåñ îí ñî÷óâñòâåííî.—È òû áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî èç-çà íàñ îíè íå áóäóò ñìîòðåòü ñåáå ïîä íîãè? È âîîáùå, ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü î äðóãèõ ëþäÿõ, êîãäà ðÿäîì ÿ?—îí êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè å¸ ëàäîíè. «Ñåãîäíÿ ýòî óæå íå ñîí, òàê ÷òî òû íèêóäà îò ìåíÿ íå äåíåøüñÿ.»   
Àìè çàòðåïåòàëà. Ýòà ëàñêà, âðîäå áû òàêàÿ ñäåðæàííàÿ, â ñîïðîâîæäåíèå åãî âçãëÿäà ñòàíîâèëàñü ãëóáîêî èíòèìíîé. Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåïëîì åãî òåëà è ïðèÿòíûì ñâåæèì çàïàõîì, èäóùèì îò åãî îäåæäû. Çîéñàéò ïîäíÿë å¸ ëèöî ê ñåáå, è èõ ãóáû ñëèëèñü â äîëãîì ïîöåëóå.   
Îáíÿâøèñü, îíè âîøëè â êàôå. Àìè âåñåëî ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé ñèìïàòè÷íîé ðûæåíüêîé äåâóøêå â ôîðìå îôèöèàíòêè, òà, ñ ñåðüåçíîé ìèíîé ïðèíèìàÿ çàêàç, îçîðíî ïîäìèãíóëà.   
Îíè ñåëè çà ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê, äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà.   
Çîéñàéò âçÿë å¸ ðóêó â ñâîþ è ñïðîñèë, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç:   
—Àìè… òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ?   
—×òî?   
—Ñîí.—ïîÿñíèë Çîéñàéò.—ß òîæå åãî âèäåë.   
—ß íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû òû çíàë î ìîèõ âèäåíèÿõ.—ãðóñòíî îòâåòèëà îíà.—Ýòî ìîè ïðîáëåìû.   
—Ðàññêàæè.—îí îæèäàþùå ñìîòðåë íà íå¸.   
—Ñíû.—íåîõîòíî îòâåòèëà Àìè.—Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê,—îíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî áûñòðûé âçãëÿä,—êàê ÿ îñòàëàñü îäíà èç âñåõ ñåíøè, ìíå ñíÿòñÿ ýòè ñíû.   
—Àìè.—Çîéñàéò ïîñòàðàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü êàê ìîæíî áîëåå óáåäèòåëüíî.—Ýòî êîøìàðû, è íè÷åãî áîëåå.   
Âìåñòî îòâåòà îíà îòòÿíóëà âîðîò áëóçêè. Çîéñàéò ïîòðÿñåííî óâèäåë íà å¸ øåå äëèííóþ, åëå çàìåòíóþ öàðàïèíó.   
—À åñëè áû ÿ îòðóáèë òåáå ãîëîâó, êàê òû ïðîñèëà?   
—Áûëè áû òîëüêî ñèíÿêè.—îíà ñæàëà åãî ðóêó, è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åé ñòðàøíî.—Çîé, ÿ ñêîðî óìðó.   
Îùóùåíèå áûëî òàêîå, áóäòî åãî îãðåëè äóáèíêîé ïî çàòûëêó. Îí ìîã òîëüêî ìîë÷à ñìîòðåòü íà íå¸, à îíà ïðîäîëæàëà, íåïðèâû÷íî ïûëêî:   
—Çîé, ÿ áîþñü. ß äîëæíà áûëà óìåðåòü åùå òîãäà, êîãäà ñðàæàëàñü ñ òîáîé, ÿ çíàëà ýòî. Íî èç-çà Íåôðèòà ìíå óäàëîñü ñïàñòèñü. Ýòî òîëüêî âðåìåííàÿ îòñðî÷êà, è îíà íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåò.   
—Àìè, ýòè ñíû íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò!—îí íå ìîã âèäåòü îáðå÷åííîñòü â å¸ ãëàçàõ, îí äàæå äóìàòü íå õîòåë î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò óìåðåòü.   
—Ýòî íå ïðîñòî ñíû.—óñòàëî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé îíà.—ß çíàþ.   
—Àìè, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ.—ìÿãêî ïîïðîñèë îí.   
Íåäîóìåâàÿ, îíà âñêèíóëà âçãëÿä è áåçâîëüíî çàìåðëà ïîä ãîðÿùèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Êàê è âñå ëîðäû, Çîéñàéò îáëàäàë ñïîñîáíîñòÿì ê ãèïíîçó.   
Îí åùå ìãíîâåíüå íåæíî ñìîòðåë íà ñòàâøåå òàêèì ïîêîðíûì ëèöî, çàòåì åãî ÷åðòû îáîñòðèëèñü, ãîëîñ ñòàë æåñòêèì è âëàñòíûì:   
—Ýòè ñíû íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò. Ýòî ïðîñòî ãëóïûå êîøìàðû. Òû áîëüøå íå áóäåøü èõ âèäåòü. Íèêîãäà. Òû áîëüøå íå áóäåøü áîÿòüñÿ èõ. ß çàùèùó òåáÿ îò âñåãî. Òåáå ÿñíî?   
—Äà…—îòâåò ïîñëåäîâàë ñ íåêîòîðîé çàäåðæêîé, è Çîéñàéò ïîíÿë, ÷òî Àìè âîò-âîò ñáðîñèò ñ ñåáÿ íàâàæäåíèå. Îí êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè å¸ ëàäîíè, ðàçðûâàÿ çðèòåëüíûé êîíòàêò, è îíà âñòðÿõíóëàñü, íåïîíèìàþùå îãëÿäåâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì.   
—Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñèìïàòè÷íîå ìåñòå÷êî.—áåççàáîòíûì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñ îí.—×òî áóäåì çàêàçûâàòü?   
—Ïðèâåòèê, Àìè-òÿí!—îôèöèàíòêà îïóñòèëà ïåðåä íåé ïîäíîñ ñ ïîðöèåé ÷åãî-òî, óâåí÷àííîãî ãîðîé âçáèòûõ ñëèâîê, îðåøêàìè è øîêîëàäîì.—Ïðèÿòíîãî àïïåòèòà!   
—Ïðèâåò, Óíà. ×òî ýòî?   
—Áåç òåáÿ ÿ áû â æèçíè íå âûçäîðîâåëà òàê áûñòðî!—îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü äåâóøêà.—ß äîëæíà õîòü êàê-òî îòáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ!   
—Òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå äîëæíà, Óíà.—ìÿãêî âîçðàçèëà Àìè.—Íå íàäî.   
Íî Çîéñàéò çàìåòèë, ÷òî âî âçãëÿäå Àìè, îáðàùåííîì íà ñòðàííûé äåñåðò, ìåëüêíóëî ÿâíîå ñîæàëåíèå. Íåóæåëè åãî îòâàæíàÿ ñåéëîð-ñåíøè ïèòàåò ñëàáîñòü ê ñëàäêîìó? Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Êàê ìèëî!   
—Íó óæ íåò!—êàòåãîðè÷íî âîçðàçèëà Óíàäçóêè.—Ìîòàêè — òîò âîîáùå ãîòîâ ðàñöåëîâàòü òåáÿ çà ðàñ÷åòû äëÿ åãî ëþáèìûõ àâòîìàòîâ. Ñìîòðè, Ðåéêà ïðèðåâíóåò!—çàñìåÿëàñü îíà.—Êñòàòè, ïîçíàêîìü ìåíÿ ñî ñâîèì äðóãîì. Òû ìíå íè÷åãî î íåì íå ãîâîðèëà!   
—Çîé — Óíàäçóêè.—Àìè óëûáíóëàñü ñâîåé íåóãîìîííîé ïîäðóãå.—Äîâîëüíà?   
Ïîêà äåâóøêè ùåáåòàëè ìåæäó ñîáîé, Çîéñàéò, ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ñìîòðåë íà Óíàäçóêè. Ïîäðóãà Àìè. Îíà íåäàâíî áîëåëà è ëå÷èëà å¸ Àìè. Îíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìàõèâàåò íà ñåéëîð Þïèòåð, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âíåøíå. Îí çàíåñ â ïàìÿòü çàãàäî÷íûõ Ðåéêó è Ìîòàêè (ñåéëîð Ìóí è Òàêñåäî Ìàñê???), ïîîáåùàâ ñåáå ïðîâåðèòü èõ ïîäðîáíåå.   
Çàìåòèâ åãî âçãëÿä, Óíàäçóêè ïîêðàñíåëà è çàñîáèðàëàñü îáñëóæèòü îñòàëüíûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé. Çîéñàéò âûðóãàëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Åùå íå õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû îíà íàâîîáðàæàëà ñåáå ÷åðò çíàåò ÷òî. Çàñòàâèòü å¸, ÷òî ëè, çàáûòü, ÷òî îíà åãî âîîáùå âèäåëà? Õîòÿ ðèñêîâàííî: îíà æå ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà ñåíøè…   
Ðóêà Àìè âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åãî ðóêè, è ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ. Óíàäçóêè óæå äàâíî óøëà, è îíè îñòàëèñü îäíè.   
—Îíà íå ñåéëîð-ñåíøè, Çîéñàéò.—òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî èçó÷àÿ ñâîé äåñåðò. Íî âåðòèêàëüíàÿ ìîðùèíêà íà å¸ ëáó íå ðàçãëàäèëàñü.   
Çîéñàéò ñìÿòåííî ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ î÷åíü áëèçêà ê òîìó, ÷òîáû âñòàòü è óéòè. È íèêàêèõ ñèë íå õâàòèò, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü å¸ âåðíóòüñÿ. Îí ñëèøêîì ðàññëàáèëñÿ, äóìàÿ, ÷òî îíà ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèíàäëåæèò åìó. Åñëè îíà ñåé÷àñ ðåøèò, ÷òî îí áûë ñ íåé íåèñêðåíåí, îíà áåç êîëåáàíèé ðàçîðâåò èõ îòíîøåíèÿ, ïóñòü äàæå ýòî ïðè÷èíèò åé áîëü.   
—Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ.—íåâåðîÿòíûå ñëîâà äëÿ çàíîñ÷èâîãî ëîðäà. Íî îí íå õîòåë òåðÿòü å¸.—ß íå äîëæåí áûë äóìàòü îá ýòîì.   
Òåïëûé ñâåò â å¸ ãëàçàõ ñêàçàë åìó, ÷òî îí ïðîùåí. Îí ïåðåñåë íà ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ íåé è îáíÿë å¸.   
—Àìè, çà ìíîé äîëã.—îí ëóêàâî óñìåõíóëñÿ åé.—Ïîìíèøü, òû êîðìèëà ìåíÿ ñ ëîæå÷êè? Òåïåðü ìîÿ î÷åðåäü.   
Îíà ñìóùåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Åé áûëî òàê ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà îí çàáîòèëñÿ î íåé, è îíà ïðîñòî ôèçè÷åñêè íå ìîãëà ñåðäèòüñÿ íà íåãî.   
Îí çà÷åðïíóë ëîæå÷êîé êðåì ñ êóñî÷êàìè ôðóêòîâ è îñòîðîæíî ïðèáëèçèë ê å¸ ãóáàì. Àìè ïðîãëîòèëà å¸ ñîäåðæèìîå, ñëàáî, âïðî÷åì, ÷óâñòâóÿ âêóñ äåñåðòà. Äûõàíèå Çîéñàéòà âîçëå å¸ ùåêè âîëíîâàëî Àìè êóäà áîëüøå.   
  
—Òàê çíà÷èò, òû ïîñòàâèë ìíå ðîæêè?—âîçìóùåííî âîïðîñèëà Àìè, îòðûâàÿñü îò ôîòîãðàôèé. Îíè òîëüêî ÷òî âûøëè èç ôîòîêèîñêà, è âìåñòå èçó÷àëè ïîëó÷åííûå ôîòîãðàôèè.   
Çîéñàéò ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íå¸. Åìó íðàâèëîñü äðàçíèòü å¸.   
—Äà.—çàäóì÷èâûì òîíîì îòîçâàëñÿ îí.—À ÷òî?   
Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Â âàñèëüêîâûõ ãëàçàõ ïëÿñàëè âåñåëûå èñêîðêè. Ãîñïîäè, îíà ñòàíîâèëàñü åùå êðàñèâåå, êîãäà ïåðåñòàâàëà èãðàòü â ïðÿòêè ñàìà ñ ñîáîé!   
—Òû íå âèäåë ìåíÿ â ãíåâå, Çîé!—òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîâîçãëàñèëà îíà. Íî òóò å¸ âçãëÿä óïàë íà ïîñëåäíþþ ôîòîãðàôèþ, è îíà ñìóùåííî ïîêðàñíåëà.—À… ýòî ÷òî?   
—Êàæåòñÿ, ìû ñëåãêà îòâëåêëèñü.—óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.   
—Ñëåãêà?—ñèíèå ãëàçà âûðàçèòåëüíî ðàñøèðèëèñü.—Çîéñàéò, åñëè áû ýòó ôîòîãðàôèþ óâèäåëà ìîÿ ìàìà!   
Îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ðàññìåÿëñÿ.   
—Òîãäà ÿ âîçüìó ýòî ñåáå! È âîò ýòó òîæå!   
—À òû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè íà ýòè ôîòîãðàôèè íàòêíåòñÿ êòî-íèáóäü èç òâîèõ äðóçåé?—ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà îíà. Îò çàáîòû â å¸ ãîëîñå åìó ñòàëî òåïëî íà äóøå.   
—Äðóçåé?—íåäîóìåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë îí, â ïåðâóþ ìèíóòó íå ïîíÿâ, î êîì îíà ãîâîðèò.—Àìè, ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóçåé. Ðàçâå ÷òî Êóíñàéò, êîíå÷íî…   
—Íî âû æå äåëàåòå îäíî äåëî!   
—Äà, âîçìîæíî.—ãëàçà Çîéñàéòà ïîòåìíåëè.—Íî ìû ñêîðåå êîíêóðåíòû, ÷åì ñîòðóäíèêè. Îïàñíî äîâåðÿòü êîìó-òî, ìíîãèì ýòî óæå ñòîèëî æèçíè. Òîò, êîãî òû ñ÷èòàåøü äðóãîì,—ýòî ñëîâî îí âûäåëèë ïðåçðèòåëüíîé èíòîíàöèåé,—ìîæåò ïðåäàòü òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü íàãðàäó èëè ïðîñòî, ÷òîáû âûæèòü. Ìàëî êòî öåíèò òâîþ æèçíü âûøå ñâîåé.   
—ß.   
—×òî?—ìîðãíóâ, îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸.   
Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó íåìíîãî ãðóñòíîé, î÷åíü çàãàäî÷íîé è òàêîé ñâåòëîé óëûáêîé.   
—ß öåíþ òâîþ æèçíü âûøå ñâîåé. Òû âåðèøü ìíå?   
—Àìè…—îí èçóìëåííî ñìîòðåë íà íå¸.   
—Òû âåðèøü ìíå?—êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ îíà êîñíóëàñü åãî ùåêè. Îí íàêðûë å¸ ðóêó ñâîåé.   
—Äà.—ïðîøåïòàë îí, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò å¸ ãëàç. Îí íå çíàë, êàê ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ òåìè ýìîöèÿìè, êîòîðûå áóøåâàëè â íåì.—ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå, Àìè.—îí ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿë å¸, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî â ìÿãêèõ ñèíèõ âîëîñàõ.   
  
_ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå, Àìè, ÷òî äîâåðÿþ òåáå ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîÿ æèçíü ñòàëà äëÿ ìåíÿ êóäà öåííåå ìîåé. Äàæå åñëè òû óáüåøü ìåíÿ, ÿ äî ïîñëåäíåãî ìèãà áóäó âåðèòü òåáå, à åñëè ïîñìåðòíàÿ æèçíü ñóùåñòâóåò, òî è ïîñëå íåãî òîæå. ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå… ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþáëþ. Èëè ëþáëþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äîâåðÿþ. _  
_ß íèêîãî ðàíüøå íå ëþáèë, êðîìå ñåáÿ. _  
_ß íèêîìó ðàíüøå íå äîâåðÿë, äàæå ñåáå. _  
_Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòè ÷óâñòâà åäèíû. _  
_Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ñêàçàë ýòî âñëóõ? ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî òû ìíå îòâåòèøü… _  
  


_18 Ïðèçíàíèå. _

  
  
Ýòî áûë âåëèêîëåïíûé äåíü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ïðîâåëè åãî âìåñòå. Îí áûë òàêèì êîðîòêèì… è â òî æå âðåìÿ òàêèì äëèííûì è ñ÷àñòëèâûì!   
Îíè ñòîÿëè ó äîìà Àìè. Íà óëèöå óæå ãîðåëè ïåðâûå ôîíàðè.   
—Ìû ïðèøëè.—íåãðîìêî ñêàçàëà îíà.   
Çîéñàéò âçÿë å¸ ëèöî â ëàäîíè è óëûáíóëñÿ:   
—Àìè-òÿí… òû çíàåøü, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ äóìàþ î òåáå âñå âðåìÿ.—îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ëåãêèì ïîöåëóåì êàñàÿñü å¸ ãóá. Ñëåäóþùèé ïîöåëóé óæå áûë íàïîåí òåì ïëàìåíåì, ÷òî áóøåâàëî â êðîâè îãíåííîãî ëîðäà. Îí îò÷åòëèâî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî, êàê è â ïðîøëûé ðàç, îí ïðîñòî íå â ñèëàõ îòïóñòèòü å¸.   
—Àìè…—îí ïðîâåë áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïî å¸ íèæíåé ãóáå, âñå áîëüøå õìåëåÿ îò æåëàíèÿ.—Ìîÿ Àìè…   
Àìè ïîíÿëà åãî áåç ñëîâ. Íà å¸ ùåêàõ âñïûõíóë ðóìÿíåö. Íå ïîäíèìàÿ ñìóùåííûõ ãëàç, îíà êèâíóëà. Îíà î÷åíü óþòíî ïðèëüíóëà ê íåìó.   
—Òû íå çàìåðçëà â ýòîì ïëàòüå?—ñïðîñèë îí äîâîëüíî-òàêè åõèäíî, îáíèìàÿ å¸ çà ïëå÷è. Ñàïôèðîâî-ãîëóáîå ïëàòüå íåîáû÷àéíî øëî åé. Îñòàâëÿÿ îòêðûòûìè áåëîñíåæíûå ïëå÷è, îíî òóãî îáëåãàëî âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü òåëà. Ëèô áûë áåç âñÿêèõ óêðàøåíèé, íî, ïî ìíåíèþ Çîéñàéòà, äàæå åñëè áû îíè òàì è áûëè, âðÿä ëè áû õîòü êòî-òî îáðàòèë íà íèõ âíèìàíèå. Ýòî ïëàòüå îí íàêîëäîâàë åé, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ îäíî èç ïðîñòåéøèõ è íàñóùíûõ ñâîèõ óìåíèé.   
—Òû ðåâíóåøü?—òèõî çàñìåÿëàñü îíà, áëàæåííî íåæàñü ó íåãî íà ãðóäè.—ß íå âåðþ.   
—ß î÷åíü ðåâíèâûé.—óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.—Ó òåáÿ áóäåò øàíñ â ýòîì óáåäèòüñÿ.   
Åäâà îíè âîøëè â êâàðòèðó, çàçâîíèë òåëåôîí. Îéêíóâ, Àìè ñêèíóëà òóôëè è ñõâàòèëà òðóáêó.   
—Äà?—ñêàçàëà îíà ñîííûì ãîëîñîì.—Çäðàâñòâóé, ìàìà!—Çîéñàéò âèäåë, ÷òî îíà ïîêðàñíåëà äî ñàìûõ óøåé, è âïîëíå ïîíÿë ïðè÷èíó å¸ ñìóùåíèÿ. Óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí áûñòðî ðàçóëñÿ è, ïîäîéäÿ ñçàäè, íåæíî îáíÿë Àìè çà òàëèþ. Îòêèíóâ ãóñòûå ñèíèå âîëîñû, îí êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè å¸ çàòûëêà, îùóùàÿ, êàê îíà äðîæèò îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé.   
—Äà, ìàìà, ÿ íå ñëûøàëà çâîíêà. Èçâèíè.—ãîâîðèëà Àìè, êèäàÿ â çåðêàëî çâåðñêèé âçãëÿä íà Çîéñàéòà. Òîò íå îñòàíîâèë ñëàäêóþ ïûòêó, è Àìè ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàëà ñòîí.—Ó ìåíÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå… Îé!—âñêðèêíóëà îíà, êîãäà Çîéñàéò ïîäíÿë å¸ íà ðóêè.—Íè÷åãî, ìàìà. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ çàáûëà âûêëþ÷èòü âîäó íà êóõíå. Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå, âûêëþ÷èëà, ïðîñòî ñî ñíà ïîêàçàëîñü…   
Çîéñàéò â âàííîé àêêóðàòíî ïîñòàâèë å¸ íà íîãè, ïî-ïðåæíåìó òåñíî ïðèæèìàÿ å¸ ê ñåáå. Îí âêëþ÷èë âîäó, è, âçÿâ Àìè çà ðóêó, òùàòåëüíî íàìûëèë å¸, ñìûë ïåíó òåïëîé âîäîé è íàñóõî âûòåð ìàëåíüêèì ïîëîòåíöåì. Òå æå îïåðàöèè îí ïðîäåëàë è ñî âòîðîé ðóêîé.   
—ß óìûâàþñü, ìàìà.—ïîÿñíÿëà Àìè â òðóáêó, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åñëè Çîéñàéò íå ïåðåñòàíåò, âðÿä ëè îíà ñìîæåò âåñòè ñâÿçíóþ áåñåäó.—ß î÷åíü óñòàëà. Ìîæåò, ïîãîâîðèì çàâòðà?—Àìè çàæìóðèëàñü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîãäà Çîéñàéò ñòàë íåæíî öåëîâàòü å¸ ëàäîíè.—Ïðîñòè, ÷òî òû ñêàçàëà?   
Îí âíåñ Àìè â ñïàëüíþ, ãäå îí âïåðâûå óâèäåë å¸. Òîðæåñòâóþùàÿ óëûáêà âîçíèêëà íà åãî ëèöå, êîãäà îí óâèäåë íà òóìáî÷êå âîçëå êðîâàòè âàçó ñ áåëûìè ëèëèÿìè. Îíè è íå äóìàëè âÿíóòü. Åùå îäíî ïîäòâåðæäåíèå òîãî, ÷òî îíà äóìàåò î íåì.   
—Äà, ìàìà, ÿ óæå ëîæóñü â êðîâàòü.—Àìè íå ìîãëà îòâåñòè âçãëÿäà îò Çîéñàéòà, íåðâíûì æåñòîì îáëèçàëà ãóáû. Îí íåòîðîïëèâî ñíèìàë ñìîêèíã. Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà, óñòðåìëåííûå íà íå¸, çàãàäî÷íî ìåðöàëè.—Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è…   
Îíà ñ óñèëèåì îòâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîëîæèòü ðàäèîòåëåôîí íà òóìáî÷êó.   
—ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû òàêàÿ áîëòëèâàÿ.—øóòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ å¸ ê ñåáå.—Òû ñîâñåì ìåíÿ íå æàëååøü.   
Àìè îòâåòèëà íà ýòîò óïðåê ïîöåëóåì. Íàäî îòìåòèòü, ýòî áûë íàèëó÷øèé èç âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ îòâåòîâ.   
Öåëóÿñü, îíè ñåëè íà êðîâàòü.   
—ß ïðîñëåæó, ÷òîáû òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëåãëà â ïîñòåëü.—ìíîãîîáåùàþùå ïðîøåïòàë îí åé íà óøêî.—Òîëüêî âîò âðÿä ëè òû ñåãîäíÿ áóäåøü ìíîãî ñïàòü…   
Àìè âñïûõíóëà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òåìíîòó, îí ýòî çàìåòèë è òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ:   
—Àìè… ÿ ïîñëåäíèé ÷åëîâåê â ìèðå, êîòîðîãî òû äîëæíà ñòåñíÿòüñÿ.   
Å¸ ëàäîíè ìÿãêî ëåãëè åìó íà ãðóäü, ðàññòåãèâàÿ ïóãîâèöû åãî ðóáàøêè.   
—ß ïîñòàðàþñü.—øåïíóëà îíà. Å¸ ùåêà íåæíî ïîòåðëàñü î åãî.—Íî ÿ äóìàþ, òû è òàê íå äàøü ìíå çàáûòü îá ýòîì?   
—Ïðàâèëüíî.—åìó áûëî íåâûðàçèìî ïðèÿòíî ÷óâñòâîâàòü å¸ ðóêè íà ñâîåé ðàçãîðÿ÷¸ííîé êîæå. Îí ïðèíèê ê å¸ ãóáàì, ïîãðóçèâ ðóêó â îêåàí ñèíèõ, êàê âîëíû ïðÿäåé.   
Ðóáàøêà áåëûì ïÿòíîì óïàëà íà ïîë, çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàëî ïëàòüå Àìè. Çîéñàéò ëåãêî îïðîêèíóë Àìè íà ïîäóøêè.   
  
Çîéñàéò ñîííî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Íî êðîâàòü áûëà ïóñòà.   
«Äåæà âþ!»—ïîäóìàë Çîéñàéò, ìãíîâåííî î÷íóâøèñü îò ïðèÿòíîãî ïîëóñíà. Îí ñåë íà êðîâàòè è îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ ñâîåé îäåæäû. Îíà áûëà àêêóðàòíî ïîâåøåíà íà êðåñëî. Îí íàòÿíóë áðþêè, íàêèíóë ðóáàøêó è îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ïîëäîðîãè, îí ïðèñëóøàëñÿ, è äîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà âîçíèêëà íà åãî ëèöå. Àìè áûëà íà êóõíå è ÷òî-òî íåãðîìêî íàïåâàëà ïðî ñåáÿ. Òîðîïëèâî óìûâøèñü, Çîéñàéò áûñòðî ïîøåë ê êóõíå. Å¸ ñèíåãëàçàÿ ëþáîâü, ðàññåÿííî ïîòÿãèâàÿ êîôå, óâëå÷åííî ÷èòàëà êàêóþ-òî êíèãó. Îí áåççâó÷íî ïîäêðàëñÿ ê íåé:   
—Äîáðîå óòðî.—øåïíóë îí åé ïðÿìî íà óõî. Àìè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîäñêî÷èëà è îêàçàëàñü â îáúÿòèÿõ ñìåþùåãîñÿ Çîéñàéòà.   
—Òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë!   
—Ýòî òåáå çà òî, ÷òî òû áðîñèëà ìåíÿ îäíîãî.—óõìûëüíóëñÿ Çîéñàéò.—Çíàåøü, êàê ìíå áûëî îäèíîêî ïðîñûïàòüñÿ áåç òåáÿ?   
—Íåóæåëè?—Àìè ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó è ïîòåðëàñü ùåêîé î åãî øåþ.—Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ ïðîñòî òåáÿ ïîæàëåëà. Ó òåáÿ áûë òàêîé ñîííûé âèä…—îíà ñëåãêà çàðäåëàñü.   
—Òû ìîãëà ëåãêî ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèòü.—îí ïîöåëîâàë å¸ â âèñîê.—Áîëåå òîãî, òû äîëæíà áûëà ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèòü.   
—Òàê?—Àìè ïðèâñòàëà íà öûïî÷êè è ëåãêî êîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè åãî ùåêè. Â ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ èñêðèëîñü âåñåëüå.   
—Íå äðàçíè ìåíÿ.—íàêëîíèâøèñü, Çîéñàéò çàïå÷àòëåë íåñêîëüêî îáæèãàþùå-ìåäëåííûõ ïîöåëóåâ íà å¸ øåå. Åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë õðèïëûì.—Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê äåéñòâóåøü íà ìåíÿ? Êàæäîå òâîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå…   
—Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî àáñîëþòíî âçàèìíî.—Àìè ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ñèíèå çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà.—ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé.   
—ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé.—òâåðäî ñêàçàë îí, ñîáðàâ â êóëàê âñþ ñâîþ ðåøèìîñòü.—ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.   
—×òî?—îíà îòïðÿíóëà, íî åãî ðóêè óäåðæàëè å¸. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïðèíÿëè íåïðîíèöàåìîå âûðàæåíèå.   
—ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ, Àìè. ×òî â ìîèõ ñëîâàõ òàê òåáÿ íàïóãàëî?—íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå óñèëèÿ, ãíåâ ïðîðâàëñÿ ñêâîçü íåâîçìóòèìûå èíòîíàöèè.—×òî? Ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ íå èìåþ ïðàâà ëþáèòü, òåì áîëåå òåáÿ?   
—ß òàêîãî íå ãîâîðèëà!   
—Òàê ñêàæè! ß íå óìåþ ÷èòàòü ìûñëè! Íî íå íàäî îòøàòûâàòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ, êàê îò ïðîêàæåííîãî!—âïåðâûå ñ ìîìåíòà èõ çíàêîìñòâà Àìè âèäåëà Çîéñàéòà â òàêîì áåøåíñòâå… âêëþ÷àÿ è èõ ïîåäèíîê òîæå.   
—Íåóæåëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ — íåäîñòàòî÷íîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî?—îò îáèäû ó Àìè íà ãëàçàõ âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû. Îíà ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà.   
—Ýòî íå äîâîä, Àìè.—Çîéñàéò çëî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.—ß ñïðàøèâàþ òåáÿ, ëþáèøü ëè òû ìåíÿ, à íå î òîì, íðàâèòñÿ ëè òåáå ñïàòü ñî ìíîé. Â ýòîì ïëàíå âîïðîñîâ ó ìåíÿ íå âîçíèêàåò.—îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû êîñíóòüñÿ å¸ ùåêè, íî Àìè îòïðÿíóëà, êàê óäàðà.   
—Íå äîòðàãèâàéñÿ äî ìåíÿ!—îò åãî æåñòîêèõ ñëîâ åé çàõîòåëîñü ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. Êàê îí ìîã áûòü òàêèì çëûì?   
Îí ðûâêîì ïðèòÿíóë å¸ ê ñåáå. Èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè äî öâåòà åëîâûõ èãîëîê. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà å¸ ïîïûòêè âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ, îí ïîãëàäèë å¸ ïî ùåêå.   
—ß áóäó äîòðàãèâàòüñÿ äî òåáÿ, ìîÿ Àìè.—åãî ãîëîñ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â õðèïëûé øåïîò.—ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó èíà÷å.   
Åãî ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè â å¸ âîëîñû, çàïðîêèäûâàÿ å¸ ãîëîâó, è îí, íàêëîíèâøèñü, òðåáîâàòåëüíûì, âëàñòíûì ïîöåëóåì âïèëñÿ â å¸ ãóáû. Àìè ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü, è òîãäà Çîéñàéò ñìåíèë òàêòèêó. Åãî ïîöåëóé ñòàë íåæíûì è ÷óâñòâåííûì, îí äðàçíèë å¸, è îíà íå óñòîÿëà, ñ âîçðàñòàþùåé ñòðàñòüþ îòâå÷àÿ íà åãî ïîöåëóé. Íî íåîæèäàííî îíà âûñâîáîäèëàñü èç åãî ðóê.   
—Àìè…—Çîéñàéò ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîéìàòü å¸ âçãëÿä, íî îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî îòâåðíóëàñü.—Àìè!   
Íà å¸ ãëàçàõ áëåñòåëè ñëåçû:   
—Ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ ãîòîâà ÿ ãîòîâà ëå÷ü â ïîñòåëü ñ ëþáûì áîëåå-ìåíåå ñèìïàòè÷íûì ïàðíåì? Ïëåâàòü, êòî îí? Âîçìîæíî, äëÿ òåáÿ òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå è ÿâëÿåòñÿ íîðìàëüíûì, íî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ!   
—ß âîâñå íå èìåë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî â âèäó!—îøåëîìëåííûé å¸ âñïûøêîé, Çîéñàéò ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé. Îí íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíÿòü åé áîëü.—Âîçìîæíî, ÿ íåïðàâèëüíî ïîñòàâèë âîïðîñ, íî…   
—Çîéñàéò, ìíå òîëüêî øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò!—Àìè âïåðâûå çà ìíîãèå ãîäû íå ìîãëà óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Å¸ ïðîñòî òðÿñëî.—ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âëþáëÿëàñü! Ïîíèìàåøü, äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ íàìè, îòêðûòèå! Íå íàäî äàâèòü íà ìåíÿ! ß è áåç òîãî áîþñü…—îíà âíåçàïíî óìîëêëà.   
—Èäè êî ìíå.—ëàñêîâî ñêàçàë Çîéñàéò, ñíîâà îáíèìàÿ å¸. Íà ýòîò ðàç îíà íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü. Îí óñïîêàèâàþùå ãëàäèë å¸ âîëîñû.—×åãî æå òû áîèøüñÿ?   
—×òî îäíàæäû âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ.—åëå ñëûøíî ïðîìîëâèëà îíà.—ß íå çíàþ, ñìîãó ëè æèòü áåç òåáÿ. ß ñëèøêîì òåáÿ ëþáëþ. Çîéñàéò, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ…—îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó.   


_19 Âûáîð — äóáëü îäèí _

  
  
«Ñíû ïðåêðàòèëèñü.—ñ÷àñòëèâî ïîäóìàëà Àìè, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì â ïîèñêàõ èíòåðåñíûõ êíèã.—Ñ òîãî äíÿ, êàê Çîé áûë â ìîåì ñíå. Òðè ñïîêîéíûõ íî÷è… äâå.—ïîêðàñíåâ, ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ.—Äåâî÷êè âûçäîðàâëèâàþò! Ìèíàêî ÷åðåç íåäåëþ âûïèñûâàþò! È åùå — Çîéñàéò ìåíÿ ëþáèò!!!—òîëüêî âîñïîìèíàíèå î ñóðîâîì áèáëèîòåêàðå óäåðæàëî å¸ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïóñòèòüñÿ â ïëÿñ.—Ëþáèò — ìåíÿ!»   
Íî…   
Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. Îíà òâåðäî ðåøèëà äî ïîñëåäíåé ìèíóòû ñêðûâàòü îò ïîäðóã ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Çîéñàéòîì è èõ — îò Çîéñàéòà.   
«Ýòî òðóñîñòü. ß çíàþ. Íî ÷òî ÿ åùå ìîãó ñäåëàòü?—Àìè ñäåðæàëà ãîðüêèé ñìåøîê, ïðåäñòàâèâ, êàê çíàêîìèò Çîéñàéòà ñ Ìàìîðó èëè Ðèî.—Ðåé íàçâàëà áû ìåíÿ ïðåäàòåëüíèöåé. Âîçìîæíî… çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãî íå ïðåäàâàëà.»   
È âäðóã ïîñëûøàëèñü êðèêè. Îäèí, äðóãîé, òðåòèé… Àìè áûñòðî çàãëÿíóëà â ñâîþ ñóìî÷êó. Æåçë áûë íà ìåñòå è ìÿãêî áëåñíóë ñèíåâîé ïðè âèäå õîçÿéêè. Ïåðåäàò÷èê Àìè ëåæàë äîìà, ðÿäîì ñî ñëîìàííûìè ïåðåäàò÷èêàìè îñòàëüíûõ ñåíøè. Îíà ïðèñëóøàëàñü.   
—Íèêòî íèêóäà íå óéäåò îòñþäà.—ïðîèçíåñ õîëîäíûé è ÷åòêèé ãîëîñ.—Ñîïðîòèâëåíèå áåñïîëåçíî.   
—×òî âàì íóæíî?—êðèêíóë êòî-òî. Àìè ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò â ñîñåäíåì çàëå áèáëèîòåêè. Îíà ÿâñòâåííî îùóùàëà òåìíóþ ýíåðãèþ.   
—Íå âû.—îòîçâàëñÿ òîò æå ãîëîñ.—Äæåäàéò, ñäåëàé òàê, ÷òîáû ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè çíàëà, ÷òî ìû å¸ æäåì.   
—Äà, Êóíñàéò. Ãäå ÷åðòè íîñÿò Íåôðèòà è Çîéñàéòà?—äîñàäëèâî îñâåäîìèëñÿ âòîðîé ãîëîñ.   
Àìè íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà, óñëûøàâ èìÿ ñâîåãî âîçëþáëåííîãî. Ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè, è îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñïðÿòàëàñü çà êíèæíûì øêàôîì. Îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóâ èç-çà óãëà, Àìè óâèäåëà âûñîêóþ äåâóøêó ñî ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ ñèíèìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà ïðîøëà ìèìî, íå çàìåòèâ å¸.   
Àìè çàêðûëà íà ìãíîâåíüå ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, êàê æå áûòü. À êîãäà îòêðûëà, â íèõ áûë ïîêîé.   
Âîçìîæíî, åé íå ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü âûáîð.   


Ozma 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


	3. Ïëåí

**"Âîïðîñ Âûáîðà"**  
**×àñòü 3.**

  
  


_20. Ðàçðûâ _

  
  
_«ß Àìè Ìèöóíî, ìíå 16 ëåò… _  
_Ìîé çíàê Çîäèàêà — Äåâà, ìîé êàìåíü — ñàïôèð, ãðóïïà êðîâè — 0, ëþáèìûé öâåò — àêâàìàðèí… _  
_ß ìíîãî ó÷óñü, ÷òîáû îñóùåñòâèòü ñâîþ ìå÷òó… _  
_ß õî÷ó ñòàòü âðà÷åì, êàê ìîÿ ìàìà…» _  
  
Îíà ïàäàëà è íå â å¸ ñèëàõ áûëî îñòàíîâèòü ïàäåíèå. À âïåðåäè å¸ æäàë ÿðêèé è â òî æå âðåìÿ íåæíûé ñâåò, ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèé íà ñèÿíèå Ñåðåáðÿíîãî Êðèñòàëëà…   
  
_«ß óìèðàþ… âñå ïðàâèëüíî, ïðåäàòåëü äîëæåí óìåðåòü. Âåäü ñìåðòü íåñåò î÷èùåíèå… è ïîêîé. Ïîêîé… ÿ íèêîãäà íå çíàëà, ÷òî òàêîå ïîêîé. Äëÿ ìåíÿ ïîêîé — ýòî ñ÷àñòüå… íàâåðíîå. Ñåíøè ñìîãóò ñïðàâèòüñÿ áåç ìåíÿ… Áàííè… Ðåé… Ìàêî… Ìèíà,—îíà óëûáàëàñü, êîãäà ïåðåä å¸ ëèöîì ïðîïëûâàëè äîðîãèå ëèöà äðóçåé,—Ìàìîðó… Ëóíà è Àðòåìèñ… Ïðîùàéòå… è îòïóñòèòå ìåíÿ.» _  
  
—Íåò, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ÿ íå îòïóñêàþ òåáÿ!—êòî-òî ñèëüíî âñòðÿõíóë å¸ òåëî. Ñâåò íà÷àë îòäàëÿòüñÿ, îíà ðâàíóëàñü ê íåìó, íî áåñïîëåçíî. Êîðèäîð ðàñòàÿë, è îíà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåìó èçðàíåííîìó òåëó.   
Òåìíî-ñåðûé êàìåííûé ïîòîëîê, òàêèå æå ãðóáûå ñòåíû. Íèêàêèõ îêîí íå âèäíî. Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Çîéñàéòîì.   
—Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàëà?—âçáåøåííî íà÷àë îí.—Òû âûæèëà ïðîñòî ÷óäîì. Òû æå ñàìà áðîñèëàñü ïîä àòàêó Êóíà! Åñëè áû îí íå óñïåë îòêëîíèòü áóìåðàíãè, òåáÿ áû ïðèøëîñü ñîáèðàòü ïî ÷àñòÿì!   
Îíà íå îòâåòèëà, òîëüêî îòâåëà âçãëÿä îò åãî ëèöà. Åñëè áû áûëè ñèëû, îíà îòîäâèíóëàñü áû îò íåãî, íî òàê îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ïîëóëåæàòü â åãî ðóêàõ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñëàáîñòü, ãîëîâà áûëà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÿñíîé.   
Îíà â ïëåíó. Îíà ïðèìàíêà. Îíà îáðå÷åíà. Ýòî ðàç.   
—Ðàç òû ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, çíà÷èò, òû óæå íå óìðåøü.—îí íåæíî ïîãëàäèë âçëîõìà÷åííûå ñèíèå âîëîñû, â åãî ãëàçàõ ñâåòèëàñü ðàäîñòü, ñìåíèâøàÿ ãíåâ.—Òû ÷òî-òî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü?   
—Óõîäè.   
—×òî?—îí âñêèíóëñÿ íà íå¸ íåïîíèìàþùå.   
—Óõîäè, ÿ íå õî÷ó òåáÿ âèäåòü.—å¸ ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäíûì è ñïîêîéíûì.   
Çîéñàéò ïîòðÿñåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸.   
—È ìíå íå íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü. ß íè÷åãî íå ïðèìó îò òåáÿ.   
—Àìè, ÿ íå…   
—ß íå Àìè. ß ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè.—õîëîä â å¸ ãîëîñå ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ëåä.—Îñòàâü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Óõîäè.   
—Àìè!—âçìîëèëñÿ îí, è îíà ÿâñòâåííî âèäåëà áîëü â åãî ïîòåìíåâøèõ ãëàçàõ.—Àìè, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî òàê ãîâîðèòü!   
Îíà ñ óñèëèåì âûðâàëàñü èç åãî îáúÿòèÿ è îòïîëçëà ê êëî÷êó ñîëîìû íà ïîëó. Õîëîä óäàðèë ïî íåé, îò õîëîäà çóá íà çóá íå ïîïàäàë, íî îíà óïðÿìî ñåëà íà ñìåðçøóþñÿ ñîëîìó, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè çà ïëå÷è. Òîíêàÿ òêàíü å¸ ñåéëîð-ôóêó äàâàëà ñîâñåì ìàëî òåïëà.   
—Òû ìíå íå íóæåí.—ïðîöåäèëà îíà ñêâîçü çóáû, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â åãî ãëàçà.—Îñòàâü. Ìåíÿ. Â. Ïîêîå.   
—×òî ñ òîáîé?—îí âñòðÿõíóë å¸, êàê êóêëó.—×åãî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì äîáèòüñÿ? Òû æå çàìåðçíåøü íàñìåðòü! Åñëè òåáå íà ýòî íàïëåâàòü, òî ìíå íåò!—îí çàêóòàë å¸ â ñâîé ìóíäèð è èìïóëüñèâíûì æåñòîì ïðèâëåê ê ñåáå. Åãî ãîëîñ ïåðåøåë â ëàñêîâûé øåïîò.—ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.   
Îíà äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëàñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ. Îí íà ìãíîâåíüå çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, è íåîõîòíî îòïóñòèë. Íà áëåäíîì ëèöå åãî âîçëþáëåííîé âîçíèêëà çëàÿ, íàñìåøëèâàÿ óëûáêà. Íåáðåæíûì äâèæåíèåì ïëå÷ îíà ñáðîñèëà ñ ñåáÿ åãî ìóíäèð è â óïîð ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî:   
—È òû äóìàåøü, ìíå åñòü äî ýòîãî êàêîå-òî äåëî?   
Îíà ñíîâà áåçðàçëè÷íî óñòàâèëàñü â ïîë, ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðóÿ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. È òîëüêî íåãðîìêèé øîðîõ øàãîâ è õëîïîê äâåðè ñîîáùèë åé, ÷òî îí óøåë. Óñòàëî îòêèíóâøèñü íàçàä, îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà.   
  
—Çîéñàéò, äà íà òåáå ëèöà íåò!—óäèâëåííî êîíñòàòèðîâàë Äæåäàéò.—Íîâûé ïðèêàç êîðîëåâû?   
—Íåò.   
—Äà ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?—çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ãåíåðàë Äàëüíåâîñòî÷íîãî Ðåãèîíà.   
—Íå òâîå äåëî.—íåïðèâû÷íî ãðóáî îòîçâàëñÿ Çîéñàéò.—Òåáå ÷òî, íå÷åì áîëüøå çàíÿòüñÿ?   
Â áèðþçîâûõ ãëàçàõ Äæåäàéòà ñâåðêíóëè ìîëíèè, íî îí ñäåðæàë ñâîé ãíåâ:   
—Åñòü. È, çíàåøü, Çîéñàéò, ñðûâàéñÿ ëó÷øå íà þìàõ. Çäîðîâåå áóäåøü.   
—Ïëåâàòü ÿ õîòåë íà òâîè ïîæåëàíèÿ, Äæåäàéò. È íà òåáÿ ñàìîãî òîæå.   
—Çîéñàéò…—ãîëîñ ëîðäà ïåðåøåë â øèïåíèå.—Òû çàáûâàåøüñÿ.   
—Íó è?—Çîéñàéò âûçûâàþùå øàãíóë áëèæå ê Äæåäàéòó.—Ãîâîðè!   
—Òåáå òðåáóåòñÿ õîðîøàÿ òðåïêà.—ãîëîñ ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ãåíåðàëà çâåíåë îò ÿðîñòè. Íî îí óìåë ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ëåçòü â äðàêó, íåñìîòðÿ íà ÿâíóþ ïðîâîêàöèþ ñî ñòîðîíû Çîéñàéòà.   
—×òî æ, äàþ òåáå âîçìîæíîñòü çàäàòü å¸!—Çîéñàéò ñòðåìèòåëüíî øàãíóë âïåðåä, è åãî êóëàê ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ ÷åëþñòüþ Äæåäàéòà. Óäàð áûë òàê ñèëåí, ÷òî òîò óïàë íà ïîë. Âïðî÷åì, ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíüå îí ñíîâà áûë íà íîãàõ è áðîñèëñÿ ê Çîéñàéòó, çàáûâ ïðî ñâîè ìèðîëþáèâûå íàìåðåíèÿ.   
  
Ðàñòàùèëè èõ çà øêèðêè, è ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ìíîãî óñèëèé, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü èõ íà ðàññòîÿíèè äðóã îò äðóãà.   
—×òî âû òóò çàòåÿëè?—Íåôðèò ñìåðèë îáîèõ ðàçúÿðåííûì âçãëÿäîì.—Âû áû åùå â òðîííîì çàëå ïîäðàëèñü, èäèîòû!   
—Âû, Âûñøèå Ëîðäû Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà, äåðåòåñü êàê ìàëü÷èøêè!—â ãîëîñå Êóíñàéòà áûëà áðåçãëèâîñòü.—×òî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî?   
—Íè÷åãî.—Äæåäàéò ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Çîéñàéòà, íî òîò äàæå íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî âçãëÿä.   
—Íè÷åãî? Òîãäà êàêîãî ÷åðòà âû ïîäðàëèñü? Çîéñàéò, à, ìîæåò, òû ñîèçâîëèøü ìîëâèòü õîòü ñëîâî?—Êóíñàéò ïåðåêëþ÷èë âíèìàíèå íà ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ó÷åíèêà.   
—Çäåñü íå ïðîèçîøëî íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî.—îò÷åêàíèë òîò, âûñâîáîæäàÿñü èç õâàòêè Íåôðèòà. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíüå íà åãî ìåñòå îñûïàëñÿ âèõðü ðîçîâûõ ëåïåñòêîâ, à ñàì ëîðä èñ÷åç.   
—Çîéñàéò ñëîâíî ñâèõíóëñÿ!—Äæåäàéò ìèìîõîäîì ïîòåð óøèáëåííóþ ÷åëþñòü, íåäîóìåííî ãëÿäÿ âñëåä ãåíåðàëó Åâðîïû.—Îí ÿâíî íàðûâàåòñÿ. Âû íå â êóðñå, êèðïè÷è íà íåãî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íå ïàäàëè?   
Òðîå ëîðäîâ îáìåíÿëèñü íåïîíèìàþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè.   
  
Çîéñàéò âîøåë â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, åäâà íå âûøèáèâ äâåðè ïèíêîì. Çàáëîêèðîâàâ ñâîè ïîêîè îò íàâÿç÷èâûõ âèçèòåðîâ, îí âûâàëèë íà ïîë ñîäåðæèìîå ïèñüìåííîãî ñòîëà. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, îí ïîäíÿë ïëîñêóþ øêàòóëêó è îòêðûë å¸. Ãîðüêàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà åãî ëèöå, êîãäà îí îäíà çà äðóãîé ðàññìàòðèâàë ôîòîãðàôèè. Èõ áûëî âñåãî ÷åòûðå. Âîò Àìè ïðè ïîñòóïëåíèè â êîëëåäæ, âîò îíà, ñìåÿñü, îáíèìàåò åãî, âîò îí ïðèæèìàåò å¸ ê ñåáå, è å¸ íåæíûå ðóêè ïåðåïëåëèñü ñ åãî, âîò íà ýòîé ôîòîãðàôèè îíè öåëóþòñÿ… ÷åòûðå ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ìîìåíòà. Çîéñàéò îùóòèë äèêîå æåëàíèå ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñåé÷àñ â ïîäâàë è öåëîâàòü ñâîþ ñèíåãëàçóþ ïëåííèöó äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíà íå ïðèçíàåò ñâîþ îøèáêó…   
Íî îí íå îáìàíûâàë ñåáÿ. Ýòî íå ïîìîæåò.   
È îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ìîã ïðè÷èíèòü åé áîëü…   
Îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà íåæíîå ëèöî Àìè, è åãî ëèöî èñêàçèëîñü.   
—Òû ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ëþáèøü ìåíÿ!—êðèêíóë îí.—Òû ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, Àìè ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè!—îí â áåøåíñòâå øâûðíóë ôîòîãðàôèè â êàìèí, è ïî÷òè ñðàçó æå ðóõíóë íà êîëåíè, èçâëåêàÿ èõ èç ïëàìåíè… íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà îæîãè, îí áåðåæíî ïåðåáèðàë îäíî çà äðóãèì ñâîè ñîêðîâèùà, ñòàðàÿñü ïîíÿòü, âåëèê ëè óùåðá, íàíåñåííûé îãíåì…   
  
Íèêòî íå ñëûøàë, êàê â äàëüíåé êàìåðå Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà èñõîäèëà ñëåçàìè ñèíåãëàçàÿ, ñîâñåì ìîëîäåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà. Îíà ïëàêàëà îò÷àÿííî, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü ïîäàâèòü ðûäàíèÿ. Âñå ðàâíî îíà áûëà çäåñü îäíà, õîòÿ è âðÿä ëè ýòî âîëíîâàëî å¸ â òîò ìîìåíò. Îíà îòëè÷íî çíàëà, êàêóþ áîëü îíà ïðè÷èíèëà òîìó, êîòîðîãî ëþáèëà áîëüøå âñåõ íà ñâåòå… çíàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìà ÷óâñòâîâàëà òîæå. Íî íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü.   
_Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñëàáîñòü, ãîëîâà áûëà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÿñíîé. _  
_Îíà â ïëåíó. Îíà ïðèìàíêà. Îíà îáðå÷åíà. Ýòî ðàç. _  
À äâà — Çîéñàéò íå äîëæåí æåðòâîâàòü ñîáîé ðàäè íå¸. È áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè îí âîçíåíàâèäèò å¸…   


_21 Èíôåðíî _

  
  
—Èòàê, ÿ ãîâîðèë ñ êîðîëåâîé. Îíà ïîääåðæàëà ìîé ïëàí.—Êóíñàéò îáâåë âçãëÿäîì òðîèõ ãåíåðàëîâ. Äæåäàéò, ìðà÷íî ñìîòðÿùèé â ïîë, Çîéñàéò, âñå åùå ïðåáûâàþùèé â ñâîåì íåïîíÿòíîì íàñòðîåíèè, è Íåôðèò, íà ãóáàõ êîòîðîãî èãðàëà ëåãêàÿ äîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà, ïåðåêëþ÷èëè ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà íåãî.   
—Ïî ïîâîäó Ìåðêóðèÿ?—óòî÷íèë Íåôðèò.   
—Èìåííî. Ïîñêîëüêó îíà ñåíøè, ìû íå ìîæåì óçíàòü îò íå¸, ãäå è, êñòàòè, êòî îñòàëüíûå. ×òî-òî âðîäå áëîêèðîâêè ñîçíàíèÿ.   
—È äëÿ ÷åãî æå îíà íàì òîãäà íóæíà?—ðàçäðàæåííî ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè Äæåäàéò.—×òî ìåøàëî óáèòü å¸ åùå â áèáëèîòåêå?   
_«Áèáëèîòåêà. Âîò, çíà÷èò, ãäå îíà ïîïàëàñü.» _  
—Êîðîëåâà ïðèêàçàëà îñòàâèòü å¸ æèâîé.   
—È óáèòü, ÿ òàê ïîëàãàþ, íà ãëàçàõ ñåéëîð Ìóí.—ñ óñìåøêîé çàêîí÷èë Íåôðèò.—Çíà÷èò, ìû èñïîëüçóåì ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè êàê íàæèâêó. ß ïðàâ, Êóíñàéò?   
Ñòàðøèé ãåíåðàë ìîë÷àëèâî êèâíóë. Äæåäàéò, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñòóëå, çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ:   
—À ïî÷åìó ìû òàê óâåðåíû, ÷òî Ñåéëîð Ìóí çà íåé ÿâèòñÿ? Ìû çäîðîâî íàãíàëè íà íå¸, äà è íà âñåõ ñåíøè ñòðàõó. À åñëè îíè ïðåäïî÷òóò çàòàèòüñÿ?   
_«Åñëè îíà íå ïðèäåò, ÿ óáüþ å¸ ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè.» _  
—×óòü ëè íå óáèëè — äà. Íî âðÿä ëè «íàãíàëè ñòðàõó».—óãîëîê èäåàëüíûõ ãóá Êóíñàéòà äîñàäëèâî äåðíóëñÿ.—Ñåíøè íèêîãäà íå áðîñàëè ñâîèõ. Íè ñåé÷àñ, íè âî âðåìåíà Ñåðåáðÿíîãî Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ.   
_«Ìû ÷àñòî ñìåÿëèñü íàä ýòèì òîãäà. À ñåé÷àñ ìíå íå ñìåøíî.» _  
—Òû ïðàâ. À ÷òî ïîêà áóäåì äåëàòü ñ Ìåðêóðè?   
—ß ïîñëåæó çà íåé.—íåáðåæíî ïîäíÿë ðóêó Çîéñàéò.   
Óçíàâ îïàñíûé áëåñê â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ, Êóíñàéò ïîíèìàþùå óñìåõíóëñÿ. Î÷åíü ñêîðî Ìåðêóðè ïîæàëååò, ÷òî âîîáùå ðîäèëàñü íà ñâåò. Åãî ó÷åíèê áûë íåïðåâçîéäåííûì ìàñòåðîì â ýòèõ èãðàõ. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí ïðèäóìàåò íà ýòîò ðàç…   
—Êîíå÷íî.—îòîçâàëñÿ îí, ïðÿ÷à óõìûëêó.—Îíà òâîÿ.   
—ß ñîîáùó ñåíøè íîâîñòü.—Äæåäàéò ïîäíÿëñÿ.   
—Íàì îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî æäàòü.—çåâíóâ, äîáàâèë Íåôðèò.—Âîçìîæíî, ñëåäóåò çàíÿòüñÿ ñáîðîì ýíåðãèè.   
—Ïîäîæäåì.—áðîñèë Êóíñàéò.—Íå áóäåì îòâëåêàòüñÿ íà ìåëî÷è.   
  
Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå Ìåðêóðè õîòåëà îêàçàòüñÿ â ãîðÿ÷åé âàííå, ÷òîáû ñìûòü ñ ñåáÿ âñþ ãðÿçü. Ãðÿçü… îíà íåíàâèäåëà ãðÿçü. Áàêòåðèè, ìèêðîáû, áàöèëëû… äà è ïðîñòî óðîäëèâûå ïÿòíà íà áåëîé êîæå. Ðàíû äàâàëè î ñåáå çíàòü. Èõ áûëî ñðàâíèòåëüíî íåìíîãî… ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî îíà îæèäàëà. Íî âîò óäàð ïî ãîëîâå äàâàë î ñåáå çíàòü. Â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò Êóíñàéò ðàçãàäàë å¸ ñàìîóáèéñòâåííûé ìàíåâð è ïîâåðíóë áóìåðàíãè ïëàøìÿ. Îíà íå óìåðëà… ïðîñòî ïðîëåæàëà â îòêëþ÷êå ãäå-òî… ñêîëüêî? ×àñîâ çäåñü íå áûëî. Íî ìåíüøå ñóòîê.   
—Î áîæå… ìàìà.—Àìè ñòàëà áåëîé, êàê ïðîñòûíÿ, îíà ñïðÿòàëà ëèöî â ðóêàõ.—Ìàìî÷êà, êàê æå òû… Òû âåäü äàæå íå óçíàåøü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé… Òû òàêàÿ ñîâðåìåííàÿ… òû âåðèøü â âñåìîãóùóþ ïîëèöèþ, à îíè íå íàéäóò äàæå ìîåãî òåëà. Òû áóäåøü æèòü ñ íàäåæäîé íà òî, ÷òî ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü âåðíóñü, à ÿ…—îíà çàïëàêàëà îò âíåçàïíîãî îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî å¸ ìàìà áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå óâèäèò å¸.—Ìàìî÷êà, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ… ïîæàëóéñòà!!!   
—Âèæó, òû óæå ïîíÿëà ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå.—ïîñëûøàëñÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ îò äâåðè. Àìè ïîðûâèñòî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó. Çîéñàéò, õîëîäíî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê íåé. Â åãî âçãëÿäå áûëî ÷òî-òî òàêîå, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî ñèíåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó îòïðÿíóòü. Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è, íàêëîíèâøèñü, âçÿë å¸ ïîäáîðîäîê, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñìîòðåòü ñåáå â ãëàçà.   
—Ìàëûøêà… íå ñòîèò.   
Òàêîãî Çîéñàéòà îíà íå çíàëà. Âåðíåå… ñ íèì îíà ñðàæàëàñü.   
Îí óáðàë ðóêó è ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì îïóñòèëñÿ ñ íåé ðÿäîì, óìóäðÿÿñü âûãëÿäåòü íåïðèíóæäåííî è ýëåãàíòíî äàæå íà ôîíå òåìíèöû. Îí íåòîðîïëèâî ïîâåðíóë ëèöî, ìîë÷à íàáëþäàÿ çà íåé. Óñìåøêà, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ íà åãî ëèöå, î÷åíü íå ïîíðàâèëàñü Àìè.   
—Çà÷åì òû ïðèøåë?   
—Çàõîòåëîñü — ýòî ðàç. Äâà — òû íå â òîì ïîëîæåíèè, ÷òîáû çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, ïóíêòû òðè, ÷åòûðå è ïÿòü òåáÿ íå êàñàþòñÿ.—îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïîãðóçèë ïàëüöû â å¸ âîëîñû.   
Àìè ðåøèòåëüíî îòòîëêíóëà åãî ðóêó. Íåò, îíà íå çëèëàñü íà íåãî. Îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí ïåðåñòàë íàïîìèíàòü åé è ñåáå, ÷òî îíà åùå æèâà. Ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè îíà íå ìîãëà äîëãî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ. Íî îíà äîëæíà!!!   
Çîéñàéò ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸ èçó÷àþùèì âçãëÿäîì, è Àìè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî äîëæíà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü.   
—Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ êî ìíå.—íå ãîëîñ, à áåøåíñòâî, óêðûòîå ëüäîì. Ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî, ñ ñàðêàçìîì ïîäóìàëà îíà.   
—Òû çàáûâàåøüñÿ, Ìåðêóðèé.—ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Çîéñàéò. Àìè íåïîíèìàþùå âçäðîãíóëà, ïîäíèìàÿ âçãëÿä… è ïî÷òè ìãíîâåííî îêàçàëàñü ïðèæàòîé ê ñòåíå åãî òåëîì.   
Åãî ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî å¸ êîæå, íå êàñàÿñü, è îñòàíîâèëèñü âîçëå å¸ óøêà:   
—ß áóäó äåëàòü òî, ÷òî ìíå çàõî÷åòñÿ. ßñíî?   
—Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ.—ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ñëàáåÿ ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé.   
—ßñíî?—óãðîçà â åãî ãîëîñå ñòàëà òàêîé æå ÿñíîé, êàê áëåñê îñòðî îòòî÷åííîãî êëèíêà. Àìè îùóùàëà, êàê áåøåííî áüåòñÿ ñåðäå ó íåãî â ãðóäè.   
—Äà.—ñäàëàñü îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî òàê îí îòïóñòèò å¸.   
Ãîðÿ÷èå ðóêè îáõâàòèëè å¸ çà òàëèþ è ïåðåíåñëè ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. Îí ìåëîäè÷íî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ â å¸ ãëàçà.   
—Íó êàê òåáå áûòü ïëåííèöåé, ñåéëîð-ñåíøè? Ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü, ïîçâîëÿþ. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ çàéìóñü òâîèìè ðàíàìè.   
—Çà÷åì?   
Åãî ëåâàÿ áðîâü íàñìåøëèâî èçîãíóëàñü. Ýòî âûãëÿäåëî ïîòðÿñàþùå, íî Àìè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçîçëèëàñü.   
—Çà÷åì? Ìíå îñòàëîñü æèòü ñ÷èòàííûå äíè! Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, êàêîé ÿ óìðó, çäîðîâîé èëè ïîëóáåññîçíàòåëüíîé? Çà÷åì ìåíÿ ìó÷àòü?!!!!   
—Êîãäà ñåíøè ÿâÿòñÿ çà òîáîé, òåáÿ îòäàäóò èì.   
—Çîéñàéò, êàê òû íå ïîíèìàåøü!!!—íà ãëàçàõ Àìè ïîÿâèëèñü ìàëåíüêèå ñëåçèíêè.—Òû æå äîëæåí ïîíÿòü!!!!   
—×åãî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ?—åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäíûì è îò÷óæäåííûì.—×òî òû ëó÷øå óìðåøü, ÷åì ñòàíåøü ïðèìàíêîé? Èçâèíè, íèêòî íå äàñò òåáå óìåðåòü. Íè îò ðàí, íè îò ãîëîäà, íè îò õîëîäà. Òû ñëèøêîì öåííûé… ïðèç.—îí ïðîøåëñÿ íàðî÷èòî îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì ïî å¸ òåëó. Àìè âñïûõíóëà îò ãíåâà è ñìóùåíèÿ. Äàæå ñåé÷àñ åé õîòåëîñü îùóòèòü åãî ãóáû íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ, ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ… íåò, îíà íå äîëæíà! Îíà çàæìóðèëàñü, áîÿñü, ÷òî îí ïðî÷èòàåò â å¸ ãëàçàõ âñå å¸ ìûñëè, è òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí îòâåðíóëñÿ, îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà.   
Ýëåãàíòíûé âçìàõ åãî êèñòè — è íà êàìåííîì ïîëó ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ òàç, íàïîëíåííûé ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé, ïîëîñêè áåëîé õëîï÷îòîáóìàæíîé òêàíè, íåñêîëüêî óïàêîâîê ïëàñòûðÿ, âàòà è äåçèíôèöèðóþùàÿ ìàçü.   
Ñíà÷àëà îí ìåäëåííûìè îñòîðîæíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ñìûë ñ å¸ òåëà ãðÿçü. Âîäà â òàçèêå ñòàëà òåìíî-ñåðîé, ñ ðîçîâûì îòòåíêîì. Åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ áûëè îòêðîâåííîé ëàñêîé, è îíà ïàðó ðàç ïîïûòàëàñü âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç åãî ðóê, íî îí êðåïêî äåðæàë å¸. Çàòåì ïîñëåäîâàë ÷åðåä ìàçè. Îñîáî áîëüøóþ ññàäèíó íà êîëåíå îí ïåðåâÿçàë áèíòîì è, íàêëîíèâøèñü, ëåãêî ïîöåëîâàë ïîñòðàäàâøóþ êîëåíêó. Â åãî ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸, áûëà ÿâíàÿ íàñìåøêà. Îí îòëè÷íî çíàë, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà.   
—Ýòî ìîÿ íàãðàäà.—îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó óäåðæèâàÿ å¸ íà êîëåíÿõ.—À òåïåðü ïîðà îáåäàòü!   
—ß ííí-íå õî÷ó îáåäàòü.—Àìè ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê êàïðèçíûé ðåáåíîê. Ïðèñóòñòâèå Çîéñàéòà âûçûâàëî â íåé ñìÿòåíèå.   
Îí ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ å¸ áëèæå. Àìè íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà. Åé íå íðàâèëñÿ ýòîò åãî ñìåõ. Â íåì íå áûëî íè êàïëè âåñåëîñòè, ëèøü óãðîçà è èçäåâêà. Èçäåâêà íàä å¸ áåñïîìîùíîñòüþ. Åé ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå — îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ïðåäïðèìåò å¸ ëþáèìûé â ñëåäóþùóþ ìèíóòó.   
Åãî ðóêà çàðûëàñü â å¸ âîëîñû, ãëàçà íå îòðûâàëèñü îò å¸. Îí ìåäëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, è íåîæèäàííî åãî ïàëüöû ñæàëèñü, æåñòêî ôèêñèðóÿ ïîëîæåíèå å¸ ãîëîâû. Ýòî áûëî íå áîëüíî… óíèçèòåëüíî.   
—ß íå ñïðàøèâàë òâî¸ ìíåíèå.   
Îí ïðèòÿíóë å¸ ê ñåáå òàê, ÷òî ñïèíîé îíà îáëîêà÷èâàëàñü íà åãî ãðóäü, à å¸ âèñîê êàñàëñÿ åãî ùåêè. Îí ïðèäåðæèâàë å¸ çà ïîäáîðîäîê, â äðóãîé ðóêå âîçíèêëà áîëüøàÿ êðóæêà ñ àðîìàòíî ïàõíóùèì êóðèíûì áóëüíîì.   
—È î÷åíü ðåêîìåíäóþ òåáå íå çëèòü ìåíÿ.—øåïíóë îí.—Òû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü?   


_22 Ïðîâàë _

  
  
Çîéñàéò â ðàññëàáëåíîé ïîçå ñèäåë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè êîëåíè. Ïðîøëî ïÿòü äíåé ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ìåðêóðèé — åãî Àìè — ïîïàëà â ïëåí. Îí óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì â ðóêàâ ñâîåãî ìóíäèðà, åùå õðàíÿùåãî å¸ íåæíûé çàïàõ.   
Ñåãîäíÿ îí ñíîâà çàñòàâèë å¸ ïîåñòü. Ñíîâà ìó÷àë å¸. Îí íå õîòåë… íî ïðîñòî íå ìîã èíà÷å. Îí íå ìîã áåç íå¸… è êîãäà îíà â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îòòàëêèâàëà åãî, îí åäâà êîíòðîëèðîâàë ñåáÿ. Îí õîòåë ïðè÷èíèòü åé òó æå áîëü, ÷òî è îíà åìó, ñëîìàòü å¸. Íî åãî ãëóïîå ñåðäöå îáðûâàëîñü ïðè âèäå áîëè â å¸ ïðåêðàñíûõ ãëàçàõ. Áîãè, íó ïî÷åìó îíà òàê óïðÿìà? Õîòÿ ñåãîäíÿ îíà óæå íå áûëà óïðÿìîé, è ýòî èñïóãàëî åãî. Îíà áûëà áåçðàçëè÷íîé, êàê áóäòî îäíîé íîãîé óæå ñòîÿëà â ìîãèëå. Íî îí íå äàñò åé óìåðåòü. Íèêîãäà. Îí ïîîáåùàë, ÷òî çàùèòèò å¸, è ó íåãî óæå åñòü ïëàí… Çîéñàéò ïîäíÿë áëåäíîå èçìó÷åííîå ëèöî. Ïîä ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè êðóãè, îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã ñïàòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî îíà òàì îäíà, è îí íè÷åì íå ìîæåò åé ïîìî÷ü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí åé íå íóæåí. Îí åé íå íóæåí. Îí åé íå íóæ… Õâàòèò!!! Îí ñ ðåçêèì ñòîíîì ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî áîëüíûì.   
Åãî òåëî çàíûëî îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î íåé. Îí îïÿòü íàñèëüíî îáíèìàë å¸, óïèâàÿñü ýòèìè ñëàäêî-ãîðüêèìè ìãíîâåíèÿìè. Îí êàñàëñÿ å¸ êîæè è åäâà óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü å¸. Âðÿä ëè áû îí ñìîã ïîòîì îñòàíîâèòüñÿ… Íî â íåì åùå æèëà ïàìÿòü î å¸ ïîöåëóÿõ, î òîì, êàê îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî íà ïðîùàíèå, î òîì, êàê îíà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ëþáèò åãî…   
Îí íå ìîã ïðåäàòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.   
Îíà áóäåò æèòü, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî. Îíà áóäåò íà ñâîáîäå. Îí òî÷íî âñå ðàññ÷èòàë. Çàäóì÷èâî ïîãëàäèâ ÿðêî-çåëåíûé ïðîçðà÷íûé êàìåíü ñî ñòðàííîé ðóíîé, íà÷åðòàíîé íà íåì, Çîéñàéò àíãåëüñêè óëûáíóëñÿ. Âèíà ïàäåò íà Íåôðèòà…   
Ñåãîäíÿ äîëæíû áûëè ïîÿâèòüñÿ ñåíøè. Âðåìÿ, íàçíà÷åííîå Áåðèëë, óæå ïîäõîäèëî, è ñêîðî äîëæåí áûë çàéòè Äæåäàéò. Ðóêîâîäÿùàÿ ðîëü â ýòîé îïåðàöèè ïðèíàäëåæàëà åìó. Êóíñàéò âñòóïèò â äåëî, êîãäà îíè ïðèâåäóò äåâ÷îíîê â Êîðîëåâñòâî. Íåôðèò äîëæåí ïî ïåðâîìó ñèãíàëó ïðèâåñòè Ìåðêóðè.   
«Íàäåþñü, îíà íå íàäåëàåò íèêàêèõ ãëóïîñòåé… Íåôðèò íå ïîñìååò ïðè÷èíèòü åé âðåä, äëÿ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ îíà íóæíà êîðîëåâå æèâîé…»   
Îí íåóëîâèìûì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðÿ÷à àìóëåò ïîä îäåæäó. Åìó íàäîåëî æäàòü. Îí æåëàë äåéñòâèé.   
Ñåãîäíÿ, óæå ñåãîäíÿ åãî Àìè áóäåò íà ñâîáîäå!   
  
***   
  
—Íå ìîæåò ýòîãî áûòü.—â ãîëîñå Äæåäàéòà áûëî ïîòðÿñåíèå.—ß íå ïîíèìàþ. Ãäå îíè?   
—Íåâîçìîæíî…—ïðîøåïòàë Çîéñàéò. Â øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûõ ãëàçàõ, îòäàþùèõ íåâîçìîæíîé äëÿ ëþäåé çåëåíüþ, ÷èòàëèñü íåâåðèå, èçóìëåíèå… ñòðàõ?   
Åãî íà÷èíàëà áèòü äðîæü, è îòíþäü íå îò íî÷íîé ïðîõëàäû Òîêèî, õîòÿ òî ìåñòî, ãäå îíè ñòîÿëè, è ïðîäóâàëîñü âñåìè âåòðàìè.   
—Ãäå ýòè äåâ÷îíêè?!!—Äæåäàéò òîæå áûë íà ãðàíè ñðûâà, õîòÿ ïî ñîâñåì äðóãîé ïðè÷èíå. Îí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà åãî ïëàíû ðóøèëèñü. Ìåðÿÿ íåðâíûìè øàãàìè îäíó èç êðûø òîêèéñêèõ íåáîñêðåáîâ, îí çàïóñòèë ðóêè â ñâîè êîðîòêèå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû.—Ìîãëè ëè îíè ïðîéòè â îáõîä íàñ?   
—Íåò. Ñåéëîð Ìóí åùå íå óìååò òîëêîì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Êðèñòàëëîì.—íà ãóáàõ Çîéñàéòà âîçíèêëà ïðåçðèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà.—Ýòà äóðî÷êà èì èñöåëÿåò, ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü?   
—×òî æ, è Ìåòàëëèÿ ëå÷èòü óìååò, åñëè ïîäóìàòü…—íàñìåøëèâî îòîçâàëñÿ Äæåäàéò, âçÿâ ñåáÿ â ðóêè.—Õîòÿ åñëè áû Ñåðåíèòè ñìîãëà åãî àêòèâèðîâàòü, îò íàñ áû è ïåïëà íå îñòàëîñü. Ñ òàêîé ñèëîé íå øóòÿò. Íàì ïîâåçëî, ÷òî Êðèñòàëë ïîä÷èíÿåòñÿ èìåííî åé. Áóäü íà å¸ ìåñòå ýòà Ìàðñ ñî ñâîèì áåøåííûì òåìïåðàìåíòîì…—îí ïîïûòàëñÿ óñìåõíóòüñÿ, íî åãî ãëàçà áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê áîëüøèì ÷àñàì íà áàøíå.   
Ñåíøè îïàçäûâàëè íà ÷àñ è äåñÿòü ìèíóò.   
Ãîëóáûå ãëàçà Äæåäàéòà ïîòåìíåëè, óòðàòèâ ñâîþ ïðîçðà÷íóþ ãëóáèíó. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà, êîòîðûé ÿâíî äóìàë î òîì æå. È, ñóäÿ ïî ìðà÷íîìó âèäó, ïðèøåë ê òåì æå âûâîäàì.   
Íî ýòîé îïåðàöèåé ðóêîâîäèò îí, è èìåííî îí äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ýòè ñëîâà. Èìåííî îí ïîëó÷èò âûãîâîð îò êîðîëåâû… êàê â ñëó÷àå ïîáåäû ïîëó÷èë áû ëàâðû. Îí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ïðîèçíåñ:   
—Çîéñàéò, óõîäèì.   
Îí óìåë ïðîèãðûâàòü… ïîýòîìó íèêîãäà íå ïðîèãðûâàë.   
Åãî íàïàðíèê ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, âçìåòíóëèñü çîëîòèñòî-ìåäíûå ïðÿäè. Â ïîòåìíåâøèõ ãëàçàõ áûëî ñìÿòåíèå.   
—Äæåéä, äàâàé ïîäîæäåì åùå!—ïðîèçíåñ îí ïî÷òè ñ îò÷àÿíèåì.   
—Áåññìûñëåííî.—Äæåäàéò îòêðûë ïîðòàë.—Îíè íå çàáëóäèëèñü. Íå îïîçäàëè. Ïðîñòî íå ïðèøëè. Ñâîðà÷èâàåì îïåðàöèþ.   
—Íàäî îñòàâèòü èì ïàìÿòêó î íàøåì âèçèòå.—Çîéñàéò ðåçêî âûêèíóë âïåðåä ðóêó, è èç íå¸ âûðâàëàñü îãíåííàÿ ìîëíèÿ. Îíà âîíçèëàñü òî÷íî â öåíòð áàøåííûõ ÷àñîâ, îñòàâèâ â êàìíå ðàçìåðîì ñ ãîëîâó ÷åëîâåêà.   
Åñòåñòâåííî, ÷àñû îñòàíîâèëèñü.   
Íî íå âðåìÿ.   
Ëîðäû èñ÷åçëè. È ëèøü íà ìåñòå, ãäå ñòîÿë Çîéñàéò, çàêðóæèëèñü â ëóííîì ñâåòå ïðèçðà÷íûå ëåïåñòêè ñàêóðû.   
  
***   
  
Çîéñàéò âîðâàëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, íà õîäó èçâëåêàÿ êëþ÷è îò êàìåðû. Íàñòðîåíèå áûëî òàêîå, ÷òî åìó õîòåëîñü ðàçíåñòè îêðóæàþùèé ìèð íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè. Îí âëåòåë â êàìåðó… è çàìåð.   
Àìè êðåïêî ñïàëà, çàêóòàâøèñü â ïðèíåñåííûé èì ïëåä. Å¸ ëèöî áûëî íà óäèâëåíèå ñâåòëûì è óìèðîòâîðåííûì. Çîéñàéò îñòîðîæíî ïðèñåë ðÿäîì è êîñíóëñÿ å¸ ùåêè. Îíà ëåãêî ïîòåðëàñü îá åãî ëàäîíü, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ïðîñûïàÿñü, òîëüêî äîâîëüíî ïðîøåïòàâ ÷òî-òî ñêâîçü ñîí. Ãëàçà Çîéñàéòà îçàðèëèñü òåïëûì ñâåòîì. Êàê ïðèÿòíî, ÷òî õîòÿ áû âî ñíå îíà íå îòòàëêèâàåò åãî!   
Îí ïîãëàäèë å¸ âîëîñû, çàòåì ïàëüöàìè îáâåë ÷åðòû å¸ ëèöà. Ëåãîíüêî ïîùåêîòàâ å¸ øåéêó, îí óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ, ñêîëüêî ïîöåëóåâ îñòàâèë íà íåé. Îí âûòÿíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Àìè, îáëîêà÷èâàÿñü íà ëîêîòü, è ìîë÷à ëþáîâàëñÿ åþ.   
—Çîéñàéò?—ñèíèå ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñêðûëèñü, óâèäåâ åãî òàê áëèçêî. Â íèõ ïðîìåëüêíóëà òðåâîãà.   
—Àìè-òÿí…—ìóðëûêíóë îí íåæíî. Îò åãî âçãëÿäà íå óñêîëüçíóë ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö íà å¸ ùåêàõ. Äî ÷åãî æå îíà ïðåëåñòíà…   
Íî õîëîäíûé îñêîëîê ñíîâà øåâåëüíóëñÿ â åãî ñåðäöå, è èìÿ åìó áûëî — Óæàñ.   
Àìè äîëæíà æèòü.   
Ïëåâàòü, åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåáèòü âñåõ ñåíøè ó íå¸ íà ãëàçàõ. Ïëåâàòü, åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ îñòàâèòü ñâîè íàäåæäû íà áóäóùåå. Ïëåâàòü, åñëè íàäî áóäåò ïðåäàòü äåëî âñåé ñâîåé òûñÿ÷åëåòíåé æèçíè. Ïëåâàòü, åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ óìåðåòü ñàìîìó. Ýòî íè÷òî — íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì ïîëóæèâîòíûì ñòðàõîì ïîòåðÿòü å¸.   
—Ãäå ñåíøè?—ñïðîñèë îí òèõèì òîíîì, â êîòîðûì ÿâñòâåííî ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü ÿðîñòü.   
Îíà ñåëà, íå îòâîäÿ îò íåãî ñòðàííî-òîñêëèâîãî âçãëÿäà, è îí ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèë ïîðûâ óñàäèòü å¸ ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè. Òîãäà áû åìó áûëî î÷åíü òÿæåëî çëèòüñÿ íà íå¸, è óæ òåì áîëåå âåñòè ñåðüåçíóþ áåäó.   
—Â ÷åì äåëî?   
—Îíè íå ïðèøëè.—ïðîøåïòàë îí áåññèëüíî.—Îíè ïðîñòî íå ïðèøëè. Â ÷åì äåëî, Ìåðêóðèé-ñàí? Òâîè ïîäðóãè ïîóìíåëè è ðåøèëè íå ñîâàòüñÿ â ìûøåëîâêó? Ãåíèàëüíîå ðåøåíèå, òîëüêî îíî èõ íå ñïàñåò, ÿ ãàðàíòèðóþ!—åãî ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè.—Ãäå îíè, ÷åðò âîçüìè?!!!   
—Çîéñàéò, êàê òû íå ïîíèìàåøü!—â ãîëîñå Àìè áûëî îò÷àÿíèå.—Òû æå äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, òû çíàåøü!   
—×ÒÎ ÿ çíàþ?   
Îíà îòêèíóëà ÷åëêó ñî ëáà, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñ êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì.   
—Âñïîìíè, ÷òî áûëî ñ òîáîé îò âñåãî íåñêîëüêèõ ýíåðãåòè÷åñêèõ óäàðîâ Íåôðèòà! À ýòî ïðè òîì, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âðîæäåííàÿ ïðèñïîñîáëÿåìîñòü ê ìàãèè, êîòîðîé ëèøåíû ìû ïîñëå ïåðåðîæäåíèÿ! Çîéñàéò, êàê òû íå ïîíèìàåøü — îíè äî ñèõ ïîð â áîëüíèöå!!!   
—×òî?—îí ïîòðÿñåííî ñìîòðåë íà íå¸.   
—Îíè ïðîñòî íå çíàþò, ÷òî ñî ìíîé!!!—âûêðèêíóëà îíà.—Èõ íåò â Òîêèî! Îíè åùå äàæå õîäèòü íå ìîãóò!!!   
—Íåò…—îí ñõâàòèë å¸ çà ðóêó, âñå åùå íå âåðÿ.—Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íå ñêàçàëà?!!!   
—À ÷òî áû ýòî èçìåíèëî?—îíà ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëàñü.—Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Çîé…   
—ß íå äàì òåáå óìåðåòü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ.—îí êðåïêî îáíÿë å¸ è ñïðÿòàë ëèöî â ãóñòûõ ñèíèõ âîëîñàõ. Îíà äàæå íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü.   
—Ëîðä Çîéñàéò, êîðîëåâà…—ãîëîñ ïîòðÿñåííî îáîðâàëñÿ.   
Çîéñàéò è Àìè îáåðíóëèñü íà çâóê. Îäèí èç ñòðàæíèêîâ ïîäçåìåëüÿ øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåë íà îáíèìàþùèõñÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà è ñåíøè. Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, îí ñëûøàë ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó.   
—×òî «êîðîëåâà»?—íà ãóáàõ Çîéñàéòà èãðàëà íåäîáðàÿ óëûáêà. Ñòðàæíèê ñãëîòíóë:   
—Å¸ Âåëè÷åñòâî æäåò âàñ â Òðîííîì Çàëå.   
—Ýòî âñå?—ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ëàñêîâî óòî÷íèë ëîðä, óáèðàÿ îäíó ðóêó ñ ïëå÷à Àìè.   
Ñòðàæíèê êèâíóë. Íà ïîëó÷åëîâå÷åñêîì ëèöå ÷èòàëîñü íàïðÿæåíèå. Âíåçàïíî, èçìåíèâøèñü â ëèöå, îí ðâàíóëñÿ áûëî ïðî÷ü, íî îãîíü, ñîðâàâøèéñÿ ñ ðóêè Çîéñàéòà, íàñòèã åãî è ïðîøåë íàñêâîçü. Òåëî ìåøêîì ðóõíóëî íà êàìåííûé ïîë ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Ïî êàìåðå ðàñïðîñòðàíèëñÿ çàïàõ ãîðåëîãî ìÿñà. Íåäîâîëüíî ïîìîðùèâøèñü, Çîéñàéò ïðîøåïòàë ÷òî-òî, è òðóï ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ïåïåë.   
Ïîáëåäíåâøàÿ Àìè ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä ñ îñòàíêîâ ñòðàæíèêà íà Çîéñàéòà. Òîò ïîéìàë å¸ âçãëÿä, ãîëîñ ñòàë æåñòêèì:   
—Îí ìîã íàðóøèòü ìîè ïëàíû. Èç-çà íåãî òåáÿ ìîãëè óáèòü.—îí íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ïîãëàäèë å¸ ïî ùåêå. Àìè íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ.—Ê òîìó æå,—ëåãêàÿ óñìåøêà âîçíèêëà íà åãî ëèöå,—îí òîëüêî äåìîí. Íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àþùèéñÿ îò òåõ, ÷òî óáèâàëà òû.   
Îí ãèáêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è, ïî-ïðåæíåìó óñìåõàÿñü, ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸. Âïðî÷åì, Àìè âèäåëà, ÷òî ïîä ýòèì ñìåõîì — áîëü. Áîëü è ñòðàõ.   
_«Îí áîèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ èñïûòûâàþ ê íåìó îòâðàùåíèå… _  
_Âîò ãëóïûé!» _  
_×òîáû òû íå äåëàë, ÿ áóäó ëþáèòü òåáÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû — ýòî òû, Çîéñàéò… _  
—ß çíàþ.—òîëüêî è ñêàçàëà îíà, ñíîâà îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ñòåíå.   
_ß çíàþ, ëþáèìûé… _  
  
***   
  
Ðóêè ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêè äëèííûìè, íî ìåæäó òåì âåñüìà óõîæåííûìè íîãòÿìè ñêîëüçèëè âîêðóã íåáîëüøîãî ìàòîâî-÷åðíîãî øàðà. Ãëàçà öâåòà çàñûõàþùåé êðîâè òîæå áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê íåìó.   
Êðàñèâîå æåíñêîå òåëî, çàòÿíóòîå â âûçûâàþùåå ïëàòüå. Êðîâàâî-êðàñíûå âîëîñû, ìÿãêî ïàðÿùèå çà å¸ ñïèíîé. Ñëåãêà çàîñòðåííûå çóáû. Òðîí.   
Êîðîëåâà Áåðèëë…   
Îíà ñëîâíî íå çàìå÷àëà ÷åòâåðûõ ãåíåðàëîâ, çàìåðøèõ ïåðåä íåé ïî ñòðóíêå. Òå õðàíèëè ìîë÷àíèå. Íè÷òî íå íàðóøàëî çëîâåùåé òèøèíû.   
À ìåæäó òåì, ýòî ìîë÷àíèå ïðåäâåùàëî ñìåðòü.   
  


**Ãëàâà 23. Âûáîð – äóáëü äâà. Çîéñàéò. **

  
  
_Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ Ìàðãî, êîòîðàÿ òàê äîëãî æäàëà àêòèâíûõ äåéñòâèé   
Íàäåþñü, ÿ íå îáìàíóëà òâîèõ îæèäàíèé. _  
  
—Òàê çíà÷èò, ñåíøè íå ïîÿâèëèñü.—Áåðèëë ïëàâíî ïîãëàæèâàëà øàð.—×òî æ.   
—×òî íàì äåëàòü òåïåðü, êîðîëåâà?—íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèë Äæåäàéò.   
—Âàì — íè÷åãî.—äîëãàÿ ïàóçà.—Ñòðàæà!   
Äâîå ñòðàæíèêîâ íåìåäëåííî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü ïåðåä íåé.   
—Ïðèâåäèòå å¸ ñþäà.—êîðîòêî áðîñèëà îíà.   
Çîéñàéòà ïðîøèá õîëîäíûé ïîò. Íåò. Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé. Áåðèëë íè÷åãî åé íå ñäåëàåò. Îí ñàì íå âåðèë â ñâîè ñëîâà. «Àìè!—áåøåííî ñòó÷àëî ó íåãî â ãîëîâå.—ß íå ìîãó òåáÿ ïîòåðÿòü.»   
Ñëîâíî â êîøìàðíîì ñíå îí íàáëþäàë, êàê áåçìîëâíûå ñòðàæíèêè ââåëè â çàë äåâóøêó â áåëî-ñèíåì ñåéëîð-ôóêó. Íà å¸ íîãàõ è ðóêàõ áûëè öåïè. Çîéñàéò ÿñíî ÷óâñòâîâàë èõ òÿæåñòü íà ñåáå. Ðàñøèðèâøèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè îí ñìîòðåë íà òî, êàê å¸ øâûðíóëè ê òðîíó. Ðåçêîé áîëüþ îòîçâàëèñü êîëåíè. Ñòóê ñåðäöà îòäàâàëñÿ áîëüþ â âèñêàõ. Âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî.   
«ß äîëæåí äåðæàòüñÿ. ß âûäåðæó. Åñëè ÿ âìåøàþñü ñåé÷àñ, ÿ òîëüêî ïîãóáëþ íàñ îáîèõ. Ñäåðæàííîñòü. ß äîëæåí ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íà óìå.»   
—Òû â ïîðÿäêå?—Êóíñàéò ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî êîëëåãó, ñîñòîÿíèå êîòîðîãî íà÷èíàëî åãî òðåâîæèòü. Çà ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ Çîéñàéò ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñâîþ òåíü. Îí õîäèë ïî êîðèäîðàì, ïîñòîÿííî ïîãðóæåííûé â ñâîè ìûñëè, âçäðàãèâàë, êîãäà ñ íèì çàãîâàðèâàëè, ñòàë åùå áîëåå ðåçêèì, íåòåðïèìûì è âñïûëü÷èâûì, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Åãî ïðîòèâíèêè â òðåíèðîâî÷íîì çàëå ðåäêî óõîäèëè íà ñâîèõ íîãàõ. È åùå — åãî âèçèòû íà Çåìëþ ïðåêðàòèëèñü. Îäíàêî, âåðíûé ñâîåìó ïðàâèëó íå ëåçòü â ÷óæèå äåëà, Êóíñàéò íå ñòàë íè÷åãî âûÿñíÿòü. Çîéñàéò óæå äàâíî íå ìàëåíüêèé, è åãî ó÷åíèêîì ïåðåñòàë áûòü áîëåå ÷åì òûñÿ÷ó ëåò íàçàä. Ñòàðøèé ëîðä ñíîâà ïåðåâåë ñâîé âçãëÿä íà êîðîëåâó. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü ñ ýòîé ñåíøè? Îí ñêó÷àþùèì âçîðîì îêèíóë ãèáêóþ ôèãóðêó, îòìåòèâ, îäíàêî, ÷òî îíà âûãëÿäèò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì òîãäà, êîãäà îíè ïðèíåñëè å¸ ñþäà. Âñå ðàíû óñïåøíî çàæèâàëè, è ýòî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñïèñàòü äàæå íà ñâåðõâûíîñëèâîñòü ñåéëîð-ñåíøè. Êóíñàéò óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü.   
Åùå îäèí áûñòðûé âçãëÿä ïîäòâåðäèë åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Êòî-òî äîëæåí áûë ïðèíîñèòü åé ìåäèêàìåíòû è ñìàçûâàòü ðàíû. Êîðìèòü å¸, ÷åðò, äàæå ðàñ÷åñûâàòü è óìûâàòü! Íî — êòî?   
Àìè óïðÿìî ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êîëåí. Ñòðàííàÿ çëîñòü ðàçãîðàëàñü ãäå-òî âíóòðè, çàãëóøàÿ îñòàëüíûå ÷óâñòâà. Ýìîöèè ïðîøëîé æèçíè ñòàëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íàçàä, íî äåâóøêà íå çíàëà îá ýòîì. Äà ýòî è íå ñèëüíî çàèíòåðåñîâàëî áû å¸ ñåé÷àñ.   
Áåðèëë ïîäíÿëàñü ñ òðîíà è ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ê ïëåííèöå. Å¸ ãëàçà ãîðåëè íåíàâèñòüþ.   
—Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè.—ñ íàñìåøêîé ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.   
Îò ýòîãî ãîëîñà â äóøå Àìè ÷òî-òî ïåðåêëèíèëî. Íåíàâèñòü, òàêàÿ ñèëüíàÿ, ÷òî îò íå¸ ñâîäèëî ñêóëû. Òàêàÿ ñèëüíàÿ, ÷òî áûëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. Ýòà íåíàâèñòü áûëà â êðîâè, íåâåðîÿòíî äðåâíÿÿ íåíàâèñòü, âûíåñåííàÿ èç ïðåäûäóùåé æèçíè.   
Ïðîøëàÿ æèçíü. Òàêàÿ ÷óæäàÿ è äàëåêàÿ. Ãäå íå áûëî ëþáâè è ñòðàñòè, à áûëè ïîëèòè÷åñêèå èãðû, âñåîïðåäåëÿþùèé äîëã, òî÷íûå õîëîäíûå ðàñ÷åòû, òðåíèðîâêè, ñåñòðû-âîèòåëüíèöû è óäèâèòåëüíàÿ íåæíîñòü ê Ñâåòó Íàäåæäû. Àìè ÿñíî âèäåëà ïðåêðàñíîå ñâåòëîå ëèöî êîðîëåâû Ñåëåíû è ñìåþùååñÿ ëè÷èêî Ñåðåíèòè. Åäèíñòâåííûå, ê êîìó îíà èñïûòûâàëà ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü òåïëûå ÷óâñòâà. Îíà áûëà Âîèíîì Ñâåòà, êîòîðàÿ æèëà äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñðàæàòüñÿ çà Ñîëíå÷íóþ Ñèñòåìó. Ó íå¸ íå áûëî íè÷åãî ñâîåãî. Åé íè÷åãî íå áûëî íóæíî. È îíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Íà ìãíîâåíüå Àìè èñïûòàëà óæàñ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå ýòó õîëîäíóþ ïóñòóþ æèçíü. Âîçìîæíî, äî âñòðå÷è ñ Çîéñàéòîì îíà ìîãëà áû äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî è åñòü íàñòîÿùåå ñ÷àñòüå, íî ñåé÷àñ… Êàê ìîæåò áûòü ñ÷àñòüå áåç ëþáâè? Áåç òîãî, êîãî òû ëþáèøü? Áåç òîãî, êòî åñòü òâîÿ âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíêà?   
×óâñòâà ñòðåìèòåëüíî îòõëûíóëè íàçàä, ñëîâíî âîëíû â ÷àñ îòëèâà. Ñåé÷àñ Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè íå áûëà Àìè Ìèöóíî. Ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ãîðåëè õîëîäíûì îãíåì. Ñåéëîð Ìåðêóðè, Âûñøàÿ Ïðèíöåññà Ìåðêóðèÿ, Ìóäðåéøàÿ, Õðàíèòåëüíèöà Ñåðåáðÿíîãî Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ âèäåëà ïåðåä ñîáîé òó, êîòîðàÿ óáèëà å¸ Ïðèíöåññó è çàñòàâèëà Êîðîëåâó îòäàòü ñâîþ áåñöåííóþ æèçíü. Îìåðçèòåëüíàÿ òâàðü, ïîìåøàííàÿ íà èäåå âñåâëàñòèÿ. Õà, áóäòî _òàêàÿ_ ñìîæåò ïðàâèòü!   
—Òû óòðàòèëà âñå, ÷åì âëàäåëà, Ìåðêóðè. Òâîè ïîäðóãè ïðåäàëè òåáÿ.—Áåðèëë îáîøëà âîêðóã íå¸. Íà ëèöå äåâóøêè âîçíèêëà õîëîäíàÿ ïðåçðèòåëüíàÿ óñìåøêà. Îíà íå ñîèçâîëèëà îòâåòèòü.   
—Òû âñåãäà áûëà âûñîêîìåðíîé, Ìåðêóðè. Êàê è òâîè ïîäðóãè. Êðîìå ðàçâå ÷òî ýòîé äîâåð÷èâîé äóðî÷êè… òâîåé Ïðèíöåññû.   
×åëþñòè Ìåðêóðè ñæàëèñü êðåï÷å. Ñ êàêèì áû óäîâîëüñòâèåì âïå÷àëà ýòè ñëîâà îáðàòíî â å¸ ãðÿçíóþ ãëîòêó!   
—Âïðî÷åì, òû íå áûëà òàêîé âûñîêîìåðíîé, êîãäà ÿ óáèâàëà òåáÿ. ß ïîìíþ, êàê ñìåëà òåáÿ ñ ïóòè… êàê êó÷ó ìóñîðà. Êàê îòáðîñû.   
—ß ïîìíþ äðóãîå.—ãîëîñ Ìåðêóðè áûë ñëåãêà õðèïëûì. Ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ïðåâðàòèëèñü â óçêèå, ïîõîæèå íà êëèíêè, ñèÿþùèå ùåëè. Ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â æåñòîêóþ óñìåøêó.—Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíþ, êàê ìîÿ ñåñòðà Âåíåðà âîíçèëà êëèíîê òåáå â æèâîò.—ãîëîñ Ìåðêóðè áûë ïîëîí òàêîé ñèëû, ÷òî Áåðèëë âçäðîãíóëà. Ïî-ïðåæíåìó óñìåõàÿñü, âîèòåëüíèöà äîáàâèëà ñ èçäåâêîé.—È ïàðó ðàç ïîâåðíóëà.   
Çâåíÿùóþ òèøèíó ïðîðåçàë çâóê óäàðà. Ìåðêóðè óäåðæàëàñü íà íîãàõ, íî èç íîñà è ðàçáèòîé ãóáû òåêëà êðîâü. Óëûáêà íå èçìåíèëàñü íè íà éîòó.   
—ß óáüþ òåáÿ!!!!!!—ïîòåðÿâ îñòàòêè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ, Áåðèëë çàíåñëà ðóêó äëÿ ïîâòîðíîãî óäàðà.—Ïóñòü òâîÿ ïðèíöåññà îùóòèò òâîþ ñìåðòü! Ìîæåò, õîòü ýòî âûòàùèò å¸ èç òîé íîðû, ãäå îíà ïðÿ÷åòñÿ!   
Âäðóã ñëîâíî òåìíàÿ âîëíà ïðîøëà ïî çàëó, è êîðîëåâà, îñåêøèñü, âçäðîãíóëà.   
—Áåãè ê ñâîåé õîçÿéêå. Îíà çîâåò òåáÿ. Åé õî÷åòñÿ êóøàòü.—ïðîòÿíóëà Ìåðêóðè ñî çëûì âåñåëüåì.—Ïîêîðìè å¸. Îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðåäïî÷èòàåò òâîþ ýíåðãèþ?   
—Ñòðàæà!—ëèöî Áåðèëë ïîäåðãèâàëîñü îò çëîáû. Îíà íå ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ ïëåííèöó, êîòîðàÿ ïðîáóäèëà â íåé òàêèå áîëåçíåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.—Îòðóáèòå åé ãîëîâó. Òåëî ñîæãèòå.—è, íå òðàòÿ áîëüøå âðåìåíè íà ñëîâà, îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà ïðî÷ü èç çàëà. Êîðîòêèé ÷óæîé ñìåøîê âûðâàëñÿ èç ãîðëà Ìåðêóðè.   
  
«Íåò!—â ïðîíçèòåëüíî-çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ áûëî ñòîëüêî îò÷àÿíèÿ, ÷òî îí óæå äàæå íå ìîã åãî ñêðûâàòü.—ß íå ìîãó íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü! Îäíîìó ïðîòèâ âñåõ ìíå íå âûñòîÿòü! Àìè-êî!!!»   
Îêàìåíåâ, îí íàáëþäàë, êàê Å¸ ïðèâÿçûâàþò ê ãðóáîìó êàìåííîìó ñòîëáó, çàìåíÿÿ öåïè âåðåâêàìè ñî ñòàëüíûìè íèòÿìè. Ïðî÷íîñòü áûëà íåèìîâåðíîé, îí ñàì íå âñåãäà ìîã å¸ ïîðâàòü… ÷òî óæ ãîâîðèòü î õðóïêîé îáåññèëåííîé äåâóøêå.   
Ðóêè — ñâÿçàíû. Íîãè — ñâÿçàíû. Óðîäëèâàÿ ëàïà äåðæèò å¸ çà øåþ, îñòàâëÿÿ ñèíÿêè íà áåëîñíåæíîé êîæå. Å¸ ïðåêðàñíûå ãëàçà çàêðûòû… åìó ïîêàçàëîñü èëè íåò, ÷òî íà å¸ ëèöå áëåñòèò äîðîæêà ñëåç?   
Ïîêàçàëîñü. Ñåíøè óìèðàþò ìîë÷à.   
Ñòðàæíèê âöåïèëñÿ â âàñèëüêîâî-ñèíèå âîëîñû, ïîòðÿñàþùå æèâûå íà ôîíå ìåðòâîãî ñåðîãî êàìíÿ. Îíà åãî æèçíü. À îí íå ìîæåò ñïàñòè å¸. Ïðîòèâ òðîéêè ëîðäîâ ó íåãî íåò íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ. Îí íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü.   
Ðóêà ïàëà÷à ñ ðàñòîïûðåííûìè æåëåçíûìè êîãòÿìè âçìûëà ââåðõ, ÷òîáû íàíåñòè ñìåðòîíîñíûé óäàð…   
  
Âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü.   
  
Êàê çà÷àðîâàííûé, îí ñìîòðåë, êàê èñòåêàþò ïîñëåäíèå ìãíîâåíüÿ å¸ — è åãî — æèçíè. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè æãó÷àÿ, ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ, îáæèãàþùå-÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ áîëü âîøëà â åãî äóøó, è åãî ðàçóì çàêðè÷àë îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè óòðàòû…   
  
Îí îò÷àÿííî, ïî-äåòñêè çàæìóðèëñÿ.   
  
_Áîãè, åñëè âû åñòü… ìîëþ âàñ î ÷óäå… _  
  
È ðåçêàÿ áåëàÿ âñïûøêà â ñîçíàíèè äàëà åìó çíàòü, ÷òî åãî ïðîñüáà óñëûøàíà.   
  
Äèêèé âîïëü ïàëà÷à, ÷üè ðóêè-ëåçâèÿ âîíçèëèñü â cîáñòâåííîå òåëî. Ïîòðÿñåííûé âñêðèê Êóíñàéòà. Ñóäîðîæíûé âçäîõ Àìè. Øîðîõ ñ òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå ñòîÿë Äæåäàéò. Ñäàâëåííîå ÷åðòûõàíèå Íåôðèòà.   
È òàêîé çíàêîìûé èçäåâàòåëüñêèé ãîëîñ:   
—ß íå äàì âàì óáèòü å¸.   
Ãäå-òî ìèíóòó ñïóñòÿ Çîéñàéò ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ñêàçàë îí.   
  


**Ãëàâà 24. Ðàñïëàòà **

  
  
Îùóùàÿ êàê å¸ õðóïêîå òåëî îáåññèëåííî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê åãî, îí ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä íà ñâîèõ — òåïåðü áûâøèõ — ñîðàòíèêîâ.   
—Òû ñîøåë ñ óìà!—ïðîøèïåë Äæåäàéò ðàçúÿðåííî, íàðóøèâ ãóäÿùóþ òèøèíó òðîííîãî çàëà. Áèðþçîâûå ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü íåíàâèñòüþ.—Ïðåäàòåëü!!!   
—ß áûë áû ïðåäàòåëåì, åñëè áû äàë åé óìåðåòü.—óñìåõíóëñÿ Çîéñàéò. Åãî ðóêà íåæíî ñêîëüçíóëà ïî ñèíèì âîëîñàì. Îí ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð, è îò íåãî áîëåå íè÷åãî íå çàâèñåëî. Îí áûë ñâîáîäåí îò âñåõ êëÿòâ è îáÿçàòåëüñòâ.   
—Òû ïðåäàë íàñ âñåõ.—æåñòêî ïîâòîðèë Êóíñàéò. Ñìåðòîíîñíàÿ ìàãèÿ æàäíî ðâàëàñü â áîé ñ êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ, ïîêà óäåðæèâàåìàÿ åãî âîëåé.—Òû óìðåøü.   
Íà ëèöå Çîéñàéòà ïîÿâèëàñü ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà — áóäòî îí, Êóíñàéò, ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî ñìåøíîå, ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿë ñòàðøèé ëîðä. Íàä ÷åì çäåñü ìîæíî ñìåÿòüñÿ?   
Îí íå ïîíèìàë. Íåïîíèìàíèå ãðûçëî åãî, êàê âîäà êàìåíü, ìåäëåííî, íî áåñïðîèãðûøíî. Îí íå ïîíèìàë, ðàäè ÷åãî Çîéñàéò èäåò íà âåðíóþ ñìåðòü. Îí íå ïîíèìàë, êàê ñåéëîð-ñåíøè ñìîãëà ïðåäàòü ñâîèõ ñîðàòíèö. È ïî÷åìó äàæå ñåé÷àñ ó íèõ òàêîé âèä, áóäòî… îíè ñ÷àñòëèâû?   
«À ÷òî òàêîå ñ÷àñòüå?»—ìó÷èòåëüíî îñòðûé âîïðîñ âîíçèëñÿ â åãî ìîçã, êàê êèíæàë.   
Îí óñïåë ïîäèâèòüñÿ ãëóïîñòè ñâîåãî âîïðîñà, êàê âäðóã ñèíåãëàçàÿ äåâî÷êà ïîðûâèñòî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó, è îí çàìåð, óäèâëåííûé — âïåðâûå çà ìíîãî ëåò — âèõðåì ýìîöèé â å¸ ãëàçàõ.   
Ðàçáèòûå â êðîâü ãóáû øåâåëüíóëèñü, ïðèçûâàÿ ñèëó:   
—Ìûëüíûé… äîæäü!!!   
Âñå îêóòàë ãóñòîé âÿçêèé òóìàí. Åãî àòàêà óäàðèëà â íèêóäà, îïîçäàâ, âåðíî, íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíüå, êîãäà òóìàí óñèëèÿìè ëîðäîâ èñ÷åç, ïëîùàäêà ïåðåä òðîíîì áûëà ïóñòà.   
—Çàáëîêèðîâàòü ïóòü ê ïîðòàëó.—ñêîìàíäîâàë Êóíñàéò ñòðàæå.   
Ñòðàæíèêè ìãíîâåííî è áåçìîëâíî âûáåæàëè èç çàëà.   
—Äðóãèì ïóòåì èì íå óéòè.—äåëîâèòî ïðîèçíåñ Íåôðèò.   
Äæåäàéò óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë, â åãî äâèæåíèÿõ ïðîÿâèëàñü îïàñíàÿ áîåâàÿ ãðàöèÿ:   
—Çà íèìè.   
Äàæå íå îáìåíÿâøèñü âçãëÿäàìè, òðîå Ëîðäîâ ñòðåìèòåëüíûìè øàãàìè ïîêèíóëè Òðîííûé Çàë.   
  
—Çîé.   
Îí çàìåäëèë áåã è îïóñòèë âçãëÿä íà Àìè, êîòîðóþ îí íåñ íà ðóêàõ. Îò ïîëóçàáûòîé íåæíîñòè â ãîëîñå ó íåãî ñëàäêî çàíûëî ñåðäöå.   
—Çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàë?—òåïåðü â å¸ ãîëîñå áûë ìÿãêèé óïðåê.—Çà÷åì òû ïîäñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîä óäàð?   
—ß äîëæåí áûë ýòî ñäåëàòü!—îí âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ëþáèìûå ÷åðòû, íå æåëàÿ äàæå ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, ÷òî áûëî á, åñëè áû îí ïîñòóïèë èíà÷å.—Äàæå åñëè òû ìåíÿ íå ëþáèøü.   
—ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.—îíà óñòàëî, íî î÷åíü íåæíî óëûáíóëàñü.—ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Çîéñàéò.   
—Çà÷åì æå òû…—îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸.—Êàê æå ÿ íå äîãàäàëñÿ! Òû íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ÿ ñåáÿ âûäàë!   
—Òû áû ïîñòóïèë áû òàêæå.   
—Ñïîðíî, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ…—îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîñòàâèë å¸ íà çåìëþ.—Òû, êàê âñåãäà, ìåíÿ ïåðåîöåíèâàåøü.   
—Ýòî òû ñåáÿ íåäîöåíèâàåøü!— ïûëêî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, è òóò ñìóùåííî îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä.   
—Îõ, Àìè…—îí îáíÿë å¸, öåëóÿ ñíà÷àëà ðàçìåòàâøèåñÿ ñèíèå ïðÿäè, îò êîòîðûõ ïàõëî òóìàíîì, çàòåì, ïîäíÿâ å¸ ëèöî ê ñåáå, îñòîðîæíî ïîöåëîâàë å¸ â ãóáû. Îí íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíèòü åé áîëü…   
Ñòðàñòü, ñ êîòîðîé Àìè îòêëèíóëàñü íà åãî ïîöåëóé, ïüÿíèëà, è îí íå ìîã ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Ñêîëüêî äíåé è íî÷åé îí ïðîâåë, ìå÷òàÿ êîñíóòüñÿ å¸?   
  
Âíåçàïíî ìîðîç ñêîëüçíóë ïî åãî êîæå, è îí ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé, îáåðåãàþùèì æåñòîì ïðèæèìàÿ Àìè ê ñåáå. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíè çäåñü íå îäíè. ×òî æ, ñòîëêíîâåíèå— èìåííî òî, ÷òî íàäî. Íå ìîãëè æå îíè ïðÿòàòüñÿ âå÷íî. Ïðè óäà÷å îí âûèãðàåò íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. Âîçìîæíî, äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû òåëåïîðòèðîâàòüñÿ îòñþäà âäâîåì.   
À âîçìîæíî, è íåò…   
Âñå òðîå ñòîÿëè íàïðîòèâ íåãî, ñ îäèíàêîâûìè êàìåííûìè âûðàæåíèÿìè íà ëèöàõ. Îí îùóòèë, êàê íàïðÿãëàñü â åãî îáúÿòüÿõ Àìè.   
Åé íåëüçÿ àòàêîâàòü. Ó íå¸ íå îñòàëîñü ïî÷òè íèêàêèõ ñèë.   
À îí ñåé÷àñ íà ïèêå ñâîåé áîåâîé ôîðìû.   
  
Íà ýòîò ðàç ëîðäû íå òðàòèëè âðåìåíè íà ñëîâà. Òðè ðàçíûõ çàêëèíàíèÿ ñîðâàëèñü ñ èõ óñò. Åñëè áû îíè äåéñòâîâàëè ñëàæåííî, òî îò íåãî ñ Àìè íå îñòàëîñü áû è ïåïëà. Íî äàæå ýòà àòàêà áûëà íåâåðîÿòíî ìîùíîé è èõ ñ Àìè áðîñèëî â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ïåðåêàòèâøèñü, Çîéñàéò ìãíîâåííî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è çàìåð â áîåâîé ñòîéêå.   
Íåôðèò è Äæåäàéò øàãíóëè ê íåìó.   
  
Àìè âûïðÿìèëàñü è ñïîêîéíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñòàðøåãî ëîðäà. Îí ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, äàæå íå ãëÿäÿ íà íå¸, íî îíà òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî åãî àòàêè áóäóò ìîëíèåíîñíû è òî÷íû. Ñàìûé ñèëüíûé èç ÷åòâåðêè ëîðäîâ. Íàäî æå, êàêàÿ ÷åñòü! Îíà íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, à íà ëèöå Êóíñàéòà îïÿòü ïðîìåëüêíóëà òåíü óäèâëåíèÿ.   
Íà å¸ ëèöå âîçíèê âèçîð. Îäíîé ñèëîé åé ñ íèì íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Ó íèõ îäíà ñòèõèÿ, à îí ãîðàçäî ñòàðøå, äà è ñèëüíåå, åñëè áûòü ÷åñòíîé…   
Íî, êàæåòñÿ, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàòü.   
  
«Êàê îíà ñïîêîéíà.—óäèâëåííî ïîäóìàë Êóíñàéò, îêèíóâ âîèòåëüíèöó áûñòðûì âçãëÿäîì.—Ëåä, ÷òî ñ íå¸ âîçüìåøü. Êàê îíà ìîãëà ïîëþáèòü Çîéñàéòà. Êàê îí ñìîã ïîëþáèòü å¸. Ó íèõ íåò íè÷åãî îáùåãî.»—íåâîëüíî ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè ìåëüêíóëè èõ íåæíî ñïëåòåííûå ïàëüöû, ðóêà Çîéñàéòà, áåðåæíî êàñàþùàÿñÿ ñèíèõ âîëîñ ñåíøè, Ìåðêóðè, äîâåð÷èâî ïðèæèìàþùàÿñÿ ê Çîéñàéòó — ê Èñòèííîìó Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, ñâîåìó âðàãó, îäíîìó èç ñàìûõ îïàñíûõ äåìîíîâ Òåìíîãî Êîðîëåâñòâà! Àáñóðä!   
Íî îí íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò, êàê ýòî ïðîèçîøëî. Èçìåííèê ïîãèáíåò è ñåéëîð-ñåíøè óéäåò çà íèì…   
«Èçìåííèê…—âñïûõíóëî â ãîëîâå èçäåâàòåëüñêè.—Çîéñàéò — òâîé äðóã, òâîé ó÷åíèê, òâîé áðàò ïî îðóæèþ. Ëåãêî ïðÿòàòüñÿ çà ñëîâàìè, íå òàê ëè? Èçìåííèê…îòñòóïíèê…äåçåðòèð. Ìû óíè÷òîæàåì âñå, ÷òî íàì íåïîíÿòíî. Âñå, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå âëàñòü Ìåòàëëèè. Âñå… ÷åãî áîèìñÿ.»   
—ß íè÷åãî íå áîþñü.—ïî÷òè âñëóõ ïðîèçíåñ Êóíñàéò. Ëüäèñòî-ãîëóáûå ãëàçà áëåñíóëè íåíàâèñòüþ. Áóìåðàíã… óäàð… ñåíøè îòïðûãíóëà.   
«Íåäîëãî òåáå îñòàëîñü ïðûãàòü, äåâî÷êà.»   
  
«Íó æå… àòàêóé ìåíÿ!—âñå òåëî Àìè ëîìèëî îò áîëè. Îíà îòêðîâåííî óñòàëà îò ýòèõ ïðûæêîâ.—Ðàçîçëèñü… óäàðü èçî âñåõ ñèë!»   
Íåò, îíà âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëàñü óìèðàòü. Ïîñòóïîê Çîéñàéòà âåðíóë åé âîëþ ê æèçíè. Îíà íå ñäàñòñÿ òàê ïðîñòî. Îíà áóäåò áîðîòüñÿ. Ðàäè íåãî. Ðàäè èõ ëþáâè. Çîéñàéò ïîæåðòâîâàë ðàäè íå¸ âñåì, ÷åì âëàäåë. È îíà áîëüøå íå ñòðóñèò, íå ñòàíåò óêëîíÿòüñÿ îò âûáîðà. Ñâåòëûé îí, Òåìíûé — âñå åäèíî. Îíà _ëþáèò_ åãî.   
«Èìåíåì ëþáâè,—ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ïðî ñåáÿ, ïðîáóÿ ýòè ñëîâà íà âêóñ,—èìåíåì _íàøåé_ ëþáâè!»   
Ñëîâíî âåòåð ïðîíåññÿ âíóòðè íå¸, ñîáèðàÿ ñèëó âîåäèíî. Àìè ÿñíî îùóùàëà ñâÿçü ñî ñâîåé ïëàíåòîé. Äàëåêèé Ìåðêóðèé ïðîáóäèëñÿ îò ñâîåãî ñíà, êîëûõíóëèñü âîëíû åãî îãðîìíûõ âîäíûõ ïðîñòðàíñòâ, íàðóøèâ öàðÿùèé óæå ìíîãî âåêîâ ìåðòâûé ïîêîé. È, â òàêò äàëåêîìó îêåàíó, êà÷íóëèñü ñèíèå âîëîñû Àìè.   
«Êàêàÿ ñèëà… Ïóñòü ïîêà îíà ìíå íåäîñòóïíà, íî… ÿ ðàäà çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò Áàííè, êîãäà ñðàæàåòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ìàìîðó. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ëþáîâü âî ìíîãî äåñÿòêîâ ðàç óâåëè÷èâàåò íàøó ñèëó. È ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó.»   
Îíà òðåâîæíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Çîéñàéòà è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóëà.   
«Êàæåòñÿ, îí òîæå ÷óâñòâóåò ýòî. Åãî ñèëà ðàñòåò…»   
Îíà ìèìîõîäîì ñêîëüçíóëà âçãëÿäîì ïî ñâîåìó ïðîòèâíèêó. Â ëüäèñòî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ ëîðäà áûë îòñòðàíåííûé ïîêîé.   
Ñòàðøèé ëîðä âñåãäà íåðâèðîâàë å¸. Êàçàëîñü, óáèâàòü äëÿ íåãî íå ìåíåå åñòåñòâåííî, ÷åì äûøàòü. È òàêæå ëåãêî. Îí áûë âûäåðæàí, õëàäíîêðîâåí, ðàñ÷åòëèâ — ó íåãî áûëî âñå, ÷åì îáëàäàëà îíà. Ïëþñ ê ýòîìó — ñìåðòîíîñíàÿ ñèëà, ìàñòåðñòâî èñòèííîãî âîèíà… è ðàâíîäóøèå.   
Íî — ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îäíî ìàëåíüêîå «íî» âñå-òàêè áûëî — îí ïðèâûê ïîëàãàòüñÿ òîëüêî íà ñèëó.   
  
Îùóùàÿ, êàê õîëîäíàÿ è ñìåðòîíîñíàÿ ýíåðãèÿ êîíöåíòðèðóåòñÿ íà êîí÷èêàõ åãî ïàëüöåâ, Êóíñàéò âûäîõíóë ñëîâî. Áëåäíî-ãîëóáîé ëó÷ âûðâàëñÿ èç åãî ëàäîíè, íàáèðàÿ íà õîäó ìîùü è ÿðêîñòü, è ïîíåññÿ ê äåâóøêå â ñåéëîð-ôóêó.   
  
—Ìåðêóðèàíñêîå Çåðêàëî!—âûêðèêíóëà Àìè, ðåçêèì æåñòîì âûïðÿìëÿÿ ðóêè, ëàäîíÿìè ê ëîðäó. Ñèÿþùèé êðóã âñïûõíóë, ðàäèóñîì íå áîëüøå, ÷åì å¸ ëàäîíü, è ñìåðòîíîñíûé ëó÷ âîøåë òî÷íî â íåãî, äàæå íå îïàëèâ ðóêè äåâóøêè.   
  
Êóíñàéò íåäîóìåííî ìîðãíóë, êîãäà åãî àòàêà ðàñòàÿëà áåç ñëåäà. Òàêîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîãëî áûòü! Ýíåðãèþ òàêîãî óðîâíÿ íåëüçÿ ðàçâåÿòü ïî âåòðó!   
«Íî ìîæíî èçìåíèòü íàïðàâëåíèå… ×åðò!!» Êóíñàéò ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûñòàâèë çàùèòó.   
  
—Àòàêà Ìåðêóðèàíñêîãî Çåðêàëà!!   
×óâñòâóÿ, êàê îãðîìíûé çàðÿä ýíåðãèè âûðûâàåòñÿ èç çåðêàëà ìåæäó å¸ ðóê, Àìè îáåññèëåííî çàñòûëà, ñòàðàÿñü äàæå íå äûøàòü. ×òî áóäåò, åñëè ñáèòü ôîêóñ, îíà çíàëà. Àòàêà ñíîâà èçìåíèò íàïðàâëåíèå… íåñëîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ñ íåé ñàìîé ïîñëå ýòîãî áóäåò. Àìè ñäåðæàëà íåâîëüíóþ äðîæü. Íèêîãäà — íèêîãäà â ýòîé æèçíè — îíà íå ïîëüçîâàëàñü Ìåðêóðèàíñêèì Çåðêàëîì. Ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî è ðèñêîâàííî, äàæå ñ å¸ âûäåðæêîé è ñïîêîéñòâèåì. Ëþáàÿ ñëó÷àéíîñòü íåñëà ñìåðòü èëè ñåðüåçíûå ðàíåíèÿ. Íî ÷òî äåëàòü, êîãäà ó òåáÿ áîëüøå íå îñòàëîñü ñèë?! Âàðèàíò «óìåðåòü» îíà âî âíèìàíèå íå ïðèíèìàëà. Õâàòèò ýòèõ ñóèöèäíûõ çàìàøåê. Êîãäà îíè âåðíóòñÿ äîìîé, îíè ïðèäóìàþò âûõîä. È íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ðàññòàíóòñÿ…   
Îñòîðîæíî îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Çîéñàéòà.   
  
Ìåäëåííî, ïÿäü çà ïÿäüþ, åãî ùèò îòîäâèãàëñÿ ïîä ñèÿþùèì ãîëóáûì ëó÷åì, áüþùèì èç ðóê ñåíøè. Íî ýòî æå åãî ñèëà, åãî!! Ïî÷åìó òàê âûøëî?   
Îí óïîðíî áîðîëñÿ çà êàæäûé ñàíòèìåòð. Íàäåæäû ó íåãî íå îñòàâàëîñü. Îí â ñîâåðøåíñòâå çíàë ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè. Â ÷àñòíîñòè òî, ÷òî åãî àòàêè íà ïÿòüäåñÿò ïðîöåíòîâ ñèëüíåå åãî ùèòîâ.   
Ïî åãî ïîäñ÷åòàì, æèòü åìó îñòàëîñü îêîëî ìèíóòû. Òèòàíè÷åñêèì óñèëèåì çàãíàâ æèâîòíûé óæàñ âãëóáü ñåáÿ, îí âïèòûâàë îêðóæàþùèå êàðòèíû. Ïðîñòî ÷òîáû íå äóìàòü. Íèêîãäà — íèêîãäà — îí íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñìåðòü ïðèäåò òàê ñêîðî. Íî âîèí äîëæåí óìåòü íå òîëüêî ñðàæàòüñÿ, íî è óìèðàòü. Íà ãóáàõ Êóíñàéòà âîçíèêëà ïðèçðà÷íàÿ óëûáêà.   
…Çîéñàéò óìóäðÿåòñÿ óäåðæèâàòü âîçëå ñåáÿ îáîèõ ëîðäîâ, íå äàâàÿ èì íè ìèíóòû ïåðåäûøêè. Âîïðîñ â òîì, ñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí åùå òàê ïðîäåðæèòñÿ? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå åìó íå óâèäåòü ñìåðòè èçìåííèêà.   
…Íà ëèöå Íåôðèòà ÷óòü ëè íå áåçðàçëè÷èå. Ñîáðàííîñòü, ÷åòêîñòü, áëåñòÿùèå àòàêè, íè åäèíîãî ëèøíåãî äâèæåíèÿ. Îí òîæå çíàåò, ÷òî ëîðäó Îãíÿ íå óéòè.   
…Äæåäàéò, íàïðîòèâ, óâëå÷åí áîåì, ãëàçà ãîðÿò îãíåì, ãóáû êðèâÿòñÿ â íåïðèâû÷íîé, ÷óæîé óñìåøêå. Ôåõòîâàíèå — åãî ñòðàñòü, è åìó ðåäêî óäàåòñÿ ïîìåðÿòüñÿ ñèëàìè ñ äîñòîéíûì ïðîòèâíèêîì. Çîéñàéò, áåçóñëîâíî, îòíîñèòñÿ ê èõ ÷èñëó…   
…Åãî ïðîòèâíèöà. Èëè íàäî ñêàçàòü ïîáåäèòåëüíèöà? Åãî ïðîòèâíèöà ñîñðåäîòî÷åíà, ìåæäó òîíêèõ áðîâåé âåðòèêàëüíàÿ ìîðùèíêà. Íàâåðíî, îíà âûãëÿäèò òàê æå, êîãäà ðåøàåò òðóäíóþ çàäà÷êó â øêîëå èëè ïîäáèðàåò íàðÿä ê âå÷åðèíêå. Âîò òîëüêî âðÿä ëè òîãäà â å¸ ãëàçàõ ñâåòèòñÿ òàêàÿ æå ñäåðæàííàÿ, öåëåóñòðåìëåííàÿ íåíàâèñòü. Íåíàâèñòü äàæå íå ê íåìó — ëîðäó Êóíñàéòó —, à ê òîìó, êòî îêàçàëñÿ ó íå¸ íà ïóòè.   
Îõ óæ ýòè Ñâåòëûå… Êóíñàéò ñäåðæàë õðèïëûé ñìåøîê è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê ñìåðòè. Äàæå èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü íå óìåþò…   
  
Êóíñàéò… Çîéñàéò îòñòóïèë ê ñòåíå, ìãíîâåíüå ãëÿäÿ íà ïðåäñòàâèâøóþñÿ åìó êàðòèíó. Êàê íå õî÷åòñÿ òåðÿòü ïóñòü äàæå áûâøåãî äðóãà, íî… íî òàêîé ðàñêëàä åãî óñòðàèâàåò. Êóíñàéò óìðåò ñåé÷àñ, è ýòà ñìåðòü áóäåò îêîí÷àòåëüíîé. Âîñêðåøàòü åãî íà ýòîò ðàç áóäåò íåêîìó, äà è íå íóæíû èõ äðàãîöåííîé êîðîëåâå ïðîèãðàâøèå.   
Êàê æàëü, ÷òî âñåãäà íàäî ÷åì-òî æåðòâîâàòü.   
—Àìè, íå íàäî…—ñàì òîãî íå ñîçíàâàÿ, ïðîøåïòàë îí.   
Áîëåå òîãî, îí äàæå òàê íå äóìàë. Äâóõ ÷óäåñ â äåíü íå áûâàåò.   
Íî ñëîâà áûëè ñêàçàíû.   
  
Ïîéìàâ òîñêëèâûé âçãëÿä Çîéñàéòà, Àìè âçäðîãíóëà, ñëîâíî ïðèõîäÿ â ÷óâñòâà. ×òî îíà äåëàåò? Åñëè Êóíñàéò çíà÷èò äëÿ Çîéñàéòà ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî äëÿ íå¸ å¸ ïîäðóãè…   
_«Äðóçüÿ? Àìè, ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóçåé. Ðàçâå ÷òî Êóíñàéò…»_   
Äîëæíà ëè îíà…   
—Àìè, íå íàäî…—äîíåññÿ äî íå¸ åãî øåïîò.   
Íàäî ïîïðîáîâàòü îòâåñòè óäàð…   
  
Êóíñàéò âèäåë, êàê ñåíøè è îãíåííûé ëîðä îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè. Êîãäà äåâóøêà ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íà å¸ ëèöå áûëî ÷óòü ëè íå ñìÿòåíèå. Å¸ ëàäîíè î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî ïåðåìåñòèëèñü, ãàñÿ ñìåðòîíîñíûé ëó÷, è…   
Âçðûâ… óäàð… ñëåïÿùåå ñèÿíèå…   
Ìàëåíüêîå òåëî â ñèíåì ñåéëîð-ôóêó âçëåòåëî â âîçäóõ è ñ ñèëîé âïå÷àëîñü â ñòåíó. Èç-ïîä òåìíûõ âîëîñ íà ëîá ñòåêàëà êðàñíàÿ ñòðóéêà êðîâè.   
Äåâóøêà íå øåâåëèëàñü.   
Çâåíÿùåå ìãíîâåíüå çàñòûëî â âîçäóõå.   


**Ãëàâà 25. Ðàñïëàòà. Îêîí÷àíèå. **

  
  
Çâåíÿùåå ìãíîâåíüå çàñòûëî â âîçäóõå.   
Êóíñàéò íåâåðÿùå ñìîòðåë íà ñåíøè. Îíà ñïàñëà åãî! Ñïàñëà… ïîæåðòâîâàâ ñîáîé.   
Äóðà!!! Èäèîòêà, êàê è âñå Ñâåòëûå!   
Îí õîòåë ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, íî íå ñìîã. Â ãîðëå îò ïåðåæèòîãî øîêà çàñòðÿë êîì.   
Íå áûëî õîòü êàêîé-íèáóäü ðàäîñòè îò òîãî, ÷òî îí âûæèë. Íå áûëî òîðæåñòâà ïîáåäû íàä ñèëüíûì âðàãîì. Âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå áûëî.   
Òîëüêî ñàäíÿùàÿ áîëü â äóøå. Áóäòî îí ñîâåðøèë ïîäëîñòü — ïîäëîñòü êóäà áîëüøóþ, ÷åì óäàð â ñïèíó.   
Ïîòðÿñåíèå çàñòûëî íà ëèöàõ åãî ñîðàòíèêîâ.   
À Çîéñàéò ñòîÿë êàê ìåðòâûé.   
Âçãëÿäû âñåõ áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê Ìåðêóðè.   
Òîìèòåëüíûé ìèã ïðîøåë, è äåâóøêà òèõî çàñòîíàëà.   
Âñå âåðíóëîñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Èçìåííèê-ñõâàòèòü-çàäåðæàòü.   
Âîò òîëüêî èçìåííèê ñäàâàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.   
Çîéñàéò îò÷àÿííî ðâàíóëñÿ ê Àìè, íå âèäÿ íè÷åãî íà ñâîåì ïóòè.   
Îíà íå äîëæíà óìåðåòü, ñëûøèòå?!   
Îí ñïàñåò å¸. È íèêòî åãî íå îñòàíîâèò.   
Îí îùóùàë âîêðóã ñåáÿ ÷òî-òî íîâîå… êàêîé-òî ãîðÿ÷èé ñâåò.   
Íî ñåé÷àñ äëÿ íåãî âî âñåì ìèðå ñóùåñòâîâàëà òîëüêî äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ çâàëà åãî íà ïîìîùü.   
  
Òîëüêî Êóíñàéò, ñàìûé ñòàðøèé èç ëîðäîâ, óñïåë îöåíèòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåå è îòñêî÷èòü ñ ïóòè Çîéñàéòà. Äæåäàéò ìåòîäè÷íî ñáèâàë ñ ñåáÿ îãîíü, Íåôðèò ñïåøíî çàëå÷èâàë îáîææåííóþ ðóêó.   
Æèâîå ïëàìÿ, íà êîòîðîå îáðàòèëñÿ Çîéñàéò, â äåñÿòóþ äîëþ ñåêóíäû îêàçàëîñü ðÿäîì ñ ñåíøè, ñêëîíèëîñü íàä íåé… ñíîâà îáðåòàÿ îáëèê þíîøè â ìóíäèðå.   
Ïåðåâîïëîùåíèå â ñòèõèþ ÿâëåíèå êðàéíå ðåäêîå. Ýòîìó íåëüçÿ íàó÷èòüñÿ. Ýòî ïðèõîäèò ñàìî, êàê âûñøåå ïðèçíàíèå ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë.   
Íà ãóáàõ Êóíñàéòà âîçíèêëà óäèâëåííàÿ óëûáêà, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî áûâøèé ó÷åíèê äàæå íå îáðàòèë íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
Ñíîâà. Íà åãî ðóêàõ áûëà èçðàíåííàÿ Àìè, à ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëî òðîå ãîòîâûõ ê àòàêå ëîðäîâ.   
Ïåðâûé ðàç — òðàãåäèÿ, âòîðîé — êîìåäèÿ…   
È ïî÷åìó åìó ñîâñåì íå ñìåøíî?   
Åãî Àìè áûëà ëåãêîé è õîëîäíîé, êàê ñíåæèíêà. Îí ïðèæàë å¸ êðåï÷å, îíà ÷òî-òî øåïíóëà, íå ïðèõîäÿ â ñîçíàíèå è ïðåêëîíèëà ãîëîâó íà åãî ïëå÷î. Îí ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷åì óâèäåë å¸ êðîâü íà ñâîåì ìóíäèðå. Õîëîäîê ïðîøåë ïî åãî êîæå. Åé ñðî÷íî íóæíà ïîìîùü. Îíà âåäü ãîðàçäî áîëåå õðóïêàÿ, ÷åì îí. Îíà — ïî÷òè ÷åëîâåê…  
Îí äîëæåí ñïðàâèòüñÿ.  
"ß ïîìíþ òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà Äæåäàéò íå áûë ïîìåøàí íà ýôôåêòèâíîñòè òðóäà âî áëàãî Êîðîëåâñòâà. ß ïîìíþ òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà ìû ñ Íåôðèòîì íå áûëè âðàãàìè. ß ïîìíþ òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà Êóíñàéò ñìåÿëñÿ. ß ïîìíþ òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà ñîâñåì åùå þíàÿ Êîðîëåâà Áåðèëë èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàëàñü íàëàäèòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ëóíÿíàìè. Âðåìåíà _äî_ ïðèøåñòâèÿ Ìåòàëëèè.  
Äà, ìû íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëè âûñîêîìåðíûõ ëóíÿí è èæå ñ íèìè ÷ëåíîâ Ëóííîãî Àëüÿíñà. Íàèáîëåå òåñíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ó íàñ áûëè ñ Çåìëåé, êóäà è âûõîäèë ïîðòàë íàøåãî áëóæäàþùåãî ïî Âñåëåííîé ìèðà. Ìû, Âûñøèå Ëîðäû, ïîòîìêè çåìëÿí, äàâíûì-äàâíî ïðèøåäøèõ â íàø ìèð. Èñêîííûå åãî æèòåëè — ìû ïðîçâàëè èõ þìàìè, à ëþäè äåìîíàìè — ïî óìñòâåííîìó ðàçâèòèþ ïîäíÿëèñü íå âûøå õîðîøî îòäðåññèðîâàííîé ñîáàêè. Çäåñü ìû ïîñòàðàëèñü. Íàì íå íóæíû áûëè ïðîòèâíèêè â ñâîåì æå ìèðå.  
Ìû — ðàñà âîèíîâ. Ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà ó÷èìñÿ ñðàæàòüñÿ. È íå òîëüêî ìå÷îì. Ó íàñ åñòü Ìàãèÿ, ñ ÷üåé ñèëîé ìîãóò ñðàâíèòüñÿ ðàçâå ÷òî èçáðàííûå âîèíû ïëàíåò, íó è, ðàçóìååòñÿ, Êîðîëåâà Ëóíû.  
Ìû íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëè ëóíÿí. Ìû ñ÷èòàëè èõ ïîòåíöèàëüíûìè âðàãàìè. Õî÷ó îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå — ïîòåíöèàëüíûìè. Íàì íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó íàïàñòü íà íèõ. Íàîáîðîò, ìû ïîäîçðåâàëè, ÷òî íàì ïðèäåòñÿ îáîðîíÿòüñÿ.  
Íå ïðèøëîñü.  
Íå çíàþ, ñ ÷åãî ýòî âñå íà÷àëîñü. Âîçìîæíî, Áåðèëë ïîòåðÿëà ãîëîâó îò î÷åðåäíîé íåóäà÷è íà äèïëîìàòè÷åñêîì ôðîíòå. Âîçìîæíî, îíà íå ñìîãëà ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ëþáîâüþ Ýíäèìèîíà ê ïðèíöåññå Ñåðåíèòè. Äà è íå ñòîèò âàëèòü âñå íà íå¸. Ìû òîæå óñòàëè. Ìû õîòåëè æèòü, êàê âñå. È êîãäà âîçíèêëà Ìåòàëëèÿ è ïðåäëîæèëà íàì ñâîþ ïîìîùü, ìû íå îòêàçàëèñü.  
Ïîáåäèëè ìû èëè ïðîèãðàëè â òîé âîéíå — íåèçâåñòíî. Íàâåðíîå, ïîáåäèëè. Ìû âûæèëè. Ìû ïðîñïàëè òûñÿ÷ó ëåò, íî îñòàëèñü æèâû. Â îòëè÷èå îò Ëóííîãî Àëüÿíñà, ÷åé ïðàõ âìåñòå ñ ïðàõîì åãî îáèòàòåëåé áûë ðàññåÿí ïî Âñåëåííîé. Ïåðåðîæäåíèå èçðÿäíî îñëàáèëî åãî âîèíîâ… íà ìîå ñ÷àñòüå, îäíà èç íèõ ñòàëà ÷åëîâåêîì.  
Âñå èçìåíèëîñü â ýòîì íîâîì ìèðå. Ìåòàëëèÿ â êîìå, Êîðîëåâà — õîòü îá ýòîì è íå ïðèíÿòî ãîâîðèòü — ïîæåðòâóåò âñåìè, ëèøü áû óáèòü Ïðèíöåññó è çàïîëó÷èòü Ýíäèìèîíà, Êóíñàéò — áåçäóøíàÿ ìàøèíà äëÿ óáèéñòâà, Íåôðèò — ìàñòåð ïîäêîâåðíûõ èãð è íå÷åñòíûõ óäàðîâ, Äæåäàéòà íå èíòåðåñóåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñðàæåíèé. Äà è ÿ íå ïîäàðî÷åê.  
Äðóçåé ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåòó.   
Íåóæåëè _îíè_ êîãäà-òî áûëè ìîèìè äðóçüÿìè? ß äîâåðÿë êîìó-òî? Ñàìîìó íå âåðèòñÿ. Íî…  
ß ïîìíþ."  
Äëèííûå èçÿùíûå ïàëüöû ëîðäà ñæàëè íåîáû÷íûé äûì÷àòûé êðèñòàëë.  
"Ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê äîëãî õðàíèë åãî, Äæåäàéò? Òâîé ñòàðûé-ñòàðûé ïîäàðîê. Êàæåòñÿ, òîãäà ÿ åùå ó÷èëñÿ. Ìîæåò, ïðîñòî íå õîòåë çàáûâàòü, êàêèì äðóãîì òû áûë?  
Ñïàñèáî çà íåãî, Äæåä. Äóìàþ, òîãäàøíèé òû áûë áû ðàä óçíàòü, ÷òî ÿ èñïîëüçóþ åãî âî ñïàñåíèå ñâîåé ïðåêðàñíîé äàìû.  
Ñïàñèáî çà âñå, Äæåä. Ïðîùàé."  
Ëåãêàÿ, ïðèçðà÷íàÿ óëûáêà áàáî÷êîé ñêîëüçíóëà ïî ãóáàì Çîéñàéòà.  
Çà êðàòêèé ìèã äî òîãî, êàê àòàêà ëîðäîâ íàñòèãëà èõ, îí êðåï÷å ïðèæàë ê ñåáå Àìè è ðàçäàâèë êðèñòàëë â ðóêå.  
  
Êóíñàéò áåç âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ íà ëèöå íàáëþäàë, êàê ðàññûïàþòñÿ íà çâåçäíóþ ïûëü òåëà ëîðäà Îãíÿ Çîéñàéòà è ïðèíöåññû-çàùèòíèöû Ìåðêóðèÿ. Èãðà îêîí÷åíà. Îíè ìåðòâû.  
×åðò âîçüìè, íà ÷òî îíè ìîãëè íàäåÿòüñÿ, ñ âíåçàïíîé çëîñòüþ ïîäóìàë îí. Çà÷åì îíè íà÷àëè Èãðó, êîòîðóþ çàâåäîìî ïðîèãðàþò? Êàêèå èç íèõ èãðîêè — êîëåáëþùàÿñÿ ñåíøè, êîòîðàÿ óáèâàòü-òî íå óìååò, è íåóðàâíîâåøåííûé ëîðä-ïðåäàòåëü?  
Î÷åðåäíàÿ èõ ïîáåäà. Ïîáåäà çàñëóæåííàÿ.  
Êàêàÿ áåçíàäåãà…  
  
—À çäåñü è íå î÷åíü-òî âåñåëî!!!—êàê-òî ìåõàíè÷åñêè âîñêëèêíóëà êðàñèâàÿ áëîíäèíêà â îðàíæåâîì ñåéëîð-ôóêó. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíà äóìàåò ñîâñåì î äðóãîì.  
—Òèøå.—íåãðîìêî îòîçâàëñÿ å¸ ñïóòíèê, âûñîêèé ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ïàðåíü â ñìîêèíãå, ÷åðíî-êðàñíîì ïëàùå è öèëèíäðå. Ñèíèå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè ñêâîçü ïðîðåçè â ïîëóìàñêå.  
—Êòî áû íàñ íå óñëûøàë — íàì ýòî òîëüêî íà ðóêó.—óëûáêà äåâóøêè ñòàëà ñëåãêà êðîâîæàäíîé.—Ïóñòü çíàþò, ÷òî ìû ïðèøëè.  
—Äà, ïåðåïîëîõ íàì íå ïîìåøàåò…—õìûêíóë þíîøà.  
  
—Àìè, òû êàê?—Çîéñàéò ñëåãêà âñòðÿõíóë äåâóøêó. Íåïîíèìàþùèå ñèíèå ãëàçà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà íåì.  
—Çîé? ×òî… ñëó÷èëîñü?   
—Óáåãàåì.—ñ íàèãðàííîé áîäðîñòüþ óëûáíóëñÿ îí.—ß èñïîëüçîâàë êðèñòàëë èëëþçèé, è îíè ïîêà äóìàþò, ÷òî ìû ìåðòâû.  
—ß…—Àìè íà ìèã îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.—Èçâèíè ìåíÿ.  
—Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïóãàé ìåíÿ òàê!—Çîéñàéò êðåïêî îáíÿë å¸.—Ñëûøèøü, íå ñìåé!  
—Íå áóäó.—ïðîøåïòàëà îíà òèõî è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü îêðóæàþùóþ èõ òåìíîòó.  
  
  


ÏÐÎÄÎËÆÅÍÈÅ ÑËÅÄÓÅÒ… 

*àâòîð, âèíîâàòî* Ñêîðî!!! 

Ozma 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
